La princesa y el cisne
by aletuki01
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los personajes y la trama de Frozen y Saint Seiya se desarrollaran en el mismo lugar? hay más de una persona con poderes en el mundo y la reencarnación de la reina de las nieves puede intervenir en la vida de algunos caballeros.
1. Chapter 1:en busca de una solución

**Disclaimer…los personajes de Saint Seiya y Frozen no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de ****Masami** **Kurumada y ** **Walt Disney Animation Studios**

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con su hermana Ana y las cosas se habían complicado en el palacio, pues nadie debería enterarse de que la princesa Elsa tenia poderes, el mundo aun no estaba preparado para algo como eso y mucho menos si aun no lograba dominarlos bien.

¿qué es lo que aremos cariño? nuestra bebe es más inestable con el tiempo, sus poderes crecen cada día mas- mencionaba con marcada preocupación la reina

-no lo sé, hasta ahora lo único que podemos hacer es impedir que le ocasione daño a alguien más -dijo el rey denotando frustración en su voz

Era medio día, ambos se encontraban dentro de su habitación después de haberle hecho una visita de rutina a su hija mayor

-si tan solo hubiera alguien que la enseñara a controlarlos, pero veo imposible tal cosa-dijo la reina perdiendo esperanza

mmm….puede que la idea no sea tan descabellada después de todo- menciono de repente el rey

Desconcertada la reina pregunto-¿a qué te refieres con ello?

-entre los cortadores de nieve, se rumora acerca de un hombre que controla los hielos en Siberia, dicen que su poder mantiene helando ese lugar

-puede que sea un simple rumor, ¿Qué nos da la certeza de que algo como ello exista?-cuestiono la emperatriz

-es posible….por ello ordenare que se me sea traído algún cortador que nos confirme aquello –finalizo el monarca

O00000O

-¿Majestad quería verme?-dijo un hombre luego de inclinarse ante el rey y su esposa. Iba escoltado por dos guardias quienes se retiraron una vez que llegaron hasta ellos

-he escuchado que entre ustedes corre el rumor acerca de un 'maestro de los hielos', quisiera saber hasta qué punto la historia es verdad- dijo el monarca yendo directo al punto

Aunque la persona frente a ambos no comprendía el repentino interés del rey por tal cosa, decidió contestar

-vera majestad…yo me crie en Rusia más específicamente en Siberia, en uno de los escasos pueblos que se asentaron allí, al menos hasta que mi familia decidió trasladarse aquí, ya que era muy complicado obtener alimento durante las tormentas que llegaban a durar días, como sea…era sabido que en la parte más alejada del pueblo vivía un ermitaño que de vez en cuando bajaba a comprar víveres al pueblo-explico el cortador

-¿sabes cómo se llamaba?-pregunto el monarca

-respondía a nombre de Camus, muchas personas contaban que lo habían visto crear hielo procedente de sus manos. Es por ello que se le culpaba de las tormentosas nevadas que azotaban el lugar, sin embargo nadie se atrevía a enfrentarlo por temor a quedar congelados-prosiguió con su relato

Esto último llamo la atención de ambos gobernantes, era lo mismo que hacia su pequeña hija, de nuevo la esperanza se avivo en ellos. Por fin encontraban a alguien capaz de solucionar semejante problema que enfrentaban, por lo tanto era importante ponerse en contacto con aquel hombre

-¿podrías darnos la dirección exacta de donde lo podemos encontrar?-pidió la reina

-será un placer su majestad- el sujeto escribió en un papel y tinta que le fueron traídos

-te agradecemos mucho tu ayuda, puedes retirarte no sin antes aceptar este pequeño obsequio-finalizo el soberano al mismo tiempo en el que le entregaban una bolsa con monedas al hombre

O00000O

Las ultimas nevadas se habían intensificado, lo cual generaba el ambiente adecuado para el entrenamiento de sus discípulos, era necesario que soportaran tremenda cantidad de frio que sin duda mataría a cualquier persona, claro si es que querían conseguir la armadura de cisne.

-es todo por hoy volvamos a la cabaña-dijo Camus dando por finalizado el entrenamiento

-si – respondieron Hyoga e Isaac visiblemente exhaustos

Ya había pasado casi un año desde que Hyoga le fue asignado a Camus, tanto el cómo Isaac eran los posibles candidatos a convertirse en el caballero de Cisne.

Desde lejos pudieron notar que alguien los aperaba fuera de la cabaña

-¿es usted Camus?-pregunto el sujeto el cual vestía con ropa abrigadora casi hasta ser tapado completamente

-así es ¿Qué es lo que busca?-dijo mirando de manera amenazante al hombre, que a diferencia de el soportaba la temperatura, ya que Camus solo vestía una playera morada sin mangas y un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro. De principio fue lo que le había sorprendido más al sujeto, sin duda alguna los rumores eran muy ciertos.

-he sido enviado por el rey y la reina del palacio de Arendelle, para entregarle esta carta, esperando que comprenda la terrible situación por la que están pasando, solo usted puede ayudarlos, es de suma importancia su respuesta-explico

-¿el rey? Hump no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, no puedo ayudarlos- dijo el caballero abriendo la puerta con la intención de ignorar lo que pudiera decirle

Hyoga e Isaac veían con curiosidad desde lejos, nunca alguien había venido a visitar a su maestro.

-¡espero por favor!-exclamo el mensajero- solo le pido lea el escrito, es urgente su ayuda, claro está también que le será compensada su labor –dijo esto último extendiéndole la carta

Acuario solo se limito a arrebatarle el escrito para luego entrar a la cabaña junto a sus alumnos, dejando fuera al mensajero.

Una vez adentro, Camus reviso la dichosa carta, donde se le informaba acerca de los incontrolables poderes de la pequeña hija del monarca c, donde se le pedía su ayuda para instruir a la niña en el manejo de sus dotes.

Arrugo la hoja y junto con el sobre los arrojo a la chimenea, mientras observaba como el fuego las consumía. Hasta el momento ninguno de sus discípulos se había atrevido a mencionar acerca de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, generándose así un incómodo silencio entre los dos pequeños y su mentor.

Wroooaww-se escuchó un rugido, el cual provenía del estómago del pequeño Isaac quien al verse descubierto por su maestro y compañero no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Camus relajo el seño pues sabía que sus discípulos habían tenido un duro entrenamiento y sin duda ninguno quería interrumpirlo

-será mejor que vallan a lavarse, la cena estará lista en cualquier momento-dijo un poco más tranquilo a ambos infantes

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron al baño, por su parte el peli azul comenzó su labor en la cocina, Últimamente los recursos con los que contaba eran escasos por lo que la cena no sería la gran cosa

En el transcurso de la merienda ninguno dijo nada, sin embargo cierto rubio no podía contener las ganas de preguntar acerca de la persona que horas antes estaba esperándolos fuera de la cabaña, se armo de valor y decidió preguntarle

-maestro ¿Qué era lo que buscaba la persona de hace rato?-la curiosidad lo mataba al igual que Isaac

Ya había notado que ambos estaban impacientes desde que el sujeto partió, sin embargo espero que ellos mismos preguntasen-solo venia a entregar una carta del rey de Arendelle –dijo sin darle mayor importancia

-¡¿un rey?¡-creí que los reinos ya no existían- exclamo para su sorpresa Isaac

-el sistema político de algunos lugares aun está dirigido por reyes, aunque la mayor parte de países dejaron a un lado ese anticuado sistema, aun sigue existiendo –explico

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra ese lugar maestro?-interrogo Hyoga

-se localiza en el sureste de Olso, en Noruega-contesto

-¿y qué era lo que le pedía en la carta maestro?-indago Isaac

-realmente no tiene importancia, será mejor que vallan a dormir mañana será un día agotador –dijo Camus para concluir con el pequeño interrogatorio que se había formado Ambos supieron entonces que su mentor no les diría nada más, así que se dirigieron a su habitación.

Era cierto que no quería que sus pequeños aprendices se enteraran de algo tan trivial como ello, el tener a alguien más a quien entrenar seria una distracción para Isaac y Hyoga, además sabía de antemano que la reencarnación de Athena correría peligro si es que sus sospechas sobre el patriarca eran ciertas, su deber era entrenar a los futuros caballeros que protegerían a la diosa. Últimamente las cosas en el santuario estaban muy tensas esa fue una de las razones por las cuales había regresado a Siberia,

O00000O

Las semanas pasaban y con ello las peticiones del rey se hacían más constantes, semana a semana llegaba una carta con la misma petición, las cuales eran desechadas de nueva cuenta.

Pero de igual forma las cosas no andaban del todo bien para el acuariano, pues la comida y el dinero con el que contaba habían disminuido. Nunca antes se había enfrentado a ese tipo de problemas. Antes de tener a sus dos alumnos, le era suficiente con ir solo una vez al mes al pueblo por los víveres, incluso cuando solo se hacía cargo de Isaac, aunado a ello estaba el hecho de que el rubio necesitaba de ropas adecuadas para las bajas temperaturas de Siberia.

Por un momento paso por la mente del caballero la idea de aceptar la petición del rey, sin embargo la descarto, su deber como caballero era velar por el bien de la diosa Athena así como de encargarse de preparar a los siguientes caballeros que la protegerían. Pero en momentos como esos ¿Qué es lo mejor que debería hacer?

continuara...

**¿Qué tal les gusto?...si es así espero me dejen un comentario XD, está loca idea de juntar a Frozen con Saint Seiya me surgió hace un mes pero a falta de tiempo la estoy publicando hasta ahora, supongo que tardare alrededor de 3 semanas en subir el siguiente capítulo, pretendo meterme de lleno a seguir escribiendo esta y retomar los anteriores fics en vacaciones.**


	2. Chapter 2: los fríos ojos de Camus

**Disclaimer…los personajes de Saint Seiya y Frozen no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de ****MasamiKurumada y ** **Walt Disney AnimationStudios**

Ya había transcurrido cerca de un mes y aun no recibían respuesta por parte del caballero, tanto el rey como la reina estaban perdiendo la paciencia, ese día le habían entregado a su hija un par de guantes para evitar que sus manos convirtieran en hielo todo lo que tocara, aun así era evidente que no se terminaría el problema.

Una vez estando solos en su habitación

-no es posible ya ha pasado casi un mes y ni siquiera nos ha dado una respuesta negativa-decía el rey Agdar mirando por el enorme ventanal de la habitación, por el cual se apreciaba el colorido pueblo y algunas de las montañas que poseía el reino de Arendelle

-será mejor que nosotros seamos quienes intentemos hacer que Elsa domine sus poderes-dijo la reina Idun, tomando asiento en la cama-además no sabemos qué clase de persona sea, puede que hasta le ocasione algún daño a nuestra hija, después de todo el cortador dijo que aquel hombre no era muy estimado en el pueblo.

Reflexiono un momento las palabras de su esposa, era verdad que no lo conocían, pero él era hasta ahora, la única persona de la cual sabían poseía habilidades iguales a las de Elsa, cerró los ojos y dejando de lado la hermosa vista frente a él, encaro a su esposa

-será mejor que valla hasta Siberia y le pida personalmente su ayuda-dijo decidido

-pero tu reino te necesita –protesto la emperatriz-además todos se preguntarían el porque de tu ausencia, seria mas conveniente que yo fuera

-nuestra hija también nos necesita, además quisiera llegar a un acuerdo con el –dijo Agdar, esto último con un tono más serio-cubriremos mi ausencia, anunciando mi partida hacia el reino corona

Idun lo miro con marcada preocupación, les habían informado que muchos temían quedar congelados a manos de acuario, aunado a ello probablemente ya habían llegado a fastidiarlo las insistentes cartas que le enviaron, sin duda alguna su esposo tentaría su suerte una vez que estuviera frente al caballero. Mucho menos le agradaba la idea de dejarle a ese hombre el cuidado de su niña.

Bastaba con verla para saber que estaba en total desacuerdo con la idea, la comprendía perfectamente pues él pensaba lo mismo, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto tomar por mejorar la vida de su hija, no soportaría verla sufrir a ella ni a su familia.

Se arrodillo frente a la reina, tomando una de sus manos la cual descansaba en su regazo

-te prometo que todo saldrá bien- ambos se levantaron, la abrazo de forma protectora para luego mirarla fijamente -además dejare al reino en las mejores manos

-solo ten mucho cuidado-le pidió. La mirada de su esposo le transmitía seguridad, no obstante no estaba del todo tranquila

-partiré mañana a primera hora-dijo por ultimo

O00000O

El soberano iba acompañado de su fiel consejero, él era a quien le había pedido la primera vez que entregara la carta, Agdar le tenía mucha confianza pues incluso sabia de los poderes de la princesa. Además le seria de gran ayuda ya que hablaba un poco el idioma ruso

El viaje había durado tres días, durante su trayecto el monarca aria uso del idioma francés, pues siendo rey, debía saber hablar al menos los tres idiomas más comunes en su país. Según le había dicho su acompañante, algunas personas del lugar hablaban francés he incluso Camus también, al menos seria bueno no tener que utilizar un traductor

Una vez que arribaron al Siberia oriental, tomaron un tren, para después llegar en trineo hasta la aldea Kohoutek, pero antes de llegar pasarían al pueblo a tomar algo que les devolviera el calor a sus entumidos cuerpos.

Entraron a lo que parecía una tienda de víveres, el lugar era atendido por una mujer de avanzada edad y de apariencia dócil y gentil.

-bienvenidos, entren -exclamo la mujer - díganme ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-nos gustaría una taza de café por favor-dijo amablemente el rey, mientras él y su acompañante se desprendían del exceso de prendas.

Tomaron lugar junto a la barra y esperaron pacientemente su pedido. En la mesa de junto se encontraban tres hombres ocupando una de las mesas.

-maldición las nevadas son más fuertes este año-exclamo uno de ellos- he tenido que cancelar barias entregas….

\- y que lo digas-dijo el otro sorbiendo un poco de su bebida- todo es culpa de ese monstruo, deberíamos asesinarlo, todos los años es lo mismo

-¿estás loco?, quieres terminar muerto en un ataúd de hielo-menciono el ultimo-es que acaso no recuerdas que él fue quien hundió el barco

-yo escuche que ese sujeto se llevó a uno de los niños sobrevivientes, que iban a bordo, probablemente lo utilice como su esclavo-menciono el primero

-pobre criatura de saber que sería secuestrado por ese fenómeno lo mejor hubiera sido que muriera –dijo el tercero

-por lo que se había otro niño con él, de cabellera verde-dijo el segundo hombre terminando su bebida

Tanto el rey como su consejero escuchaban la conversación que sostenían, no cabía duda de que hablaban del mismo hombre al que irían a ver

-mi señor ¿cree que sea verdad lo que dicen esos hombres?-le comento en voz baja

-no lo sé-dijo un tanto disgustado, no podía asegurar nada pues no lo conocía, sin embargo las referencias que la gente del lugar tenían de él no lo animaban a seguir buscando su ayuda. El sonido de las tazas chocando contra la madera lo despojo de sus pensamientos

-aquí tienen caballeros-dijo la amable anciana- saben no deberían creer todo lo que la gente de aquí rumora, a veces olvidan que viven en uno de los lugares más fríos del paneta y culpan sin razón a ese joven

-¿usted conoce a la persona de la que ellos hablan?-dijo el rey tomando la taza, estaba claro que había oído ambas conversaciones, y no era para menos pues no habiendo ningún ruido más allá que el chocar del viento, no resultaba difícil escuchar de lo que se hablaba.

-no son de por aquí ¿verdad?-comento de manera divertida-todos lo conocen y saben de los poderes que tiene, por eso muchos le temen, en mi opinión es un buen hombre uno de los pocos que aún hay, cada semana viene a comprar víveres y siempre me hace el favor de quitar la nieve de la entrada sin que yo se lo pida, me ahorra mucho trabajo pues a mi edad eso no es tarea fácil

-¿Qué hay de los niños que están con él?-pregunto el consejero dejando de sorber su café

Me parece que ambos son huérfanos, lamentablemente uno de ellos perdió a su madre hace dos años, cuando el barco en el que viajaban se hundió, el no tuvo nada que ver con eso, porque aquel trágico día él había venido a comprar como de costumbre…..muchos murieron en ese accidente, entre ellos mi esposo –dijo con melancolía la anciana

-lo lamento mucho-se compadeció el rey

-en fin eso es cosa del pasado -dijo la mujer hablando animadamente -volviendo al tema, puedo asegurarles que nunca abusaría de esos niños, podrá parecer intimidante pero realmente se preocupa por ellos, yo diría que los considera como su familia

El rey le sonrió, aquella mujer le había regresado la confianza en Camus, por alguna razón creía en ella, a pesar de que la mayoría pensara lo contrario.

-se lo agradezco mucho-dijo con sinceridad el rey pagándole lo que habían consumido

En su mano depósito 10 monedas de oro, de inmediato ella se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de cualquier persona, además el símbolo del reino de Arendelle grabado en sus guantes le confirmo que se trataba del rey, pues solo ély su familia debían portar con el símbolo

La mujer sonrió de igual forma -me alegra haberle sido de ayuda su majestad-dijo esto ultimo en un susurro

Antes de que se fueran, la puerta se abrió de manera brusca, mostrando a un hombre de cuerpo fornido entrar, mientras se despojaba de su chaqueta y su bufanda; se acercó a la barra para ordenar. La mujer lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-deme lo de siempre-dijo de forma autoritaria

El sujeto tenia cabellera obscura hasta los hombros y atada a en una coleta baja, la parte superior de su labio tenía una cicatriz que terminaba hasta su mejilla

Mientras esperaba su orden miro a Agdar, llamándole la atención el símbolo que estaba en sus guantes. Al verse observado metió de forma rápida y discreta las manos a su abrigo

-aquí tienes-le dijo denotando molestia en su voz

Sin perder tiempo el rey y su consejero se levantaron- se lo agradecemos mucho señora-dijo Agdar

-es un placer ayudarles-dijo la vendedora sonriéndoles de forma cariñosa

Esto no paso desapercibido para el otro hombre, quien los veía salir del lugar-oye anciana ¿conoces a esos sujetos?-pregunto

-no te importa saber de mis clientes Anzor -le contesto de manera fría la mujer

El sujeto esbozo una sonrisa santurrona, tomo de golpe su bebida y dejo algunas monedas en la barra para luego salir tras ellos

La vendedora lo vio salir-…ese hombre solo causa problemas espero que no se le ocurra hacer alguna estupidez

Los vio montarse en el trineo y seguir su rumbo, el tomo el propio y los siguió desde lejos, debía averiguar a donde se dirigían. El símbolo que vio en los guantes solo podía significar una cosa y no dejaría desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerse con las riquezas que trajera consigo el rey, lo mas extraño era que para ser una figura tan importante, no venia escoltado por nadie.

0ooooo0

Finalmente llegaron a la morada del caballero, el lugar estaba rodeado de unos cuantos pinos, y no había señales de haber alguna otra vivienda cerca. Ambos bajaron del trineo, su acompañante se quedo alejado unos cuantos metros de la cabaña, el rey quería hablar con el caballero a solas.

Toco la puerta esperando a que saliera. La vez que su consejero había ido espero un largo rato, pues ese día Camus no se encontraba, ya había esperado mucho, pero un poco mas de tiempo no le afectaría.

Sabia bien que no se trataba de Isaac y Hyoga, no sentía sus cosmos, hace un rato que se habían marchado a traer leña, solo a uno de ellos le parecía haberlo sentido antes, el otro era completamente extraño, sin más se dispuso a abrir

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al caballero de acuario, el soberano lo miro, realmente era muy joven, probablemente tendría unos 20 años pero lo que llamo su atención era su mirar intimidante. Ni su mejor soldado poseía semejante mirada, sin embargo eso no lo intimido, no por nada era el rey.

Tras años de experiencia, sabía que no era recomendable mostrarles a sus enemigos ningún tipo de titubeo o sobresalto

-usted debe ser Camus-dijo sin darle tiempo a responder-he oído mucho sobre usted, soy el rey Agdar del palacio de Arendelle y he venido personalmente a pedirle su ayuda

-lo siento pero no puedo ayudarlo-dijo el francés con su usual tono de voz

-vera... mi hija nació con la habilidad de controlar el hielo, pero a medida que crece le es más difícil controlarlos Le pido por favor sea usted quien la ayude a dominarlos, he oído que también posee esa habilidad-explico el rey

-supongo que también escucho lo que todos temen en el pueblo-dijo de manera amenazante el de Acuario, quería probar hasta qué punto se arriesgaría –será mejor que se marche, de lo contrario Arendelle se quedara sin rey…

Podía sentir que la fría mirada del caballero lo atravesaba, pero no se daría por vencido, lo haría por su hija, estaba harto de verla sufrir en silencio y tener que alejar a Ana de su hermana.

-máteme si lo desea, pero al menos sé que he venido con la persona adecuada que sabe mejor que yo lo difícil que es presentarse al mundo con habilidades diferentes a los demás, tengo la confianza de que no es un ser tan despiadado y cruel como dicen…por lo menos considérelo-dijo restándole ya importancia a su advertencia- le pagare con lo que me pida y este en mis posibilidades, le suplico que lo piense

No había duda alguna de que no se daría por vencido, podría matarlo con un ataúd de hielo o con el polvo de diamante, pero eso era incorrecto y estaría en contra de sus ideales.

Pudo notar que su mirada estaba llena de valor, a su parecer el hombre que tenía enfrente era alguien que se preocupaba mucho por su familia, incluso sacrificaría todo por ellos. Por un momento le recordó a la mirada que Shion, el patriarca, les brindaba a la orden dorada en sus años de infancia, llena de bondad y a la vez de valentía.

Suspiro para sus adentros, lo había pensado mucho durante todo ese tiempo, ya no tenía el suficiente dinero para solventar los gastos de los tres y buscar un empleo seria la mayor pérdida de tiempo, el entrenamiento de sus alumnos era la prioridad, y ni de broma le pediría dinero al Santuario no confiaba para nada en el nuevo patriarca

-está bien la entrenare, solo será un año si antes de ello muestra mejoras, le será entregada de regreso-dijo finalmente-tráigala lo antes posible

El rey estaba más que satisfecho, no pudo evitar sonreír ante su respuesta, aunque Camus no le pidió nada, le daría el suficiente dinero para solventar a su hija y al caballero, así como a sus otros dos discípulos –estará aquí en tres días-le confirmo

Se había quedado a una distancia prudente detrás de un pino, sabía que se encontraba en un terreno peligroso, en su cabeza solo rondaba el ¿Por qué el rey quería ver al monstruo de los hielos?

Los había visto conversar, para su desgracia estaba a una distancia muy lejos como para poder escucharlos, por un breve instante Camus miro hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba escondido Anzor

-maldito por poco y me descubre- murmuro- será mejor irme…por alguna extraña razón presiento que no será la única vez que el rey venga –dijo Anzor para luego retirarse

continuara...

**Agradezco los comentarios de y andreeauchiha y a todos los que leen mi fic también me gustaría saber que les parece, espero subir antes de esta semana el próximo cap n.n**


	3. Chapter 3: adiós Arendelle

**Disclaimer…los personajes de Saint Seiya y Frozen no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de ****MasamiKurumada y ** **Walt Disney AnimationStudios**

Arribaron lo más rápido que les fue posible, esta vez no se detuvieron para nada, lo que les permitió llegar un martes por la mañana. Ingresaron al reino sin mucha ostentación, se podría decir que se escabulleron para que absolutamente nadie pudiera verlos y se anunciara la llegada de su gobernante.

Entro al palacio junto con su consejero, y antes de que pasara algo mas se dirigió directamente con su esposa para hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

Dentro de la habitación el fue el primero en tomar la palabra – ha aceptado- dijo sin rodeos – le dije que estaría de vuelta con ella en tres días, debemos partir hoy mismo.

\- Agdar ¿estás seguro de esto? No crees que es muy rápido-dijo dudosa la reina

Se acerco a ella y tomo sus manos-lo he conocido y hable con él, estoy más que seguro de que nuestra pequeña estará en buenas manos, no correrá peligro alguno….confió en el, además el tiempo avanza y Elsa es sometida por el miedo que le causa el no poder controlarse

Idun lo miro, como siempre sus ojos le mostraban aquella seguridad muy característica de él, misma mirada que la hizo caer rendida ante el monarca hace muchos años

Le sonrió, confiaba en su esposo y si el confiaba en el caballero ella también lo haría-tenemos que hablar con Elsa-dijo idul saliendo de la habitación, seguida por el rey

Ya anteriormente Idun le había comentado algunas cosas a la princesa, ya que le había parecido raro no ver a su padre, en las visitas de rutina que le hacían.

0ooooo0

Escucho los golpes en la puerta-adelante-contesto una niña de ocho años y hermoso cabello color platinado, recogido en una trenza francesa.

-Elsa cariño-dijo la emperatriz entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de ellos

-papa has regresado-dijo al ver a su padre

-así es princesa- le contesto sentándose en la orilla de la cama junto a su pareja

-recuerdas que te dije que tu padre había ido a Siberia a ver a una persona que te pudiera ayudar a controlar tus poderes-continuo la reina

La niña asintió y sus padres procedieron a explicarle lo que debía hacer desde ese momento

Así que partiremos hoy- dijo el rey dando por finalizada la aclaración

El rostro de Elsa se torno triste, de la habitación comenzaban a caer copos de nieve, ambos sabían lo difícil que era para ella. El rey se arrodillo para quedar a su altura

-es por tu bien, solo es hasta que aprendas a usar tus poderes- le menciono su padre de forma cariñosa

-así podrás volver a salir fuera del castillo y jugar con Anna como antes-trato de convencerla su madre

Elsa se animo un poco mas y la nieve dejo de caer-está bien, si solo así dejare de ser un peligro para los demás lo hare-dijo la niña mirando sus manos enguantadas

-esa es mi niña-pronuncio Agdar atrayéndola para abrazarla- eres muy valiente Elsa

-empaquemos tus cosas cariño-hablo la reina, pasando su mano por la cabellera de su hija

Las dejare solas entonces-comento el rey, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la salida

Afuera Anna corría con emoción hacia el cuarto de su hermana, entre sus manitas que formaban una especie de capullo, ocultaba algo, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta escucho las veces de sus padres y la de Elsa, cerco su oído para poder escuchar, hasta que la puerta se abrió dando paso a su padre.

Anna sonrió-¡papi! Regresaste

El monarca la cargo-así es princesa ¿Qué escondes en tus manos?-pregunto al ver sus manos

-es una sorpresa-aclaro, mientras las abría, dejando libre a una pequeña mariposa-la encontré en los jardines…..papi ¿A dónde va Elsa?-pregunto mirando a su hermana y a su madre preparando maletas detrás de ellos

Idun se acerco hasta su esposo y su otra hija –Anna, cielo, Elsa ira a estudiar a un lugar muy lejano-trato de explicarle

-entonces…. ¿Ya no la podre verla nunca?-dijo con marcada tristeza

-solo será 1 año querida-intervino el rey

Sus ojos comenzaron a dilatarse, amenazando con dejar libres las lágrimas que se empezaban a formar-no quiero que se vaya….

Elsa quien veía todo desde el interior de su recamara se les unió-no te preocupes Anna, te prometo que cuando regrese jugare contigo todo el día….como antes-dijo estrechando su meñique con el de ella, en señal de promesa

La menor se tranquilizo y volvió a sonreír-es una promesa-le reafirmo, para luego abrazarla-te estaré esperando Elsa

Ella le devolvió el abrazo, no le gustaba ver a su hermanita triste, no era normal en ella pues su actitud curiosa y alegre predominaba siempre

Ambos estaban felices, al parecer sus hijas estaban tomando las cosas de buena forma –sigamos empacando-propuso Idun

-yo les ayudo-se apunto Anna

0ooooo0

Ya era medio día y tanto Elsa como su padre se encontraban listos para marcharse

-regresare pronto-menciono el rey a su esposa quien cargaba a Anna

-tengan mucho cuidado-dijo la reina, bajando de sus brazos a la niña

Anna corrió y abrazo fuertemente a la mayor, una pequeña lágrima salía de su parpado, la cual fue detenida por el dedo pulgar de Elsa, llevaba puestos los guantes que por nada del mundo debía quitarse

-te extrañare mucho Elsa-menciono la más pequeña

-igual yo Anna. A todos los echare de menos

Su madre se acerco y abrazo a ambas niñas, para luego pasar su mano por la mejilla de Elsa-ten por seguro que te escribiremos cariño, cuídate mucho-le dijo por ultimo depositando un beso en su frente

Elsa se separo de ambas para después ir junto a su padre, quien le extendió su mano para comenzar su andar

-¡adiós Elsa!-grito por ultimo Anna, agitando su brazo al aire en señal de despedida

0ooooo0

3 días pasaron y a juzgar por lo que el rey le dijo, su nueva alumna llegaría ese mismo día, por lo que el entrenamiento de Hyoga e Isaac no duro lo que siempre.

Habían terminado de entrenar y los niños habían ido a recolectar leña, mientras el preparaba la comida. Era una actividad que ellos disfrutaban realizar, pues además de que jugaban, se daban el lujo de explorar mas allá de lo que su maestro les tenía permitido, pero eso sí, nunca debían entrar a las cuevas si no querían morir a causa del ataque de un oso, les había advertido su mentor

Camus sabía perfectamente lo que hacían ambos niños, Isaac a veces podía arrastrar a Hyoga a hacer cosas, pero después de todo seguían siendo niños, niños que tenían la necesidad de jugar y explorar.

Llamaron a la puerta, pudo percibir un cosmos fuerte del otro lado ¿será acaso de la hija del rey? Se pregunto, soltó un suspiro antes de abrir, ya no había marcha atrás.

Afuera el rey tomaba de la mano a su hija, el monarca le había dicho a Elsa que debía hablar en francés, lo cual no era muy complicado para ella dado que al igual que su padre debía saber hablar los idiomas más comunes de su nación. Tanto el padre como la hija, traían puesta ropa adecuada para soportar el frio.

La puerta se abrió revelando al acuariano

-buen día tenga, señor Camus, tal como le dije le he traído a mi hija-dijo tomando a la niña de los hombros-su nombre es Elsa

-mu...Mucho gusto-hablo la chiquilla, disimulando lo mas que podía su nerviosismo, causado por la presencia del caballero. La temperatura empezó a descender ligeramente a causa de ello, esto no paso desapercibido para Camus, quien se dio una idea del porque de semejante cambio.

-le pido me pueda mantener al tanto de su avance- comento el rey

-así será- dijo con indiferencia el otro

Agdar se agacho a la altura de su retoño- Elsa cariño pórtate bien y obedece en todo a tu maestro ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien-expreso con angustia, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, pero realmente le costaba mantenerse tranquila estando ahí

-todo saldrá bien cariño, recuerda que es por tu bien, confió en que podrás hacerlo-dicho esto el rey la abrazo-eres muy fuerte Elsa.

Le propino un beso en su frente, ahora se sentía un poco más segura y prueba de ello era que la temperatura del lugar volvió a la normalidad. Acto seguido Agdar metió una de sus manos adentro de su abrigo, extrayendo una pequeña bolsa, para luego extenderla al joven de cabellos turquesa

Camus la tomo, sobraba preguntar lo que contenía- supongo que será suficiente, pero hágame saber si le hace falta. Le agradezco mucho la molestia-comento el soberano con sinceridad, le extendió la mano esperando que el joven la aceptara

El caballero dudo en tomarla por un momento, pero finalmente accedió, después de todo el rey no era un mal hombre

-nos veremos pronto Elsa-dijo acariciando por última vez la mejilla de su hija

-adiós _papá-se despidió Elsa. Y fue así como el monarca retomo el viaje de regreso_

Ambos lo vieron alejarse, Camus miro a los alrededores y fijo su vista hacia su izquierda, quienquiera que sea no estaría lo suficientemente loco como para enfrentarlo, dejo a un lado lo anterior y postro su vista en su ahora alumna Elsa

-será mejor que entremos

Antes de que fuera visto, se alejo de la zona –perfecto- dijo con emoción.

Sus sospechas habían sido ciertas, el rey volvió y esta vez trajo algo que lo sorprendió, a juzgar por algunos rasgos que compartía con el monarca y el símbolo en sus ropajes dedujo que venía acompañado por su hija, sin duda había valido la pena esterar tres días en la entrada del pueblo.

Ahora los planes cambiaban, pues sacaría más provecho por el rescate de la princesa, que por ir tras el rey y quitarle alguna que otra pertenencia de gran valor que trajera. Aunque el hecho de que regresara completamente solo y la idea de poder emboscarle con facilidad sonaba tentador.

Por el momento esperaría a que Camus, como cada semana, bajara solo al pueblo, para poder ir por la niña.

Una vez adentro Camus la invito a tomar asiento, Elsa estaba nerviosa y ello se manifestaba en el ambiente de la cabaña. Por un momento, Camus se quedo pensando que tal vez aquella niña, pudiera ser la reencarnación de la reina de las nieves

-¿es verdad que me enseñara a controlar mis poderes?-la pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos y miro a la niña

-Elsa ¿verdad?-ella afirmo con la cabeza

-eso depende, primero quiero ver que es lo que eres capaz de hacer- dijo con su típico tono

Elsa negó con la cabeza- si los uso…. podría herirlo – le advirtió, recordando lo que le había pasado a su hermana, mientras tanto la temperatura descendía aun mas

El caballero vio reflejado miedo en el rostro de la niña, fue cuando comprendió que sus poderes respondían a sus emociones, suspiro para sus adentros, tanto ella como Hyoga tenían el mismo problema de dejarse llevar por los sentimientos.

Se acerco a ella y trato de sonar lo más amable posible.

-escucha Elsa, se a lo que te refieres, porque al igual que tu, el hielo es parte de mi vida-le explico formando una esfera de escarcha en su mano derecha.

La princesa se sorprendió de estar frente a otra persona que tuviera los mismos poderes de ella

-si quieres dejar de ser un peligro para los demás, debes de dejar que tus emociones te dominen-finalizo

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a los dos alumnos del caballero, cargando algunos pedazos de madera -maestro llegamos-exclamo el peli verde

Ambos se quedaron junto a la puerta al notar la presencia de la niña quien los veía curiosa.

Al ver la atónita mirada de sus jóvenes discípulos hablo-ella es Elsa, entrenara con nosotros desde hoy

continuara...

**Bueno creo que hasta ahora se ha tornado un poco aburrido XD pero espero que para los próximos salga algo mejor, quiero agradecer a las hermosas personas como GerardFT que me ha apoyado con su comentario, los valoro mucho y me han dado ánimos para continuar. Nos vemos n.n**


	4. Chapter 4: Comienza el entrenamiento

**Disclaimer…los personajes de Saint Seiya y Frozen no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de MasamiKurumada y ** **Walt Disney AnimationStudios**

La noticia les había caído de sorpresa, no creían que algún otro niño fuera a venir. Isaac después de algunos meses después de que Hyoga fuera encomendado a Camus, llego a la conclusión de que no llegarían más niños. Procedieron a dejar la leña junto a la chimenea y de paso aventar al fuego algunos trozos de la misma

Supusieron que ella también seria aprendiz para obtener la armadura de cisne, ahora Issac tendría más competencia, además de Hyoga, para obtener el manto. La idea de tener a una compañera de entrenamiento les agradaba…_"Elsa"_ por alguna razón su nombre les quedo grabado a ambos niños desde que Camus la presento.

El sonido de la olla en la lumbre llamo la atención del caballero, que de inmediato se dirigió a atenderla –la cena pronto estará lista-dijo antes de desaparecer

Ambos niños se acercaron a ella-hola Elsa yo soy Isaac y el es Hyoga- presento el peli verde, empujando a su amigo delante de ella, la niña solo pudo soltar una tímida risa, pues le parecía graciosa la forma en la que ambos niños se comportaban.

-¿Por qué traes ese símbolo en tus ropas?- pregunto de repente Issac, mirando el vestido azul marino, donde estaba bordado un azafrán de color purpura, al igual que en sus guantes.

-es el emblema de Arendelle, las personas que están dentro del palacio deben usarlo

-Arendelle….-murmuro Hyoga, haciendo memoria de lo que su maestro les había mencionado días atrás. Si mal no recordaba, era el mismísimo rey de ese lugar el que le escribía las cartas a su maestro, aquellas cartas que denotaban formalidad y además el particular sello lacrado con el dichoso emblema que tanto llamo su atención las primeras veces

-ella es la hija del rey –soltó Camus regresando de la cocina

-¡¿eres una princesa?¡-hablo Isaac con sorpresa, nunca en sus jóvenes vidas habían concebido la idea de poder ver a una, solo habían leído en algunos libros sobre ellas

-así es, mis padres son los reyes de Arendelle

No podían estar más fascinados, tenían una nueva compañera y más aparte era una princesa

Camus sirvió la cena, y los cuatro se dispusieron a probar bocado, La comida le resulto deliciosa, sin duda ese arte culinario se le daba bien a su mentor

Mientras comían la mirada de Elsa escudriñaba la humilde cabaña, era un lugar ordenado y limpio, que se resumía básicamente en la estancia principal, de manera vertical se encontraba el comedor, donde se encontraban comiendo en ese momento, en medio se encontraba una gran chimenea la cual mantenía caliente el lugar, a la izquierda se encontraba la cocina y a su derecha, tres puertas las cuales suponía una era el baño y las otras dos eran habitaciones.

Elsa se pregunto porque las ventanas eran tan diminutas, pronto descubriría que el sol duraba días en esconderse y días en aparecer. Terminaron de comer y Camus les ordeno irse a dormir, a pesar de que afuera el sol brillara.

-mañana empezara tu entrenamiento será mejor que duermas bien- le dijo a Elsa una vez que terminaron de comer

-si maestro, le agradezco la comida- tomo su plato y lo llevo a la cocina seguida de Issack y Hyoga, este ultimo pensando en algo que lo mantenía inquieto en cuanto su maestro los mando a dormir

-maestro ¿Dónde dormirá Elsa?- pregunto el pequeño rubio en cuanto regresaron de la cocina

-mmmm…. Elsa dormirás en la cama de Hyoga, Hyoga tu dormirás con Issac

-¡¿qué?! …¿Hyoga dormirá conmigo? - soltó Isaac casi sin poder creerlo

-así es-dijo el caballero

Isaac se resigno, no estaba dispuesto a llevarle la contraria a Camus. Por otro lado a Hyoga tampoco le cayó en gracia el tener que compartir la cama, miro al Elsa quien trataba de llevar su equipaje que constaba de dos maletas y una pequeña bolsa, se acerco a ella y la ayudo con una de las maletas, mientras Isaac hacia lo mismo con la otra y así los tres se dispusieron a retirarse

La habitación no era muy grande, había dos camas, cada una pegada a la pared y en medio de ellas un pequeño buro con una linterna. Acomodaron las cosas al pie de la cama de Hyoga que ahora seria de Elsa.

-lamento que por mi causa tengan que dormir juntos-hablo con pena, notando la cara de inconformidad de ambos muchachos

-no te preocupes por nosotros Elsa-dijo Isaac disimulando su disgusto. Elsa les sonrió a ambos niños que le estaban resultando bastante simpáticos

-yo escojo el lado de la pared-dijo primeramente el peli verde metiéndose en la cama-buenas noches Elsa - Hyoga se dispuso a hacer lo mismo que su compañero

-descansa Elsa-dijo el rubio

-buenas noches Hyoga, buenas noches Isaac-dijo finalmente antes de acomodarse. Hyoga apago la linterna que estaba sobre en el buro y trato de acomodarse, se sentía algo limitado, pero finalmente fue vencido por el sueño, después de todo ¿Qué tan malo podría ser compartir la cama con Isaac?

0ooooo0

Al día siguiente, como siempre Camus era el primero en levantarse, al salir de su habitación y dirigirse a la estancia principal pudo notar un pequeño bulto que ocupaba dos sillas del comedor. Se acerco mas y miro una mata de pelo rubio asomarse entre la cobija que lo cubría.

No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, ya se imaginaba el porqué su alumno dormía en el comedor, lo zarandeo levemente para despertarlo- Hyoga despierta

El pequeño destapo su rostro y se incorporo-maestro

-¿Qué hacías dormido en el comedor?-le cuestiono, a pesar de saber la respuesta

-Issac ocupa mucho espacio y no me dejo dormir porque me golpeaba mientras dormía –explico aun soñoliento

-prepárate debemos ir a entrenar –dijo finalmente

El rubio tomo la cobija y se dirigió a la habitación. Camus no podía hacer mucho, en casos como ese era mejor esperar a que pudieran acostumbrarse a dormir juntos.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la zona de entrenamiento, en el trayecto algo en Elsa llamo la atención de Camus, miro que solo portaba un ligero vestido azul cielo de manga larga y zapatos de meter, algo que para cualquier otra persona la habrían hecho morir de una hipotermia. Podía soportar las bajas temperaturas de Siberia, cosa que les había costado casi un año a sus dos alumnos.

Al llegar Camus ordeno a Isaac y Hyoga retomar el entrenamiento del día anterior, que constaba de entrenar sus puños golpeando paredes de hielo, para después nadar bajo las heladas aguas del mar de Siberia. Ambos niños comenzaron con lo señalado, Hyoga suponía que ella haría ejercicios básicos para mejorar su resistencia

Tanto Camus como Elsa se alejaron unos cuantos metros de ellos dos –muy bien quiero ver cuál es el alcance de tus poderes, no te preocupes estas a una buena distancia de ellos, no les causaras daño

No estaba del todo segura pero aun así lo haría, retiro los guantes de sus delicadas manos y las movió levemente en círculos, formando una pequeña bola de nieve, la cual mostro al acuariano

Camus sabía que podía hacer más, pero se estaba limitando, según por lo que leyó en el escrito del rey, Elsa había tenido un incidente con su hermana y dicho recuerdo aun la atormentaba

–Escucha Elsa-dijo Camus acercándose a ella- las personas que controlan el hielo tienen que cortar el lazo que los une a su pasado, pues impiden que actúen, debes romper con el pasado y liberarte…saber los secretos de la nieve y el hielo exigen mantenerte al margen de tus emociones

Ella miro sus profundos orbes violetas, entendía lo que sus palabras significaban, respiro profundo y se alejo un poco, movió ambas manos de forma envolvente creando esta vez una esfera de escarcha, la lanzo al aire y esta exploto, haciendo caer copos de nieve.

Acto seguido piso con fuerza el suelo, que al contacto con su calzado se endureció a la vez que tomaba la forma de un copo de nieve. Se sentía extraña pero a la vez feliz, por fin podía liberar sus poderes, sin temor a nada; alzaba muros de hielo, formaba figuras y creaba leves brisas.

Esto no paso desapercibido para ambos niños que la veían sorprendidos desde lejos. A sus ojos parecía una ninfa que con movimientos sutiles hacia hermosas creaciones con su magia, querían acercarse más pero sabían que tendrían que enfrentar la dura mirada de su maestro por dejar su entrenamiento

Por otro lado Camus veía todo lo que hacia la pequeña, por la facilidad con la que manejaba el hielo a voluntad, comprendió que no le era necesario saber del cosmos ni siquiera practicar para despertarlo, debía averiguar más sobre la reina de las nieves para comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿está bien así maestro o continuo?- pregunto la princesa

-está bien así- contesto, era el primer día de entrenamiento para ella, miro a sus discípulos que disimuladamente observaban lo que acababa de suceder y decidió cambiar su rutina para ellos

-hyoga, Isaac- les llamo, en el acto los dos muchachitos dejaron de lado lo que estaban haciendo, para acudir al llamado del caballero

-Elsa, necesito crees pequeñas rocas de hielo para que se las lances a tus compañeros-hablo

Dirigió su vista a los niños-ustedes dos las esquivaran- ambos asintieron

Elsa no estaba del todo segura, nunca había hecho algo semejante y no quería lastimarlos-descuida no les pasara nada, ambos han pasado pruebas más duras-dijo para calmarla

Miro a sus dos compañeros-descuida Elsa somos muy fuertes-dijo Issac sonriéndole a lo cual Hyoga asintió

-está bien- se paró a una distancia prudente de ambos para comenzar

-trata de lanzarlas hacia diferentes partes de sus cuerpos, lo más rápido y fuerte que puedas-pidió Camus

Usando los dedos de sus manos, formo pequeños proyectiles hechos de hielo que se dirigieron hacia ellos como si de balas se tratasen, al principio eran lentos pero una vez que comprobó la agilidad de Isaac y Hyoga, se empezaron a tornar más rápidos.

Los dos aspirantes a caballero trataban de esquivar las rocas, las cuales eran lanzadas con mayor velocidad, algunas llegaban a rozar alguna de sus extremidades. Pasado un rato, Camus decidió que era suficiente, ambos infantes se veían un poco agitados

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde, Camus le pedía apoyo a Elsa para que formara distintas cosas que ayudaran en el entrenamiento de Hyoga e Isaac, desde crear enormes bloques de hielo para que los niños las sujetaran, hasta atrapar las piernas de ambos en hielo para mejorar su resistencia. Al mismo tiempo ella se sentía más segura de dejar fluir sus poderes

De regreso a la cabaña comieron y descansaron un rato, Elsa parecía feliz y a pesar de que no tuviera un entrenamiento tan agotador como el de sus colegas, estaba exhausta nunca antes había utilizado sus habilidades por tanto tiempo.

-¿Elsa como es que puedes crear hielo con tus manos?-pregunto curioso Hyoga

-es verdad como es que puedes hacerlo, el único que ha podido hacer lo que tú es el maestro Camus –comento Isaac

Los tres estaban junto a la chimenea, Camus se encontraba en la mesa escribiendo en una hoja los artículos que iría a comprar al día siguiente en el pueblo, pero ello no le quitaba que estuviera prestando atención a lo que sus alumnos conversaban

-lo puedo hacer desde que tengo memoria, mis padres dicen que es un don especial que me fue concedido al nacer y que es mejor que la gente no lo vea-explico

-pero ¿porque?-dijo Isaac

-papá y mamá dicen que la gente teme a lo que no conocen y por ello tengo prohibido usarlos frente a alguien desconocido, dicen que podría lastimar a alguien-esto último lo dijo con tristeza

-pero tus poderes son muy hermosos-dijo Hyoga recordando lo que había visto horas atrás- algo tan bonito como eso no podría lastimar a nadie

-Hyoga recuerda lo que el maestro Camus nos dijo, un caballero de los hielos debe mantener a raya sus emociones o estas podrían hacerle perder la cabeza-le recordó el peli verde

-es verdad….pero aun así lo que hiciste es impresionante-exclamo el rubio

A Elsa le resultaban muy agradables los dos, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de estar con más personas que no fueran Anna y sus padres y alguna que otra persona que serbia en el castillo. Se sentía feliz de tener más amigos con los cuales pudiera hablar y lo mejor de todo es que ni ellos ni su maestro le temían.

-es tarde vallan a dormir-dijo Camus desde el comedor-mañana iré al pueblo a comprar los víveres por lo que entrenaremos en cuanto llegue

Los tres infantes se levantaron del lugar para dirigirse a su habitación -buenas noches maestro- dijeron para después retirarse

-Isaac esta vez trata de no golpearme en la noche- le reclamo Hyoga a su compañero de cama

-jeje no te prometo mucho Hyoga, no me he acostumbrado a dormir con alguien más-dijo poniendo su mano en la nuca y sacando su lengua

Camus los veía marcharse pensando que tal vez no fue mala idea el aceptar ayudar al rey, después de todo Elsa también les era de gran ayuda para entrenar, termino de escribir la lista para después apagar la chimenea y dirigirse igualmente a dormir.

continuara...

**Esperaba subir el capitulo el miércoles pero lamentablemente no me fue posible. Espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, recuerden que acepto dudas, comentarios y sugerencias…chistes malos también XD.**

**También quiero agradecerles infinitamente a las personas que siguen este fanfic que a pesar de que no comentan lo leen, realmente me hace feliz saber que no pasa desapercibido. Pido disculpas si encuentran algún error ortográfico, estaré trabajando en mejorar mi ortografía.**

**Sin más por el momento me despido no sin antes agradecer los comentarios de Dakota Spencer, Junior VB, MontanaHatsune92 y que me hacen llegar su opinión, la cual es bien recibida y muy apreciada.**

** Nos vemos n.n**


	5. Chapter5: tormenta en el interior

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Frozen no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de ****MasamiKurumada y ** **Walt Disney AnimationStudios**

A la mañana siguiente, Camus se levanto temprano, prepararía el desayuno antes de marcharse al pueblo por los víveres. Una noche antes había dejado escrita la lista de las cosas que compraría, junto a ella se podía apreciar un sobre blanco

Por otro lado, dentro de la habitación de los infantes, Elsa comenzaba a despertarse, parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de abrir los ojos completamente. Pudo notar que algunos rayos de sol se colaban por un diminuto hueco en la pared de madera, dicho agujero se encontraba en la parte posterior de la pared que hacía de cabecera para ambas camas.

Afuera el sol aun brillaba, desde hace tres días no dejaba de apreciarse. Suponía que eran tres días los que pasaron desde que llego o al menos eso parecía, pues cada vez que se despertaba se sentía en un nuevo día.

Una vez que su vista se adapto a la escasa iluminación, observo que en la cama de alado Hyoga e Isaac aun dormitaban, reprimió una pequeña risa al ver la posición en la que ambos jóvenes habían amanecido pues la mano derecha de Isaac descansaba sobre la frente del rubio y su brazo izquierdo abrazaba fuertemente la almohada, en tanto Hyoga se encontraba al borde de la cama con su pierna y brazo derecho colgando, mientras su brazo izquierdo que estaba colocado en el pecho del peli verde subía y bajaba al compas de su respiración.

Se quedo contemplándolos unos minutos hasta que recordó algo, sin pensarlo se levanto y se dispuso a acomodar las cobijas para luego buscar la prenda que luciría ese día.

Busco entre sus pertenencias y de ellas extrajo un cepillo, una diadema negra y un conjunto azul celeste que contaba con un vestido de bordes negros que hacia juego con un suéter del mismo color, además sus guantes blancos y sus mayas azul cielo. Acomodo nuevamente sus cosas, antes de irse tomo un sobre que estaba debajo de su almohada para después salir directo al baño tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible

Ya estando completamente cambiada, la pequeña princesa se dirigió al comedor, al llegar vio como Camus depositaba una olla al centro de la mesa, respiro profundamente antes de dirigirle la palabra al joven de cabellera turquesa, entre sus delicadas manos se encontraba el sobre

-Bu-Buenos días maestro-dijo finalmente la niña con algo de nerviosismo

-buenos días-le contesto con su monótona voz, mientras se preparaba para marcharse

-Ma-Maestro quería pedirle un favor- dijo luego de unos minutos. No sabía porque pero le costaba hablarle con naturalidad

\- Yo….yo me preguntaba si usted… podría enviar esta carta a mis padres-mostro el sobre que tenia oculto, sin embargo el caballero seguía realizando sus actividades, parecía que había ignorado a Elsa por completo

La princesa, al no recibir respuesta alguna, decidió que lo mejor sería dejar solo al joven. Se sentía un poco triste y ello se reflejo cuando la temperatura bajo ligeramente, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando escucho la profunda voz del caballero

\- déjala sobre la mesa –pidió volteándola a ver por primera vez, como siempre su rostro era tranquilo y sin expresión alguna

Elsa sonrió y coloco la carta sobre la mesa, ya aprendería en un futuro a notar los imperceptibles cambios de expresión de su mentor así como a acostumbrarse a su seriedad

Luego de unos minutos, el cuerpo de Hyoga se vio en la necesidad de cambiar de posición, se dio la vuelta con la intención de acomodarse y cayó cual costal de papas al suelo, lo que lo hizo volver del mundo de los sueños, se levanto con pesadez y miro que la cama de Elsa estaba desocupada, se estiro para desperezarse y frotando su ojo derecho se acerco a su compañero que aun dormía plácidamente

-Isaac despierta- lo zarandeo

-Hyoga…déjame dormir un poco más- le contesto con voz aun soñolienta

-no puedo recuerda lo que acordamos anoche con Elsa –le respondió tomando su almohada y golpeándolo con la misma

-está bien, está bien ya voy, deja de golpearme

-pues apresúrate, tenemos que aprovechar que el maestro ira a comprar al pueblo

La noche anterior antes de dormir los chicos hablaban animadamente, pues a pesar del entrenamiento y que Camus los había mandado a la cama ellos no presentaban síntomas de querer irse a dormir

-flasback-

Los tres estaban sentados sobre la cama que compartían Hyoga e Isaac, la luz de la linterna alumbraba la habitación

-uff que día-dijo el peli verde recostándose sobre la cama-al menos mañana podremos empezar tarde el entrenamiento

\- Elsa, ¿crees que mañana nos puedas enseñar tus poderes?-pregunto Hyoga

-es verdad solo los vimos una vez-apoyo Isaac

Elsa lo medito un momento temía que algo fuera a pasar, pues aun no se sentía del todo segura y es que en el entrenamiento pudo notar que Camus utilizaba sus propios poderes para evitar que Elsa no acabara lastimando a ninguno de los dos, ya sea que los cubriera con algún muro de hielo o simplemente deshiciera con la ayuda de su cosmos la nieve que ella creaba

-mmm….no lo sé, no estoy muy segura de que sea buena idea

-vamos Elsa por favor-trato de convencerla el rubio poniendo su mejor carita de borrego a medio morir

-no quiero hacerles daño-hablo con nerviosismo la pequeña-además el maestro Camus no estará cerca ¿Qué haremos si pasa algo malo?

-vamos Elsa no pasara nada, te prometemos que nos alejaremos lo suficiente para que no nos lastimes-la persuadió Isaac

-anda por favor ¿sí?-insistió Hyoga

A Elsa realmente le preocupaba que algo malo sucediera no quería que les pasara lo mismo que a su hermana. Por otro lado no pasaría nada si ellos se alejaban lo suficiente ¿o no?, solo sería cuestión de liberar un poco de su poder que ella misma deseaba expulsar. Aun recordaba lo gratificante que le fue darle la pequeña demostración a su maestro, sacando sus poderes sin temor a nada, sin nada que la detuviera por un momento se sintió segura de lo que hacía, en ese momento se sentía libre

Miro los suplicantes ojos de Hyoga, se parecían tanto a los de Anna cuando le pedía que hiciera su _magia _para que ambas jugaran

-está bien pero prométanme que no se acercaran mucho-hablo por fin la princesa

-lo prometemos-dijeron ambos niños

-bueno entonces vayamos a dormir si mañana queremos aprovechar que el maestro Camus no está-dijo finalmente el peli verde.

Ya en la comodidad de sus camas los chicos se fueron quedando dormidos, sin embargo Elsa aun se encontraba despierta, escribiendo con empeño sobre unas cuantas hojas. Una vez que concluyo las guardo en un sobre, el cual deposito debajo de su almohada.

-fin del flasback-

Ambos niños se alistaron lo más rápido que les fue posible- Hyoga te toca hacer la cama- dijo Isaac poniéndose los zapatos- la última vez yo la tendí

\- sería el colmo que me mandaras a hacerla después de que no me dejaras dormir en ella ese día –se quejo el rubio

-ya te dije que no estoy acostumbrado a dormir con alguien-se escudo

Luego de unos minutos ambos salieron viendo que su maestro estaba a punto de partir

-regresare pronto-anuncio cogiendo un abrigo café claro con gorro que le tapaba parte del rostro- no se alejen de aquí-dicho esto salió dejándolos completamente solos

Si bien Camus tardaría alrededor de 1 hora en llegar por lo que aprovecharían para enseñarle a Elsa algunos de los lugares que ambos frecuentaban después de que ella les mostrara su magia

Ahora se encontraban desayunando felizmente, hablando de cosas triviales hasta que algo llamo la atención de Issac

Esperen ¿huelen eso? –interrumpió – huele a madera quemada

Los dos chiquillos inhalaron hondo, para corroborar lo que el peli verde decía y efectivamente comprobaron que tenía razón

-pero la chimenea está apagada- comento Hyoga

-¿de dónde vendrá ese olor?-pregunto Elsa

A menos que….-de inmediato Isaac se levanto de su asiento sin decir nada y salió rápidamente de la cabaña, los otros dos se miraron extrañados por la actitud del peli verde y fueron tras él. Al salir se alejaron unos cuantos pasos para ver por completo la estructura y notaron que de la parte trasera de la choza una espesa nube de humo de color grisáceo se hacía presente, de inmediato Isaac acompañado de Elsa y Hyoga se acercaron para ver lo que ocasionaba la presencia del molesto humo

Descubrieron que parte de los troncos que conformaban la estructura de la choza cambiaban a un color obscuro por la presencia de fuego, el calor que se liberaba hacia que los demás troncos que se encontraban junto a los que eran atacados por las llamas alcanzaran también el punto de ignición y ardieran

Debían hacer algo pronto pues el fuego amenazaba con extenderse por completo

-Hyoga Elsa ayúdenme a cubrir el fuego con nieve- les ordenaba a los dos niños viéndose sometido por la presión, tanto él como Hyoga se dispusieron a recoger montones de nieve entre sus manos para luego aventarla sobre las llamas que parecían no ceder ante la nieve

Elsa veía los vanos intentos de ambos niños por apagar las llamas, sabía que a ese paso el fuego les ganaría-esto es inútil- comento Hyoga –el fuego no se apaga

A pesar de estar nerviosa se armo de valor y mirando ambas manos se retiro los guantes dejándolos caer-háganse a un lado-les pidió a lo cual ellos obedecieron.

Llevo su brazo derecho hacia arriba a la altura de su pecho flexionándolo, haciendo que su puño tocara su hombro izquierdo para después extenderlo por completo con la maño abierta causando que una densa capa de nieve cubriera la parte trasera de la cabaña logrando que el fuego se extinguiera

Tanto Hyoga como Isaac observaron como el fuego cedía ante la nieve, habían olvidado por completo que Elsa podía controlar el hielo

-bien hecho Elsa- dijo Isaac feliz

-lo lograste, eres increíble-festejo Hyoga

-no fue nada chicos-contesto algo apenada, recogiendo su guantelete- aunque me pregunto que lo habrá ocasionado

Isaac y Hyoga voltearon bruscamente al sentir presencias tras de ellos, un poco tarde Elsa también nota la presencia de más personas en el lugar, estaban siendo rodeados de 6 hombres con pinta de leñadores. Acto reflejo los infantes juntaron sus espaldas ante el peligro, finalmente un último sujeto apareció abriéndose paso ante ellos, tenía un porte domínate y cuerpo fornido, su cara era adornada por una cicatriz que iba desde el labio hasta la mejilla ; tenía el cabello largo a hasta los hombros atado a una coleta baja y vestía una chamarra roja acompañado de botas para la nieve del mismo color pantalones negros y guantes naranjas era Anzor el mismo individuo que había planeado robarle al rey

Anzor miraba a Elsa como si de una gran fortuna se tratase, esto no paso desapercibido para los dos niños quienes se colocaron frente a ella a modo de protección, la niña miraba con terror al hombre mientras una ventisca se hacía presente, cosa que los hombres no notaron.

-vaya vaya que tenemos aquí- dijo con ironía-¿será acaso la princesa que tanto hemos buscado?- los demás hombres rieron con malicia

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- se aventuro a pregunta Isaac con voz retadora ocultando el pequeño temor que le infundían el sujeto

-¿hum?, ¿Qué es esto? ¡Ha! Pero si son los dos mocosos que viven con el fenómeno –dijo burlón, causando las risas de los demás, el comentario había enfurecido a ambos niños, más a Isaac quien veía con gran admiración a Camus y no permitiría que nadie se burlara de él

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste estúpido?-dijo Isaac con furia contenida, mirándolo fiero

Anzor lo tomo por el cuello de la playera sin mangas que portaba y lo levanto hasta su altura con uno de sus brazos, mientras que, con una navaja que saco de la parte trasera de su pantalón lo amenazaba. Elsa veía temerosa la escena, Hyoga sentía la temperatura del lugar descender de golpe y por alguna razón trato de calmar a la princesa

-descuida Elsa no dejaremos que nada te pase, todo saldrá bien pronto el maestro llegara y se encargara de ellos- le susurro tratando de convencerse a la vez, ella trato de calmarse seguramente su maestro ya vendría en camino

Isaac se mantenía inmóvil esperando la ora oportuna para actuar-escucha bastardo no me interesa si eres un mocoso, así que si no quieres que te mate a ti y al idiota de tu amiguito será mejor que alejen, no impedirán que me lleve a esa niña –amenazo el hombre a Isaac

-¡NO! no le haga daño- imploro Elsa - iré con ustedes pero por favor no los lastimen-pedía ella estando detrás de Hyoga que por nada del mundo dejaría que la tocaran

El cuerpo de Elsa era presa del pánico, no quería que ninguno de sus amigos resultara lastimado o muerto, se aparto de Hyoga unos cuantos pasos pues sentía que si se quedaba cerca de él podría ser víctima de sus poderes congelantes, se coloco de nueva cuenta los guantes no quería herir a nadie, ya no, incluso tampoco a los tipos que estaban ahí, simplemente quería que se marcharan sin la necesidad de atacarlos

Anzor sonrió prepotente, la furia de Isaac aumentaba cada segundo al ver que Elsa era amenazada con quitarles la vida a ambos, la ventisca se hacía más fuerte y algunos pinos empezaban a verse ligeramente cubiertos de hielo. Antes de que pasara algo mas Isaac le escupió al ojo derecho de Anzor haciendo que este lo soltara para poder llevarse la mano al ojo

-¡Hyoga!-le grito una vez que se libero, el rubio de inmediato tomo a Elsa por el brazo que al contacto con su mano esta se llenaba de escarcha, no le dio importancia y siguió a Isaac que se posicionaba frente a ellos para emprender huida hacia los bosques, ahora que sabían que venían por ella su prioridad era mantenerla a salvo, además del hecho de que los superaban en número, no podían quedarse a hacerles frente

-¡MALDITO CERDO ME LAS PAGARAS!-grito colérico limpiando la sustancia de su ojo -¡MATENLOS Y LLÉVENSE A LA MOCOSA!-les ordeno

Los seis hombres se abalanzaron contra ellos, Isaac haciendo gala de su fuerza propino un puñetazo al sujeto que se planto frente a ellos impidiéndoles el paso, ocasionando que cayera, pues la fuerza y la velocidad a la que lo golpeo fueron suficientes para derrumbarlo. Detrás de él venía Elsa y Hyoga, este último se había deshecho de la escarcha que minutos antes se había formado en su mano y se posicionaba detrás de Elsa cubriéndole las espaldas.

Los 5 individuos trataron de impedir que huyeran, uno de ellos alcanzo al tomar por el brazo a Hyoga jalándolo y haciéndolo caer

¡Hyoga!-grito Isaac regresando a auxiliar a su compañero, la ventisca tomaba más fuerza.  
El rubio golpeaba fuertemente a uno de sus agresores en el estomago dejándolo sin aire, sin embargo entre los tres hombres restantes arremetieron en su contra, dos de ellos sujetaban sus extremidades mientras el tercer sujeto le propinaba fuertes puñetazos. Hyoga forcejeaba para librarse de los golpes los cuales cesaron cuando Isaac, con una patada voladora golpeo en el costado al hombre, que lastimaba a su compañero, haciéndolo caer.  
Elsa seguía corriendo, pero se detuvo al notar que ninguno de los chicos la seguía -¡Isaac cuidado atrás!-trato de avisarle Elsa desde lejos al percatarse de que uno de los individuos se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él. Sin pensarlo la pequeña piso con fuerza el suelo, haciendo que al instante se formara un camino de hielo entre ella y el sujeto que intentaba atacar a Isaac por la espalda, congelando levemente una sus piernas. Sin perder tiempo el peli verde propino un golpe en la quijada del individuo.

Hyoga aun se encontraba tratando de encargarse de los sujetos que lo tenían rodeado, a pesar de que había derribado a uno de ellos, aun tenia a dos encima que le ganaban en altura y en fuerza, esquivaba alguno que otro golpe que le dirigían, en un pequeño descuido uno de ellos lo tomo de la parte trasera del cuello y lo jalo, haciéndolo caer a tiempo que le aplicaba una llave para someterlo

Sin darse cuenta, el cuello de Elsa fue rodeado por el brazo de Anzor quien la tomo desprevenida y la jalo contra sí mismo

Isaac sin pensarlo corrió para ayudar a la niña, el hombre a quien había golpeado en el costado recién se recuperaba y previniendo las intenciones del niño, se lanzo a teclearlo cual jugador de americano. Ambos cayeron y de inmediato el sujeto coloco el peso de su cuerpo sobre el chico para impedir que se moviera.  
Elsa sentía como su cuello era apretado y en vano trato de soltarse,  
aun tenía puestos los guantes por lo que no pudo hacerle daño al contacto con su mano.

Isaac detenía con dificultad los puños del hombre que tenia encima, la situación era complicada para él y para Hyoga, pues no podían ir a ayudar a su amiga ya que cada uno tenía un problema del cual encargarse. Se sentía tan impotente ante la situación, en momentos como esos deseaba ser un guerrero tan poderoso como su maestro para encargarse de ellos. A pesar de tener más fuerza que un niño de su edad le resultaría imposible hacerles frente a todos

-¡Elsa!-logro escuchar a Hyoga gritar con dificultad

-¡Usa tus poderes! – Isaac había olvidado por completo que su amiga tenia poderes-¡No tengas miedo en usarlos, solo así podrás ayudarnos, confió en que puedes hacerlo!

Elsa estaba paralizada ante la repentina acción de Anzor, pero al oír las palabras que le brindaba el pequeño rubio, de inmediato actuó. Como pudo se retiro uno de los guantes y coloco su mano detrás de ella. Una pequeña explosión de poder se hizo presente entre ambos, quienes fueron impulsados, Anzor para atrás y Elsa hacia enfrente, la pequeña se levanto y trato de correr lejos del lugar, pero fue tomada por la parte baja de su trenza lo que ocasiono que se detuviera.

-Así que también puedes hacer lo mismo que ese desgraciado-dijo para sí, al mismo tiempo que se tocaba el abdomen que estaba cubierto de escarcha -eso aumentara más la recompensa

Anzor la tenia fuertemente sujeta del cabello, volvió a sacar la navaja que momentos antes había utilizado para amenazar a Isaac y la coloco en el cuello de la niña –Muévete-le ordeno

-¡No! ¡Suéltala¡-articulo Hyoga haciendo uso, por un breve instante, de una fuerza sobrehumana logro soltarse de ambos individuos que lo tenían contra el suelo, golpeo la entrepierna de uno de ellos con la intención de ir a socorrer a Elsa, de repente pudo sentir una punzada en la parte trasera de la cabeza antes de que diera un paso más su vista se torno borrosa, lo último que alcanzo escuchar antes de caer inconsciente fueron las risas de los sujetos

-Este mocoso sí que tiene la cabeza dura, logro romper el tronco-dijo uno que tenía dos pedazos de madera, uno en cada mano

-Malditos-articulo con furia desde el suelo viendo caer a su amigo

-Es hora de irnos- comunico Anzor caminando con Elsa

Isaac aun tenía al sujeto encima de él, lo tomo por ambas manos para evitar que intentara golpearlo, levanto un poco el tronco de su cuerpo solo para darle un cabezazo en la cara, la nariz del hombre comenzó a sangrar en abundancia.

El se llevo las manos a la nariz para detener la hemorragia, lo cual aprovecho Isaac para empujarlo y quitárselo de encima, se levanto y con gran velocidad fue hasta Anzor quien le daba la espalda, salto y le acomodo un puntapié en la cabeza haciendo que este callera a un lado

Elsa cayó junto con el pues la sostenía de la cabellera, sin embargo en cuanto se sintió liberada se alejo lo mas que pudo

-Isaac

-¿Te encuentras bien Elsa?

Antes de que le contestara el peli verde fue inmovilizado por dos sujetos

-¡Elsa corre!

-No te dejare aquí-fue la repuesta que recibió

Anzor se levanto aun estaba un poco aturdido por el golpe, colérico tomo el arma que tenia y fue hasta donde tenían a Isaac-eres un maldito gusano ahora mismo terminare contigo-dicho esto enterró el puñal en el abdomen del chico

-¡ISAAC! -grito con horror Elsa.

Sus orbes azules se abrían desmesuradamente, gotas comenzaron a descender de ellos al ver a Isaac caer de rodillas por el intenso dolor que sentía. La nieve debajo de él se comenzaba a tornar escarlata y su cuerpo se retorcía por el dolor  
La ventisca tomo más intensidad convirtiéndose en tormenta de un momento a otro, a su alrededor el piso se congelaba, los pinos se cubrían de blanco y picos de hielo con un peculiares tonos amarillos surgían de todos lados. Los hombres soltaron al niño para tratar de esquivar los picos que se formaban, veían impresionados el poder descontrolado de la pequeña

Elsa por su parte movía sus manos a modo de que la nieve creara lo que deseaba, una especie de hombre de nieve fue creada; media aproximadamente dos metros, su complexión era algo deforme y su aspecto lucia feroz.

Muchos de los presentes al ver la situación emprendieron huida, sin embargo el golem salto quedando frente a ellos. Con un manotazo mando lejos a 2 de ellos, yendo a parar a un montículo de maderos que estaba cerca.

Mientras los otros 3, presos del pánico corrían hacia todas direcciones. Elsa haciendo uso de sus habilidades, hacia tropezar a los sujetos que finalmente fueron atacados del mismo modo que los anteriores.  
Al rededor de la cabaña yacían los cuerpos tumbados de los 6 individuos, pero faltaba uno más, el causante de todo.  
Elsa vio a Anzor correr con dirección al bosque, el muy cobarde había emprendido huida cuando el golem se distraía con los demás, ni tardo ni perezoso la figura de nieve fue tras el

0ooooo0 

Camus recién salía del establecimiento donde siempre compraba los víveres, llevaba consigo dos bolsas llenas de alimento, ya había cumplido con lo que Elsa le había pedido, ahora solo faltaba emprender el regreso

-No dudes en venir si te hace falta algo-dijo la mujer a cargo del negocio que lo despedía en la puerta

-Se lo agradezco –dijo con amabilidad antes de que notara algo extraño en el ambiente

-Pero que extraño la tormenta ha arreciado de un momento a otro-comento la anciana mirando el cielo –ten mucho cuidado de regreso- le aconsejo

El acuador pudo sentir un aumento de energía muy particular que provenía de la dirección donde se encontraba su cabaña.

Emprendió marcha de regreso, haciendo gala de una velocidad que solo los caballeros dorados poseen, no tardo mucho en llegar, justo cuando se encontraba a unos metros de la choza se detuvo, estaba cruzando el bosque cuando algo llamo su atención.  
El caballero de acuario a pesar de tener un semblante tranquilo, se encontraba alerta había notado que algunos pinos estaban congelados completamente hasta la punta solo algunos presentaban parte de su corteza cubierta de hielo, dejo a un lado sus cavilaciones pues entre los pinos diviso a un hombre el cual corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, al parecer huía de algo cuando se acerco más Camus pudo reconocerlo, se trataba de aquel sujeto que hace mucho trato de enfrentarlo para cobrar recompensa por matarlo.

Desde aquel día no lo volvió a ver, supuso que el hombre no era tan estúpido para volver, sin embargo estaba de nuevo ante él. 

Anzor huía de la bestia que lo perseguía, su respiración era agitada había corrido como nunca, detuvo su paso para postrar sus manos sobre sus rodillas y descansar un poco, miro hacia enfrente y vio a Camus, este a su vez lo miraba con su típico semblante serio, Anzor hacía lo propio y le dedicaba sus peores ojos.  
Antes de que alguno de los dos hablara, el sonido de pisadas grandes y pesadas, así como el crujir de los pinos se hicieron presentes. 

Tanto Camus como Anzor contemplaban al golem de nieve que aparecía de entre los pinos, sin pensarlo Anzor se alejo pasando a un costado del santo 

-Es mejor que ese fenómeno se encargue del monstruo-dijo dejando al caballero con el golem

El hombre de nieve rugía ante su nuevo adversario, este ni se inmuto, el golem levanto su brazo dispuesto a asestarle un golpe, sin embargo Camus esquivo el ataque y concentrando una parte de su cosmos en su puño lo atravesó hundiendo su brazo en el pecho del ser de nieve.  
Al instante este se desmorono dejando en su lugar un tumulto, una vez que se encargo de ese problema, el santo volteo a ver la dirección que Anzor había tomado 

-Será mejor averiguar lo que paso- dijo restándole importancia a la posibilidad de ir tras el individuo  
Al llegar hasta la choza donde había dejado a sus aprendices, noto que en el lugar se encontraban tumbados los cuerpos de varios hombres y de sus dos pequeños aprendices, además de que la tormenta era más dura en ese lugar, le llamo la atención ver que había picos de hielo con extrañas tonalidades rojizas y amarillentas por doquier. Logro ver que en medio de todo el panorama estaba Elsa sentada en la nieve llorando desconsoladamente, había vivido la peor de sus experiencias ese día.  
-Elsa-la llamo acercándose hasta ella 

-Por favor aléjese no quiero hacerle daño-dijo tratando de alejarse en cuanto reconoció su voz

-No lo harás-le aseguro, Camus acorto la distancia que lo separaba de ella y coloco sus manos en los hombros de la pequeña, sentía el cuerpo de Elsa temblar. 

Cuando sus manos se postraron en ella, Esa se tranquilizo por alguna extraña razón la presencia de su maestro le parecía cálida y tranquilizadora, lo que Elsa no imaginaba era que el acuariano estaba usando una pequeñísima porción de su cosmos para relajarla lo que causo que la tormenta cesara y los picos de hielo desaparecieran, por supuesto esto no paso desapercibido para su maestro 

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió?-logro decir luego de aquella escena

-a-aparecieron de repente...q-quisieron llevarme-relato

-¿tú te encuentras bien?-le pregunto

-Sí pero….a causa de ello hirieron a Hyoga e Isaac- logro decir entre sollozos  
-Ahora Isaac esta...m-muerto-dijo sin mirarlo y volviendo a derramar lagrimas  
-No. Isaac aun está con vida pero está muy débil, escúchame Elsa- ella levanto su rostro y ponía atención a lo que le fuera a decir -Necesito que lleves a Hyoga dentro de la cabaña para que yo pueda encargarme de Isaac.

La princesa seco sus lágrimas con la manga de su vestido y asentía levemente cogió sus guantes y se puso de pie.  
Camus se levanto y fue hasta el cuerpo de Isaac que se encontraba inconsciente, la nieve estaba teñida con su sangre, su cuerpo estaba más frio de lo normal, lo cargo entre sus fornidos brazos y entro con él a la cabaña. Coloco al peli verde en la mesa, se deshizo de su abrigo para después ir por el botiquín que tenía en su habitación, regreso de nuevo al comedor y del botiquín extrajo una aguja, alcohol, gasas, guantes, hilo, jeringa y un frasco pequeño lleno de un liquido transparente.  
Puso la aguja en alcohol, se coloco los guantes para descubrir el dorso del niño y limpiar la herida; con la jeringa tomo parte del liquido y lo inyecto vía intravenosa. Una vez hecho esto comenzó a ejercer presión en la parte alta de la herida impidiendo que saliera más sangre, con cuidado cosió en la zona afectada para finalmente lo vendarlo

Afuera, Elsa hacia todo lo posible por llevar al chico adentro, paso uno de los brazos de Hyoga por sobre su hombro para sujetarlo le costó caminar con él pero finalmente logro llevarlo hasta la puerta y dejándolo apoyado contra la cabaña abrió la puerta para después arrastrarlo para meterlo. Por su parte Camus recién terminaba de su labor con Isaac cuando volteo al lumbral de la puerta Elsa metía al rubio.

Dejo de lado por un momento a Isaac luego de que este ya no estuviera en peligro, tomo a su otro alumno para cargarlo y lo llevo hasta la habitación seguido de Elsa. Lo deposito suavemente en la cama y lo reviso, no tenía heridas de gravedad solo en alguna que otra parte de su cuerpo presentaba hematomas y sentía la parte trasera de su cabeza inflamada al igual que su frente, tomo una venda y la enrollo alrededor de su testa

Elsa observaba en silencio cada movimiento que su maestro hacia le parecía impresionante que se mantuviera tan sereno ante la situación que horas antes había tenido lugar, vio a Hyoga ahora parecía dormir plácidamente, daba la impresión de ser un pequeño ángel que dormitaba entre las nubes, hubiera seguido pensando lo mismo hasta que miro su frente vendada

Se retiro uno de sus guantes, hizo todo lo posible por relajarse, con sumo cuidado puso su fría mano en la frente del ruso para aminorar la hinchazón pasados unos minutos alejo su mano y la volvió a cubrir

No supo en qué momento su mentor había salido de la alcoba para regresar con Isaac en brazos, el cual fue puesto junto a Hyoga

-Se pondrán bien–le anuncio a la pequeña que los miraba con marcada preocupación-debemos dejarlos descansar

-Está bien-se aparto de los dos y salió de la habitación siguiendo al caballero, ahora nadie corría peligro

**Continuara….. **

**Bueno después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar he aquí el capitulo 5, ahora que estoy de vacaciones podre subir los capítulos más seguido. Entre la escuela y el trabajo se me dificultaba concentrarme para escribir los siguientes capítulos.**

**Dejando de lado mis traumas, me gustaría hacerles la recomendación de un fanfic de esta misma categoría. Se llama 'Almas de Hielo' y el autor es mi buen amigo Greyfox123, igualmente es un crossover de Saint Seiya y Frozen, en lo personal vale la pena que lo lean pues si les ha gustado esta historia de seguro también les será de su agrado Almas de Hielo, además de que son escasos los fanfics que unen a estos dos universos**

**Finalmente quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, ya sea crítica reconstructiva u opinión, la verdad es que son muy apreciados.**

**Les agradezco infinitamente a ****greyfox123****, ****Junior VB por comentar y aportarme algunas ideas, asi como a ****Dakota Spencer**** quien me apoyo a corregir algunas cosas de este capítulo (eres un amor T.T).**

** , ****MontanaHatsune92****, ****Junior VB, ****, ****karenkaze y ****Andrea de Cisne**** igualmente gracias por comentar y no se preocupen que pienso terminar este fic, espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado muchas gracias por su apoyo nos vemos n.n **


	6. Chapter 6: Calma después de la tormenta

**Disclaimer…los personajes de Saint Seiya y Frozen no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de ****MasamiKurumada y ** **Walt Disney AnimationStudios**

Al salir de la habitación junto con Elsa se dirigió hasta el comedor donde aun estaba todo el material que había utilizado para sanar a Isaac. Elsa caminaba detrás de él, aun tenia latente el suceso anterior, sobre todo recordaba esa cálida energía que la envolvió cuando Camus apareció.

No sabía que era, sin embargo jamás olvidaría aquella sensación que le trasmitió por unos momentos paz y tranquilidad. Caminaba distraída hasta que se dio cuenta que no portaba los guantes, aquellos que la ayudaban a tener su poder bajo control.

Dispuesto a dejar el lugar en orden se aproxima hasta la mesa, sin embargo la presencia de una ráfaga de nieve lo detuvo. Al voltear contemplo como los poderes de Elsa ya habían corrompido parte de la habitación, congelando la mitad de la estancia. Las partículas de nieve en el aire se encontraban en un estado de animación suspendido y parte de las paredes estaban cubiertas por escarcha.

La niña se veía temerosa, lo que ocasionaba que poco a poco el hielo de las paredes se extendiera. —Lo siento. Yo…tratare de arreglarlo. —dijo nerviosa.

Al ver que el hielo no cesaba su avance, el guardián del onceavo templo decidió intervenir—Tranquilízate, yo me hare cargo—el caballero coloco una de sus manos en la pared y al instante el hielo se disipo.

Elsa veía con sorpresa como el hielo desaparecía con un simple toque por parte del joven, nuevamente miro sus manos para luego cerrarlas antes de que ocasionara otro desastre. —Yo…necesito mis guantes. Los olvide afuera —señalo

—Quédate aquí yo iré por ellos—ordeno al recordar a los sujetos que horas antes habían causado estragos. Además había olvidado los víveres.

Salió de la cabaña y noto a los 6 individuos que estaban tendidos en el suelo, supuso que ya estarían muertos, aun así se acerco a cada uno de ellos para tomarles el pulso dándose cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Haciendo gala de sus habilidades como el 'mago de agua y hielo' enterró los cuerpos bajo la nieve.

Pronto aquellos hombres se agregarían a la lista de personas fallecidas que se le atribuía al 'monstruo de los hielos', se hablaría por unas semanas de ellos en el pueblo y finalmente quedarían como prueba de que es mejor no meterse en los dominios de él.

El asunto a veces le resultaba divertido, pues en la mayoría de las ocasiones los hombres que se aventuraban en esa zona, en un descuido eran la presa de algún oso o sufrían algún accidente. Sin embargo en cada una de esas tragedias el siempre era, es y seria la causa de sus decesos.

Sin darle mayor importancia al asunto fue hasta donde había dejado las cosas, por suerte la nieve aun no enterraba las bolsas y ningún animal se había acercado a hurgar.

Elsa esperaba a su maestro, intentaba no alterarse aun así parte del piso empezaba a congelarse. Su alivio vino cuando Camus entro por la puesta con algunas bolsas de papel y sus preciados guantes —Toma. —Una vez en su poder, la pequeña se los coloco y el hielo se contrajo.

Camus acomodo las cosas sobre la mesa— ¿Por qué razón utilizas los guantes? —el Acuariano intentaba descubrir algo más sobre el poder de la niña.

— Mi padre dice que los guantes detienen mis poderes, por eso no puedo quitármelos

— "Siendo su padre una de las pocas personas en las que ella confía, cree que al usar los guantes su poder se detiene y como resultado de dicha creencia, su ansiedad se mantiene bajo control y por lo tanto sus poderes. Un modo de pensar psicológico" —pensó

Si bien Elsa estaba más tranquila ahora, pero no podía dejar de pensar lo que su maestro había hecho para detener su devastador poder.

Recordaba esa sensación cálida y reconfortante que sintió cuando él se acerco para detenerla, era la primera vez que sentía algo así, fue entonces cuando se pregunto acerca del origen de los poderes de su mentor

—Maestro... —la niña rompió el silencio que reinaba en el lugar y tomo asiento en una de las sillas. — ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —no tenía idea de cómo debería proceder

El joven asintió levemente como respuesta. — ¿Cómo es que puede controlar el hielo como yo?

—Eso es gracias al control y dominio que tengo de mi cosmoenergia

—Cosmoenergia—murmuro Elsa para impedir perder detalle de aquella palabra

—Sí, la cosmoenergia es la fuerza contenida del universo que se encuentra en cada persona. Se necesita de práctica y entrenamiento para poder dominarlo.

—Cuando llego para detenerme pude sentir una energía extraña que me tranquilizaba... ¿lo hizo usted verdad?

—Así es, utilice una parte de mi cosmos en ti. El cosmos está asociado con la mente, el alma y los sentidos de las personas, por eso, cuando controlas el tuyo puedes percibir los diferentes estados de alteración en los demás

— ¿Yo también debo aprender a usarlo?

—Tú caso es diferente ya que la fuente de tus poderes no proviene del dominio que tengas sobre tú cosmos. Tienes un don especial que debes aprender a dominar, el miedo se ha vuelto tú peor enemigo.

Fue entonces cuando recapitulo todo el caos que había generado su terror al ver a Isaac ser lastimado. Los hombres huyendo despavoridos, las tormentas y las estalactitas que los herían en su intento de escapar, pero sobre todo, la bestia que anhelaba deshacerse de ellos como pago a su osadía. —Soy un monstruo—pronuncio afligida al darse cuenta del tremendo acto cometido.

Esto se tornaba complicado pues no pensaba hacer sentir mal a la niña, sin duda Camus no era muy sutil al hablar y eso comenzaba a pesarle. —Escucha Elsa, llevas acuestas una culpa que no te permite avanzar, te consideras un monstruo por haber lastimado involuntariamente a otros. Mientras sigas pensando eso eventualmente tus poderes causaran daño.

La princesa escuchaba atenta lo que el joven le exponía. — ¿Es acaso eso lo que deseas?

—No, quiero dejar de tener miedo no soy un monstruo. —su mirada reflejaba el anhelo de su deseo. — Quiero ser libre

Camus asintió complacido por la actitud que Elsa había tomado, estaba dispuesto a aprender más acerca de los poderes de la niña e instruirla en ello.

0ooooo0

Un día había pasado y Hyoga comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia, abría lentamente los ojos adaptándose a la luz del lugar. Miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta entonces que se encontraba en la cabaña, recostado en su cama y cubierto por mantas. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza al sentir una punzada tocando así la tela de las vendas que lo cubrían.

A su lado, Isaac descansaba sin dar indicios de querer despertar. Salió del cuarto y fue hasta el comedor con la esperanza de encontrar a su maestro y a Elsa, no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido pero supuso que Camus llego a tiempo para socorrerlos.

Silencio era lo que reinaba, ni el caballero ni la princesa se encontraban ahí, no paso mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Camus seguido de la pequeña-¡Hyoga!-exclamo ella con jubilo

— ¿cómo te sientes Hyoga? —escucho la voz del mayor

—Un poco adolorido—admitió, tocándose la cabeza

Camus se hinco hasta su altura y paso sus finos dedos por detrás de la cabeza del rubio que al contacto se quejo por el dolor

El joven fue a su habitación trayendo de regreso una píldora que ofreció al niño. —Debes descansar, mañana mismo retomaremos el entrenamiento

Al rubio no le agradaba mucho la idea de volver a la cama, no se sentía cansado por lo que tardaría bastante en volver a dormir, aun así tampoco desobedecería a su maestro, a pesar de que jamás en su vida les había levantado la mano a ninguno de los dos. Su glacial mirada bastaba para que ninguno pensara siquiera en desobedecer sus indicaciones. Por lo menos tenía a Elsa para distraerse.

Dos días más pasaron, e Isaac aun no daba indicios de querer despertar. Camus se mantenía al pendiente de él, más aun cuando en una ocasión el chiquillo ardía en fiebre. Gracias a que tanto Elsa como Hyoga se mantenían junto a él, pudieron notar que algo andaba mal al escucharlo murmurar fue entonces cuando dieron aviso al mayor, quien detuvo la elevada temperatura.

No era conveniente dejar morir al chico y sobre todo porque era él quien poseía mayor potencial hasta el momento. Ya anteriormente habían desertado otros niños, demasiado débiles para soportar el duro entrenamiento que se necesitaba, Isaac por el contrario había superado las pruebas, había sobrevivido y no pensaba dejarlo a esas alturas del partido.

Si bien, Camus aprovecho esos días en los que Isaac no estaba presente para intentar poner al pequeño rubio a la par de él. El pobre Hyoga sentía extremo cansancio y dolor corporal cuando se terminaba, a pesar de tener dos años con Camus aun no lograba seguirle el ritmo al peli verde.

Por otro lado Elsa también tenía sus propias dificultades pues en muchas ocasiones, el miedo la hacía perder el control. Aun le pesaba lo que le había hecho a Anna y a los hombres que intentaron llevársela.

Para el quinto día Hyoga moría de fatiga, luego de regresar del entrenamiento con los músculos hinchados por su constante trabajo se dejo caer en la cama que compartía con Isaac

—Hyoga ¿porque tú e Isaac están entrenando? —Elsa como era costumbre le hacía compañía

El rubio lo medito un momento. —Es para despertar nuestra cosmoenergia. —nuevamente guardo silencio e intento recordar las lecciones de su maestro. —Cuando podamos dominarla nos serán otorgadas una de las 88 armaduras que usaremos para proteger a la diosa Atenea.

— ¿Y quién es ella? —la curiosidad de Elsa iba en aumento, nunca había escuchado cosas como el cosmos o las armaduras. Sentía cierta fascinación por aquel nuevo mundo que le era revelado.

—Pues Isaac y el maestro Camus siempre dicen que ella es la encargada defender al mundo del mal y como sus protectores debemos luchar por los ideales de paz y justicia que ella representa.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida al ver a Isaac removerse en su lugar, el peli verde se despertó de un sobresalto, sintiéndose desubicado hasta que noto la presencia de sus dos compañeros

— ¡Isaac! —pronunciaron ambos. El mencionado procesaba la situación, no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido y ello lo reflejaba la confusión en su rostro.

Isaac aun tenía presente el extraño sueño que hubiera tenido antes de despertar. Una enorme criatura que nadaba en los confines del océano, sus ojos brillantes que se mantenían fijos en él así como sus enormes tentáculos que lo mantenían preso, fueron las imágenes que se habían grabado en su mente. Lo último que recordó antes de despertar fue la gutural voz de la criatura llamándolo.

Un dolor agudo en su estomago lo trajo de nueva cuenta a la realidad cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a recostarse.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —pregunto con preocupación Elsa. El peli verde trato de hablar pero solo pudo emitir un leve gruñido, de pronto el sonido de unos pasos acercándose se hizo presente

Isaac abrió con esfuerzo los ojos, topándose con la mirada de Camus-Maestro….-murmuro

— ¿Cómo te encuentras Isaac? —el tono de Camus era neutral, pero un brillo fugaz de preocupación surcaba su mirada

—M-Me duele-dijo señalando con temor su pequeño vientre

El joven asintió y salió de la habitación regresando al poco rato con un vaso de agua y una medicina. Isaac se incorporo con dificultad ignorando el dolor que ello le causaba, tomo el medicamento y nuevamente se dejo caer.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — la duda lo carcomía, aun sabiendo que seguramente su maestro había intervenido

—No tiene importancia ahora, será mejor que descanses—respondió simplemente. Postro su mano en la frente del chiquillo para asegurarse de que la fiebre no se hiciera presente. —Hyoga, Elsa—los llamo para dejar descansar al peli verde.

El caballero de acuario salió de la estancia, acompañado por los dos niños, Isaac sentía como la medicina iba haciendo efecto, aminorándole poco a poco el dolor. Pero a su vez, le adormilaba. Poco antes de de dormirse de nuevo recordó el extraño sueño que tuvo antes de despertar, había sido un sueño muy real que aun le estremecía….

Un tiempo después la vida de los cuatro había vuelto a la normalidad, todo volvía a remontarse al adiestramiento de Elsa, Hyoga e Isaac, estos dos últimos de igual forma recibían clases teóricas.

Las clases teóricas se tornaban aburridas para Isaac pues él como el niño interactivo que solía ser, gustaba más por la práctica. En cambio para el rubio era un verdadero alivio pues al no estar acostumbrado al recio ritmo que se requiere para entrenar el cuerpo, el estar sentado y descansando, le resulta una bendición.

La herida en el estomago de Isaac ya solo era una línea rosada, que comenzaba a tornarse blanca. La consideraba su primera herida de guerra, la primera que había sufrido por hacer lo que consideraba correcto, de vez en cuando la miraba, sintiéndose orgulloso de si mismo.

0ooooo0

El frio le calaba con insistencia, nunca había estado ahí y si de ser honesto se trataba jamás pensaría en volver. El clima helado ya se había declarado su enemigo eso era seguro y es por ello que no le daría el gusto de la victoria.

Su creciente orgullo le impedía la derrota, no se dejaría doblegar por un poco de aire frio, y como si el mismo clima aceptara el reto le ataco con una nueva ráfaga de aire que amenazaba con convertirse en ventisca, misma que le despojo de la manta que usaba como caperuza, dejándolo desprotegido y a su merced. No podía ceder, no ante semejante acto, nadie se mofaba del gran Milo de escorpio y vivía para contarlo.

Encendió ligeramente su cosmos, lo suficiente para mantenerlo a una temperatura adecuada. Dar con la morada de Camus no fue tarea difícil, pues con solo seguir la energía que de él emanaba era más que suficiente, lo difícil era soportar semejante clima que más que estar en algún lugar del planeta le parecía estar metido en una hielera.

Estaba cerca y ello lo demostraba el pequeño poblado que se divisaba a lo lejos, no tardo en llegar a las afueras de este donde un madero le indicaba el nombre del lugar.

— "kohoutek" —leyó. Un nombre muy peculiar sin duda.

Se adentro en la aldea encontrando en el proceso una especie de bar, por el momento dejaría en tregua su batalla con el clima de Siberia que no dejaba de enviar ventarrones y se refugiaría en aquel establecimiento.

**Continuara….**

**He aquí un capítulo más, luego de meses sin actualizar por fin se me hizo. Sinceramente este ha sido el capítulo más complicado de escribir ya que por alguna razón no se me ocurría nada para continuarlo. Por suerte no paso lo mismo con los demás capítulos y es por ello que las actualizaciones serán más seguidas, sí, no todo fue tiempo perdido XD**

**Contestando ****Reviews**

**Flor: ¡Hola Flor! me alegra que te este gustando y sip, lo voy a continuar jejeje aun hay muchas cuestiones pendientes. Por supuesto que esto no puede acabar sin haber tenido ese toque de romance y acción, aunque bueno Elsa es aún muy joven pero ten por seguro que ya vendrá aquello que todos esperan ;)**

**KarenKaze: Que hay Karen, es bueno ver que te ha entretenido esta historia jajaja espero seguir haciéndote feliz con las futuras actualizaciones n.n**

**Laura: ¡Hola! nuevamente me reporto con un capítulo más, esta vez ya no me demorare tanto, gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Les agradezco sus comentarios pues fueron de gran apoyo para obligar a mi Musa a volver de sus vacaciones y escribir nuevamente, sean sumamente felices estos últimos días del año, ya nos estaremos leyendo dentro de poco n.n **


	7. Chapter 7: La reina de las nieves

**Disclaimer…los personajes de Saint Seiya y Frozen no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de MasamiKurumada y Walt Disney Animation Studios **

Paso al pequeño pueblo a beber algo antes de ir con Camus, al llegar a lo que parecía una posada pudo ver como arrojaban a un sujeto fuera del lugar, este se levanto colérico mientras gritaba. — ¡Bola de imbéciles, cobardes!-el sujeto que no era otro que Anzor volteo a ver a Milo quien se quedo presenciando lo sucedido. — Y tú que miras idiota. — dijo para darse vuelta y marcharse.

El escorpión estaba a punto de ir tras el sujeto y darle su merecido, hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente, dándole pasó a un balde con agua que fue vertido en el joven. Milo se estremeció al sentir el frió líquido recorrer todo su cuerpo

— ¡Oh! ¡Cuánto lo lamento! — se dejo oír la voz de la responsable quien era una mujer de avanzada edad. — Por favor permítame ayudarlo. — dijo algo nerviosa sosteniendo aun el bote.

Milo se contuvo las ganas de gritar al ver que se trataba de una viejecita. — Descuide no es nada. — trato de sonar amable, aunque para sus adentros estaba más que molesto.

— Por favor le suplico que pase— dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta.

— No es necesario, gracias.

— Insisto, además puede que pesque un resfriado si se queda así. — dicho esto arrastro al joven hacia adentro. Dada la terquedad de la mujer, Milo no opuso resistencia y se dejo guiar.

Por dentro el lugar lucia algo pequeño pero acogedor. — Tome asiento por favor enseguida regreso. — hablo ella sirviendo una copa de alcohol la cual ofreció al joven, para luego desaparecer de su vista

Milo resoplo y se retiro la caperuza al igual que su chaqueta y la caja de pandora, se sentó lo más cerca de la chimenea y coloco sus pertenecías junto a él.

Tomo de golpe la bebida ofrecida por la mujer, pronto empezó a sentir como su cuerpo entraba en calor y al no encontrar nada mejor que hacer se dedico a mirar a su alrededor. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, más específicamente de hombres que aparentemente llegaban de un arduo día de trabajo.

— ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡El tipo está loco! —Un hombre corpulento que estaba en una de las mesas cerca de él alzo la voz. —Creé que puede venir y convencernos de ir tras ese monstruo.

—Miren que querer ir tras él con solo 5 hombres es un suicidio. —dijo otro

—Ni siquiera con 30 seriamos capaces de siquiera tocarlo, ese sujeto es un demonio.

— ¿Hablan del mago de hielo? —Alzaron la voz desde otra mesa

— ¿Acaso no supieron que desapareció a 6 inocentes hombres solo por pisar su territorio?

—'¿Se referirán a Camus?'—Pensó el peliazul, prestando atención a la polémica que se estaba generando en el lugar.

Comentarios similares rondaban en boca de todos, a Milo le parecían divertidos algunos pues sin duda exageraban bastante las cosas. La anciana apareció con una toalla y algunas frazadas las cuales tendió al caballero

Milo tomo la toalla para pasarla sobre su cabeza, tratando de secar lo mejor posible su larga y húmeda cabellera. Una vez que se seco lo más posible extendió de nueva cuenta la toalla a la señora. —Le agradezco mucho las molestias, dígame ¿Cuánto le debo por la copa?

—Oh no es necesario la casa invita, además es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haberlo mojado jovencito, es una pena que deba irse.

Milo le sonrió y dejó discretamente unas monedas en la barra, tomó sus pertenencias y se coloco su chaqueta que ya no estaba tan húmeda, para luego marcharse.

Al salir un sujeto lo esperaba, armado con una navaja que coloco en el cuello del escorpión apenas lo vio. —Dame todo lo que tengas, ¡Ahora! —le ordeno

—Lo siento pero creo que te equivocaste de persona. —expreso de forma tranquila, dejando ver la larga uña de su dedo índice

—No estoy jugando cretin...…

Un rápido movimiento de su aguja escarlata basto para que el sujeto cayera fulminado, con un profundo agujero a la altura del corazón de donde brotaba sangre. Milo se dio cuenta entonces de que se trataba del tipo que lo había agredido antes de entrar a la posada

—Una escoria menos en que pensar—dijo restándole importancia y continuando con su marcha.

0ooooo0

Estaba cruzando tranquilamente el bosque, tomándose el tiempo en llegar hasta su destino, cuando pudo divisar a una niña unos metros adelante – '¿Que hará una niña en este lugar?, ¿Se habrá perdido?'—pensó el escorpión al no recordar haber visto una vivienda desde que dejo el pueblo kilómetros atrás, según sabía Camus era el único que habitaba en esa zona.

Elsa recolectaba animadamente algunas ramas, tanto ella como Hyoga e Isaac les fue encomendado la tarea de recolectar algunas ramas que avivaran el fuego de la chimenea. Estaban algunos metros lejos de la cabaña y aun así había acordado con Hyoga de que después de recoger algunas ramas jugarían

Con sus bazos repletos de maderos se dispuso a marcharse de la zona, sin embargo una profunda voz a sus espaldas la paralizo

—Oye niña ¿Te has perdido?

Al voltear observo a un hombre del mismo tamaño que su maestro, de inmediato se puso alerta pensando que probablemente aquel sujeto venia con la misma intención que los anteriores. Elsa se puso nerviosa al recordar la terrible experiencia de aquel día, se formo una repentina ventisca en el lugar la cual no paso desapercibida para Milo.

La princesa retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, donde la nieve debajo de ella se endurecía, el caballero de inmediato lo noto y se acerco aun más

Sin arriesgarse Elsa extendió sus brazos formando así picos de hielo que rodearon al caballero, la pequeña sin pensarlo corrió hacia la cabaña.

Aunque sorprendido, Milo esquivo sin mucha dificultad las estalactitas. — ¡Espera! —grito yendo tras de ella más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. — ¿Cómo diablos hizo eso?'—pensó.

Avanzo un poco más hasta que una inmensa masa de nieve intento golpearlo, el joven logro evadir el golpe, solo para darse cuenta de que frente a él se encontraba un monstruo hecho de nieve que media casi 2 metros

El golem lanzo más puñetazos a su oponente, este a su vez los esquivaba sin esfuerzo al ser estos muy lentos. Milo logro divisar a la niña quien se detuvo para verlo, intercambiaron miradas un momento y ella volvió a escapar

Por fin el gigante logro asestar un golpe en contra del caballero, que termino bajo toneladas de nieve gracias a esa leve distracción. Ya harto del asunto, elevo su cosmos y haciendo uso de su aguja escarlata, dio un certero pinchazo al golem el cual exploto al ser atravesado por un haz rojizo.

Milo apago su cosmoenergia a tiempo en que la ventisca cesaba. — ¿Que ha sido todo eso?-comento al aire. Volteo a todos lados y no diviso más a la pequeña, soltó un leve suspiro al ver que la nieve en sus ropas se había derretido a causa de elevar su cosmos, mojándolo nuevamente, no dio mayor importancia al asunto y siguió su camino.

0ooooo0

Unos impacientes golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, sabía que se trataba de Milo, hace unos momentos sintió el aumento de su energía. Abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse a su compañero titiritando de frio mientras intentaba darse un poco de calor frotándose las manos.

El escorpión, sin dudarlo, empujo a Camus para entrar e ir directamente a la chimenea

—Milo, no debiste venir. —fue su escueta respuesta.

—Yo también te extrañe mucho Camus. —dijo el peliazul con sarcasmo, casi metiéndose dentro del fogón.

Camus cerró la puerta tras de sí para luego acercarse a Milo quien se encontraba hincado frente al fuego, lo miro a él y luego las ropas de este, las cuales tenían un claro signo de estar empapadas.

El caballero del escorpión celeste no necesito de palabras para entender que su amigo le pedía una explicación.

— ¡Puedes creer que una niña creó un monstruo gigante de hielo que me ataco! —soltó de repente, levantándose en el proceso

Camus sonrió interiormente, no tenía duda alguna de que se trataba de Elsa, arqueo levemente una de sus cejas. — ¿Una niña con poderes te ataco? ¿Sabes lo incongruente que suena eso?

—Búrlate todo lo que quieras, yo sé lo que vi. —dijo levemente indignado

—Suponiendo que fuera verdad, me dices que una pequeña niña logro derrotar al gran Milo de escorpio—hablo con ligera ironía, se aparto unos instantes para traer hasta el griego una frazada

Milo bufo—Me distraje fue todo. —Trato de defenderse enrollándose en el proceso con la cobija. —No todos los días vez algo así y más aun sabiendo que hasta el momento tú eres el único capaz de hacer cosas de ese tipo—dijo volviendo a acercarse al fuego y sacando algo de entre sus ropas. —Toma-dijo aventándole un libro, Camus lo cogió en el aire y miro la portada.

—No comprendo tu repentino interés por ese tomo.

Camus despego su vista del libro un instante y se dirigió al peliazul. — ¿Lo leíste?

—Para tu sorpresa sí, además era lo único que podía hacer mientras llegaba.

El santo de acuario tomo asiento en una de las sillas del comedor mientras hojeaba el libro. A su vez, Milo imitaba la acción. —Definitivamente prefiero el calor de Grecia que el frio de este horrible lugar.

—Si mal no recuerdo, te pedí que lo enviaras por correo

Milo se encogió de hombros para luego sonreír de lado. —Admítelo, mi visita es lo mejor que te ha pasado en todo este tiempo que llevas aquí haciéndola de niñera.

Camus no emitió palabra alguna, sabía que el octavo guardián gustaba de intentar molestarlo, como incontables veces atrás, no le daría el gusto

—Además un pequeño desvió de la Isla de Hokkaido hasta Siberia no es mucho problema—dijo confiado. — Es divertido oír lo que se rumora de ti en el pueblo ¿Sabes? Al parecer te tienen miedo

—La gente le teme a lo que no conoce—Comento simplemente el de acuario

—'El mago de agua y hielo' todo un monstruo al que le gusta causar tormentas y matar gente….incluso dicen que controlas osos para atacar a los hombres. —Milo sonrió divertido

—Sea cual sea la situación su miedo de pueblerinos los aleja de la verdad. —su voz como siempre era inmune ante cualquier emoción.

El guardián del onceavo templo pasaba las páginas del libro, este contenía algunos relatos de la cultura nórdica. El peli azul veía a Camus pasar hoja por hoja hasta que se detuvo de golpe pues algo había llamado su atención

—"La reina de las nieves"—leyó Milo el titulo. — ¿Que tiene de especial esa historia? —pregunto al ver que su amigo no tenía intención de cambiar la pagina

Sin previo aviso la puerta de la cabaña se abrió de par en par, dándole paso a Hyoga, Isaac y Elsa. De inmediato Milo reconoció a la niña, de igual forma Elsa lo identifico.

—Es-Es él—articulo la pequeña colocándose detrás de Isaac.

—Pero si es la niña que encontré en el bosque. —Comento con ligera sorpresa el peli azul. —Lo vez Camus lo que te dije era cierto-dijo volteando a verlo.-Espera, ¿Tú ya la conocías? Entonces porque dijiste que era una locura lo que me paso. —dijo molesto al saber que Camus le había tomado el pelo

—Por cierto ¿no tus discípulos eran solo varones?

—Así es—el joven de cabellos turquesa dejo de lado el libro

—Entonces ¿quién es ella? —demando saber ante la simpleza de las respuestas que le brindaban

—Es Elsa—comento como si de algo obvio se tratase

—Claro...Elsa, de toda la vida. — Soltó con sarcasmo. — ¿Ahora te robas a los niños Camus? Valla que lo tuyo es grave.

Al ver que el susodicho hablaba con su maestro, Isaac bajo la guardia. Milo se levanto de su sitio, dejando ver su porte imponente y su gran altura. Se acerco hasta donde ellos clavando su vista en cada uno, examinándoles, en especial a la niña.

Isaac se sentía extraño pues aquel hombre transmitía algo diferente no parecía ser como Camus sino todo lo contrario. Por otro lado, a Hyoga le infligía algo de temor aunque de igual forma le daba curiosidad

Aunque a Isaac el individuo le intimidaba, lo miro de manera neutra. Finalmente Milo regreso junto a Camus dejando de lado a los chiquillos. — ¿Me explicaras que sucede?

—Vayan a su habitación. —Ordeno el de cabellos turquesa

Los pequeños se marcharon viendo por última vez al invitado de su maestro. —Los mocosos están aprendiendo bien tu carácter, en especial el de cabello verde es una pequeña copia de ti—comento con algo de sorna, volviendo a tomar asiento—Ahora que se fueron me dirás lo que sucede

Camus suspiro internamente, Milo no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera todo—Hace unos meses el monarca de Arendelle vino hasta mi, con la intención de que le ayudase a su hija a tener un control sobre sus poderes. —Explico como si del clima hablara.

—Espera ¡¿Qué?! — El de escorpio apenas y podía digerir las palabras del francés, que a pesar de decirlas con voz calma, no disminuía el peso de la noticia. — ¿Estás diciendo que esa mocosa es la hija de un Rey y que además tiene la habilidad de controlar el hielo?

—Así es, la tendré bajo mi cargo durante un año, así haya aprendido o no a dominar sus habilidades será entregada de vuelta.

—Camus ¿Acaso olvidaste que una de las normas del Santuario es que ningún caballero puede entrenar a una persona que no sea protegida por alguna constelación? Aquella niña no dará su vida por Athena.

—Sí, se perfectamente las normas que rigen al Santuario. —contesto el de acuario. — Yo no le he enseñado ninguna de las técnicas de los caballeros de hielo, ella ya poseía esas habilidades antes de llegar aquí. Solo le enseño a dominar sus emociones.

Milo sonrió ante la respuesta del otro. —Siempre saliéndote con la tuya. Pero si aquella niña ya es capaz de generar hielo a esa edad ¿Por qué no habría sido escogida como la portadora de la armadura de cisne?

—Tal vez su destino sea otro. De acuerdo a lo que vio el patriarca en Star Hill, estoy entrenando a los indicados. —expreso Camus

—Entonces ¿Cómo es posible que tenga esos poderes?... Aunque podría ser la representante de Odín en la tierra—dijo como una posibilidad el peli azul

—Según tengo entendido esa es Hilda de Polaris. —contesto el de acuario, volviendo a concentrarse en el libro

Milo se acerco más. — ¿Estás seguro de que la respuesta la encontraras ahí?

—Tal vez —comento Camus, disponiéndose a leer lo que el libro en sus manos le ofrecía

"Se dice que en la época del mito un pérfido Troll confecciono un espejo mágico, el cual era incapaz de reflejar la bondad de las personas, devolviendo imágenes distorsionadas y terroríficas. El Diablo y sus pupilos, muy felices con el artefacto del Troll, decidieron llevar el espejo al cielo para escandalizar a los ángeles, quienes se verían reflejados como horrorosas criaturas diabólicas. Sin embargo a causa de un error logístico el espejo cayó hacia la Tierra, rompiéndose en millones de pequeños fragmentos de cristal, no más grandes que un grano de arena.

Estos fragmentos se esparcieron por todas partes y fueron aspirados por la mayoría de los habitantes del mundo, cuyos corazones, poco a poco, fueron congelándose irremediablemente a tal punto que sus ojos se convirtieron en pequeñas réplicas del espejo del Troll, reflejando únicamente el costado malo que hay dentro de todos.

Al pasar los años, las personas que habían inhalado aquel aire fallecieron, sin embargo solo una persona fue capaz de sobrevivir a los fragmentos del espejo. Esa persona es aquella a la que se le conoció como la Reina de las Nieves; ama y señora de los secretos del hielo.

En un lugar lejano donde la nieve nunca se derrite hay un magnifico castillo hecho del hielo más frio, brillando en las luces del norte ahí es donde paso su eternidad alejada de cualquier tipo de contacto existente con las personas. Belleza, gran poder y elegancia estaban siempre presentes en ella, sin embargo la humanidad que alguna vez tuvo fue sepultada, dando paso al odio hacia cualquier sentimiento de afecto se volvió tan fría como el hielo que la rodea

Fue sellada en una urna, siendo este el único método para contener su devastador poder. El alma de la reina del hielo espera impaciente su liberación para llevar a cabo su venganza en contra de quien la encerró"

Camus cerró el libro luego de terminar y permaneció en silencio mientras meditaba, al cabo de unos segundos Milo hablo. —¿Espejo mágico?...Cam tu más que nadie sabe que la magia es una tontería, tal vez ese tipo de historias fueran creíbles cuando éramos niños.

—En cierta forma, el espejo no es mágico en sí mismo, ya que solo favorece una mirada cruel y sórdida del mundo; pero esa crueldad y esa sordidez no son un invento del cristal; existen, así como existe la bondad que atenúa el cinismo de los corazones fríos.

Milo cruzo sus manos tras su cabeza dirigiendo su vista al techo—Suponiendo que así fuera, entonces si fue encerrada en una urna lo más seguro es que la mocosa...

—Elsa—Lo corrigió el de acuario

—Lo que sea. —Mencionó restándole importancia. — Si es que la historia tiene algo de verdad, lo más seguro es que la urna fuera abierta el día en el que ella fue concebida.

—El padre de la niña menciono que el día de su nacimiento una fuerte ventisca de nieve azotaba el palacio, algo realmente extraño. —El semblante del francés se mantuvo sereno, mientras su cabeza cavilaba todas las posibilidades.

Para Milo el tema se estaba volviendo exasperante al no tener una idea acertada sobre el origen de los poderes de la niña. Todo lo contrario era Camus quien podría ir hasta el fin del mundo con tal de saciar su curiosidad. —Me gustaría ver el alcance de sus poderes-dijo el griego, dejando atrás el tema anterior

Camus dejo de lado el libro.- Al parecer el hielo actúa según sea su voluntad, sin embargo sus emociones tienen mucho peso en ellos, aun los reprime bastante, teme herir a alguien con su poder descontrolado.

— ¿Sabes? Si no está destinada a alguna armadura de los caballeros de los hielos, bien podría ser una buena aspirante de amazona.

— ¿No mencionaste que ella no estaría dispuesta a dar su vida por Athena? —cuestiono el peli turquesa

El Griego esbozo una sonrisa gatuna—De eso tú te encargaras por supuesto. Le enseñaras a ser devota hacia Athena, después de todo eres su maestro ¿no es así?

Camus lo miro fijamente y el otro amplió su aun mas su gesto. —Imagínate una amazona que controle el hielo, no es algo que se vea todos los días.

Al no recibir ninguna objeción por parte de su compañero Milo cambio su semblante a uno más serio. Aun había un tema igual de importante por tocar. — ¿Le has comunicado al patriarca sobre esto?

—No, no veo necesario hacerlo, solo se quedara poco tiempo.

— ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan rebelde Camus? —Milo no dudaba de las decisiones que tomara el guardián de la onceava casa, sin embargo a veces pensaba que había cosas que Camus no le contaba con respecto al patriarca

—Actué acorde a su mandato y a la situación—dijo simplemente. Camus conocía a Milo desde siempre y sabía cómo era. No quería hablar sobre nada que pudiera ponerle en alerta y menos cuando solo era una sospecha, una idea que se había formado en su mente, pero que no estaba fundada en nada. Era más fácil alejarse del Santuario, estar en Siberia entrenando a esos niños

Dejaron el tema zanjado, al menos por el momento. El resto de las horas pasaron siendo conversaciones casuales sin mucha importancia, la llegada de Milo podría resultar bastante agradable después de todo.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno he aquí otro capítulo, algo largo por cierto, pero bueno cuando se trata de Milo la cosa se vuelve extensa XD. **

**Algo que me gustaría aclarar es que la historia de la reina de las nieves que se encontraba en el libro, es una combinación entre el cuento del escritor Hans Christian Andersen (quien escribió "la reina de las nieves" cuento que inspiro la película de Frozen) y la serie Once Upon a Time, esto con la finalidad de intentar darle un origen a los poderes de Elsa. En fin, preguntas, aclaraciones, sugerencias y chistes malos que tengan con respecto a este fic siempre son bienvenidas ;) **

**Buen inicio de semana tengan, ya pronto subiré el próximo capitulo n.n**


	8. Chapter 8: El escorpión celeste

**Disclaimer…los personajes de Saint Seiya y Frozen no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de ****MasamiKurumada y ** **Walt Disney AnimationStudios**

Dentro de la habitación de Camus; tumbado en la cama y hecho un ovillo se encontraba el guardián de la octava casa, que bajo un montón de frazadas, así como envuelto en múltiples abrigos, intentaba aminorar el frio que sentía

Luego de no poder dormir la mitad de la noche a causa del tremendo frio que el día anterior había azotado la zona, Milo dormía plácidamente. Tanta comodidad lo había obligado a querer permanecer acostado más tiempo que el acostumbrado.

Al cabo de unos minutos pudo sentir un poco de peso extra, nada que no pudiera soportar, por lo que ignoro aquello para proseguir con su agradable siesta. Nuevamente volvió a sentirse un peso extra en el borde de la cama, esta vez acompañado de leves sacudidas y algunas vocecillas que fallidamente pedían silencio

Le fue imposible pasar por alto aquel barullo y decidió que era hora de ver lo que sucedía, al incorporarse se topo con los dos alumnos de Camus quienes de inmediato bajaron del colchón

— ¿Qué ocurre porque tanto alboroto? Y más importante aun ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —dijo a los dos infantes con un tono molesto. Odiaba ser molestado cuando dormía

—El maestro no está…. —menciono Isaac colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca

Milo había olvidado por completo que la noche anterior Camus le había dicho que partiría por la mañana al pueblo a comprar víveres, no sin antes hacerle prometer al griego no hacer nada estúpido en su ausencia.

Ahora Milo era el encargado de lo que ocurriera, pero tenía bien claro que varias cosas ya sabían hacerlas ellos mismos —Su maestro me dijo que podían prepararse el desayuno ustedes solos —comento el peli azul al intuir que se encontraban ahí por tal razón

—Es por eso que estamos aquí —esta vez Hyoga fue quien hablo—el desayuno está listo

—Eres el invitado de nuestro maestro y por lo tanto es nuestro deber atenderte—explico Isaac. Milo se sintió alagado

—Por lo menos Camus esta educándolos bien—comento para sí el caballero—podría acostumbrarme a esto—menciono, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa —Está bien iré en un momento, pueden retirarse.

Ambos niños asintieron y salieron de la alcoba para dejarlo solo. Afuera Elsa los esperaba dispuesta a ayudarlos como había sido el caso de preparar del desayuno.

Milo salió de la habitación para dirigirse hasta donde los pequeños alumnos de Camus lo esperaban ansiosos, no solo por el hecho de que había llegado el día anterior, sino que además estaba el hecho de que parecía llevarse bastante bien con su maestro a tal grado de mantener conversaciones lo suficientemente largas.

El griego se preguntaba lo que aquellos niños le habrían preparado, hasta donde el recordaba no tenían ni avena ni leche, razón por la que el santo de acuario había partido al pueblo

Ya los tres pequeños se encontraban en la mesa, Milo analizo por un momento los alimentos: agua de cacao y tortadas de miel. Podría no ser un banquete como el que todas las mañanas las doncellas del Santuario le preparaban, pero por lo menos sabía bastante bien

Al verse observado insistentemente por los niños, más específicamente por Hyoga e Isaac, fue que les prestó atención. — ¿Se les ofrece algo? —Soltó de repente el griego, turbando a los tres

— ¿Es usted amigo del maestro Camus? —pregunto tímidamente Hyoga

Isaac por poco escupía el cacao, cosa que le divirtió a Elsa. Por ese tipo de cosas no entendía porque Camus le tenía más consideración a Hyoga, él sabía que el pequeño ruso podía llegar a ser hablador y demasiado risueño, lo que contrastaba totalmente con la personalidad gélida de su maestro.

La mirada de incredulidad, sorpresa y molestia que Isaac le dedico a Hyoga le hicieron saber a Milo lo que pensaba por la mente del peli verde en ese momento

—Así es, soy un viejo amigo de su maestro—contesto sin dar mucho detalle, ahora comprendía porque su amigo le tenía bastante paciencia al rubio. Solo el octavo guardián sabía que el espíritu rebelde de Hyoga iba más con la forma de ser de Camus

—Ah— atino a decir

— ¿También es un caballero? — pregunto Isaac al ver que el joven lejos de molestarse contestaba con sinceridad, posiblemente por ser lo único que podían hacer en ese momento.

—Sí, soy el caballero dorado Milo de Escorpio—respondió con aires de grandeza

Ambos niños abrieron sus hermosos ojos — ¿Un santo dorado? ¡Increíble! —expreso Isaac lo que causo gracia en el caballero ya que el día anterior recordaba la expresión estoica y hasta cierto punto retadora del niño.

—Debe de ser realmente poderoso —afirmo Hyoga

Elsa miraba confusa el repentino comportamiento de sus compañeros — ¿Pero no dijeron hace un momento que el parecía ser alguien muy débil y perezoso? —pregunto inocentemente

El griego miro feo a ambos infantes, por su parte los chicos taparon la boca de la niña, riendo nerviosos al sentir la penetrante mirada del peli azul sobre ellos—Lo sentimos—murmuraron tímidamente, desviando la vista al suelo.

— Camus tendrá que conseguirse otros aprendices—dijo el griego con malicia, logrando que los cuerpos de ambos niños se tensaran. Dejo de lado a los dos y se concentro entonces en la chiquilla— Elsa ¿no es cierto? —luego de tantas correcciones por parte del caballero de Acuario el nombre de la princesa ya había quedado grabado en su mente

—Si señor—contesto ella ante la repentina mención de su nombre

—Me dijeron que puedes controlar la nieve y el hielo—comento el peli azul colocándose en una postura más cómoda— ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacerlo? — su voz denotaba cierta curiosidad

—B-bueno siempre he podido hacerlo señor —a pesar de que el caballero mantenía una postura bastante relajada sus ojos miraban insistentemente a la primogénita de Arendelle, como si quisiera descubrir algo mas allá, cosa que la ponía algo tensa pero que intentaba no demostrar.

Sí, definitivamente a Milo le parecía ya haber visto la misma mirada melancólica que la princesa tenia. Aquellos ojos azules le recordaban mucho al santo de Acuario en sus días de aprendiz, cuando recién había ingresado al santuario. Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo vio y si algo noto, aparte de la peculiaridad de sus cejas, fue esa mirada que destilaba una mezcla de soledad y tristeza.

Al principio el pequeño aprendiz de escorpio creía que el aislamiento de Camus se debía meramente a que nadie en el santuario era de su agrado, y es que a la mayoría de los aprendices les resultaba gracioso aquel acento extranjero que tenía al hablar. Poco después, y gracias a su terquedad de querer relacionarse con el acuariano a pesar de su indiferencia, descubrió el verdadero motivo por el que se alejaba de todos, excepto su maestro.

Resultaba que el de cabellos turquesas aun tenía problemas para manejar sus poderes congelantes y por lo mismo no deseaba cáusale daño a nadie. Debía mantener al margen cualquier tipo de sentimiento ya que, como su maestro siempre le decía "los Santos de Oro deben mantener la cabeza fría en todo momento, actuar conforme a los sentimientos puede hacerte perder la vida en el campo de batalla" o en dado caso herir a alguien al dejarse llevar por sentires negativos.

¿Sería lo mismo que le ocurría a ella? Sin suprimirse nada, el santo dorado logro sacarle más información a Elsa, desde lo ocurrido con su hermana y la separación de ambas, hasta el porqué de sus guantes y el hecho de que vivió aprisionada en su cuarto luego de aquello.

Ya Camus de había comentado algo acerca del funcionamiento de los poderes de Elsa, pero como era de esperarse, el santo de Acuario omitió las partes interesantes.

—Mmm…—de pronto las facciones del griego se tornaron serias, se mantuvo pensativo cosa que llamo la atención de los presentes, pues se miraba un tanto intimidante. Al cabo de unos segundos cambio su postura quedando un poco más inclinado en dirección a Elsa — Quiero verlos

— ¿He? — Elsa lo miraba un tanto dudosa al igual que los otros dos

—He dicho que quiero verte usar tus poderes—reitero simplemente, cambiando su expresión a una más ansiosa

—P-pero señor no debo hacerlo, no quiero lastimarlo

— ¿Lastimarme? —Milo rio con ganas al escuchar aquello —Soy lo bastante fuerte como para que tu poder me cause algún daño. Y si te preocupan estos dos críos—señalo a Hyoga e Isaac— despreocúpate ellos no estarán cerca porque se quedaran aquí mientras tú y yo vamos afuera.

— ¡¿Qué?! — los mencionados no pudieron ocultar su descontento por las decisiones tomadas

—Pero…—Elsa estaba indecisa

—Tranquila estaremos bien—dijo incorporándose y preparándose para salir, hasta que la voz de cierto rubio detuvo su salida

—No puede dejarnos aquí y llevársela así sin más—argumento impidiéndole el paso al joven. Hyoga a sabiendas de que aquello era una completa grosería hacia un superior no tenía intención alguna de moverse

—Es verdad, además el maestro Camus no está aquí, no podemos salir—Isaac no entendió porque decidió unirse a la conversación, pero estaba completamente de acuerdo con Hyoga —No permitiremos que se vayan

— ¿Ah no? — cuestiono el santo de oro enarcando una ceja, su tono de voz a pesar de su expresión tenía matices de diversión

—Tendrá que derrotarnos primero—la voz decidida y valerosa de Isaac hacían reír aun mas al de escorpio. No cabía duda de que los aprendices de Camus podían llegar a ser tan entretenidos

—Está bien ¿y en que se supone que deba derrotarlos?

Los dos niños se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron. Confiaban plenamente en sus habilidades, después de todo eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para sobrepasar la fuerza de un hombre promedio.

Fue su confianza la que los hizo olvidarse por un momento de que no era cualquier humano al que se enfrentaban, sino que se trataba de uno de los 12 santos más poderosos de la élite de Atena

0ooooo0

Milo salía tranquilamente de la cabaña, a su lado Elsa caminaba lo más aprisa que podía con tal de darle alcance.

—Como se nos ha ocurrido retar a un santo dorado—dijo Isaac visiblemente perturbado. Tanto él como su compañero se encontraban en el sofá

—Bueno por lo menos lo intentamos ¿no? — trato de animar Hyoga

— ¿Estás loco? No hemos sido ni siquiera una distracción para él —el peli verde miro a su amigo con algo de indignación.

—Bueno quien iba a pensar que los caballeros dorados cuentan con la bendición de Atena hasta en el juego de piedra, papel o tijeras—dijo algo molesto Hyoga.

No se necesitaba tener bendición alguna, ni siquiera mucha habilidad, para ganarle a Isaac y eso Hyoga lo sabía. Lo que no entendía era el afán del peli verde por usar "piedra" siempre que jugaban, cosa que constantemente le aseguraba las victorias y que por tanto nunca quisiera mencionarle aquel error.

Ambos se quedaron callados un tiempo mirando como ardía la madera en la chimenea. — ¿De qué rango crees que sea el maestro? —rompió el silencio Isaac, preguntándose si todos los Santos de Oro serian igual que Milo.

—No lo sé, creí que tu sabias, has pasado más tiempo con el

—Sí pero eso no significa que lo sepa todo sobre el—se defendió, volviendo la vista al fuego.

Milo caminaba despreocupadamente seguido de Elsa, el frio era soportable y hasta cierto punto reconfortante para la niña, no así para el caballero que intentaba mantener su calor corporal con ayuda de su cosmos

Elsa miraba con desconfianza la zona, intentando seguirle el paso al peli azul, se habían alejado lo suficiente de la cabaña y el griego no parecía notarlo. Nunca antes se había alejado tanto y menos aun, atreverse a entrar en el bosque boreal

Para Elsa el bosque lucia desolado y lúgubre, puesto que las plantas poseían hojas en forma de espinas, además la mayor parte de las piceas, abetos, pinos y alerces estaban cubiertos de nieve lo que le daba un aspecto homogéneo

Un aullido lejano se dejo oír, lo que provoco que la pequeña se sobresaltara y la nieve debajo de ella se endureciera—No sientas, no sientas—se dijo así misma

Unos pasos más adelante pudo escuchar el crujir de algunas ramas. —Señor Milo ¿No cree que deberíamos regresar a la cabaña? —se aventuro a preguntar suprimiendo lo mas que podía el temor que los ruidos del bosque le causaban.

Por su parte el guerrero intentaba recordar el lugar—Estoy seguro de que era por aquí, ya no debe estar muy lejos…—murmuro para sí.

Pronto el jadeo de un animal fue escuchado entre los pinos que al instante se comenzaron a cubrir de escarcha en la parte baja del tronco, producto del temor contenido de Elsa

—S-señor Milo creo que algo nos está siguiendo—su preocupación se hacía cada vez más grande y con ello su esfuerzo por mantener al margen cualquier tipo de sentimiento. A pesar de que se esforzaba por no expulsar su poder, la temperatura descendió repentinamente

—Ya falta poco—fue lo único que dijo. Por supuesto que no desconocía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, incluso la escarcha en los troncos y la temperatura no pasaron desapercibidas Algo que había llamado la atención del guardián eran los peculiares tonos rosados que poseía el hielo en los arboles —_Con que a esto se refería Camus_ —pensó.

El gruñido de varios animales a sus espaldas llamo la atención de ambos, Elsa veía con horror a una jauría de lobos que mostraban sus colmillos con claras intenciones de lanzarse al ataque en cualquier momento

El líder de la manada se acercaba lentamente mientras los demás rodeaban a ambos — ¿Q-qué aremos ahora? —expreso con angustia la princesa evitando a toda costa acercarse al peli azul que mantenía una máscara de inalterabilidad y absoluta calma ante la situación

Una vez posicionados, el lobo principal se abalanzo hacia ellos, acto reflejo la pequeña de Arendelle coloco rápidamente sus manos delante de ella como un vano intento de protegerse y cerro con fuerza sus ojos esperando lo peor.

Al ver que nada pasaba lentamente volvió a abrir los parpados, encontrándose con un muro de hielo entre ella y el animal quien se había estrellado con el mismo. Elsa miraba su creación sin prestarle atención a la manada que aun continuaba alrededor, el gruñido de los demás animales le trajo de nuevo a la realidad y tarde se percato de que los demás saltaban hacia ellos

Antes de siquiera tocarlos, una colosal ráfaga envío a los lobos por los aires, quienes al caer y hacerse daño emprendieron huida.

— Elsa has estado muy nerviosa desde que salimos —le recrimino volteándose y cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho

—L-lo siento señor—Elsa realmente no creía que se daría cuenta

—Humm…tranquila mientras estés conmigo, el caballero dorado de escorpión, no tienes de que preocuparte—dijo luego de soltar un leve suspiro, postrando sus manos detrás de su nuca— venga que ya casi hemos llegado

Caminaron un rato mas hasta llegar a un punto donde la tierra era desprovista de cualquier tipo de vegetación, algo muy parecido al lugar donde entrenaban a excepción de que no habían violentas tempestades de nieve.

Milo paró en seco frente a un glaciar—Bien, ya llegamos. El muro de los hielos eternos, aquí se encuentra encerrada la armadura que tanto desean obtener tus amigos

La princesa observo con detenimiento la montaña hecha de hielo, el espesor del bloque le impedía siquiera ver algún indicio de la dichosa armadura de la que tantas veces había escuchado hablar a Isaac.

—Se dice que este bloque de hielo se formo durante la última glaciación y no se ha roto o derretido desde hace millones de años—explico el guardián —Bueno al menos eso es lo que dice Camus.

El protegido por la constelación de escorpión se alejo del glaciar— bien este lugar es seguro, aquí no habrá nadie a quien puedas lastimar

—Pero no puedo hacerlo—respondió

El peli azul bufo molesto por la inseguridad de la chiquilla—Hace un momento creaste un muro de hielo que te protegió de aquel lobo ¿no es así? —Elsa no dijo nada y postro su vista en sus manos

—Has reprimido tus sentimientos y aparentemente desde que llegue has evitado a toda costa reír o incluso mostrarte tensa por temor a causarme algún daño. Pues bien, como ya te has dado cuenta puedo encargarme de lo que sea. Solo deja salir lo que sientes, eres libre, ahora disfrútalo

Elsa miro con sorpresa al caballero, Milo ahora no le parecía tan extraño como a un principio. Su rostro tranquilo y la seguridad que desprendían sus palabras así como todo su ser, le permitieron confiar en que todo saldría bien

Ante la atenta mirada del peli azul, la princesa comenzó a mostrarle de lo que era capaz, saco sus pequeñas manos de la seguridad de sus guantes y comenzó. Primero miles de copos comenzaron a danzar en sus manos, después con un zapatazo el suelo debajo de ella comenzó a endurecerse a cada paso que daba, esta vez el color del hielo tenia matices azules que contrastaban con el blanco de la nieve.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente luego de que Elsa finalmente decidiera mostrarle al santo de oro los alcances que tenían sus poderes. Antes de que pudiera hacer explotar la esfera de brillante hielo que guardaba entre sus manos, la voz del guardián la detuvo

—No habías dudado en mostrar tus poderes ante Camus pues sabias de antemano que él no recibiría ningún daño. Pero ahora que estas en presencia de alguien más no sabes que esperar y prefieres no correr ningún riesgo, debes confiar más en ti para poder dejar de temer. —explico acortando la distancia que lo separaba de ella.

Aun le faltaba mucho por aprender, pero confiaba en que su mejor amigo sabría guiarla, después de todo él también había pasado por algo similar. —Bien, es hora de irnos Camus llegara en cualquier momento y no quisiera tener que darle explicaciones—el guardián del octavo templo se arrodillo de espaldas a Elsa invitándola a subir en sus hombros — ¿Y bien? ¿No piensas subir? No quiero perder tiempo esperándote así que yo te llevare

Un tanto dudosa la pequeña subió a la espalda de Milo, sujetándose con fuerza de su cuello

—Señor Milo—dijo la princesa antes de que el escorpión emprendiera marcha

— ¿Hum que sucede?

—Gracias…

—Olvídalo no es necesario. —cerró los ojos y esbozo media sonrisa— Ahora sujétate bien que no tenemos tiempo que perder. Ahora ya podía estar más tranquila, después de todo Milo le había mostrado que era capaz de acercarse a otras personas que no fueran su maestro y amigos.

0ooooo0

Camus recién llegaba de hacer las comparas para lo que restaba del mes, había pasado casi todo el día en el pueblo y esperaba que Milo hubiera cumplido su palabra de no hacer ninguna estupidez con sus alumnos. Abrió la puerta de su cabaña y encontró a sus tres discípulos frente al griego, Hyoga e Isaac tenían 3 manzanas apiladas en sus cabezas, cada uno intentando no moverse demasiado para no tirar la torre, Milo por su parte comenzaba a poner la segunda manzana en la cabeza de Elsa.

Ante el acto de Camus, sus dos alumnos varones se sobresaltaron dejando caer las frutas

— ¡Maestro, está aquí! —expreso Isaac de manera exagerada, cosa que llamo la atención de Camus

—Así es—dijo con obviedad — ¿Sucede algo? —pregunto dejando las compras sobre la mesa. Tanto Isaac como Hyoga pasaban su vista de Elsa a Milo para luego mirar tímidamente a su mentor

—Umm… no c-claro que no—le contesto el peli verde ya que Hyoga se había quedado mudo y Elsa ni siquiera tenía intensiones de moverse para no dejar caer la torre de manzanas

Milo rodo los ojos tras poner la tercera fruta en la cabeza rubia de la niña; ahora no le sorprendía como Camus sabia todo lo que les pasaba a sus aprendices, después de todo ambos niños eran bastante obvios

El santo de acuario postro su vista en el pali azul para luego ingresar a la cocina, ello basto para que Milo supiera que debía ir tras de Camus, por lo que dejo lo que hacía para darle encuentro.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —demando saber sin dejar su rictus serio

— ¿Por qué supones que hice algo malo? —le contrarresto con otra pregunta, a lo que el galo le dedico su tan acostumbrada mirada helada

—Solo he llevado a tu querida alumna al muro de los hielos eternos—dijo moviendo su mano para restarle importancia al asunto. A pesar de su confesión la mirada del acuariano permaneció

— Oh vamos Cam, no es como si los hubiera llevado al burdel del pueblo o a la cantina y como el buen amigo que soy me abstuve de contarles alguna historia de terror. Ya no hagas tanto drama, en mi opinión te fue bastante bien deberías agradecer mi consideración—Una ráfaga helada azoto al griego quien cayó al suelo producto del frio

0ooooo0

Contrario a lo que los rayos del sol profesarían los siguientes 4 meses, la noche llego y con ella una tormenta que arreciaba cada vez más. Ayudado por el mayor de sus discípulos el guardián de acuario preparo la cena, una vez recuperado del frio aire que le calo hasta los huesos Milo decidió acompañarlos.

Una vez terminada la merienda, los niños acompañados por los dos jóvenes tomaron asiento en la pequeña estancia

— Bien empecemos la lección— los tres infantes se ubicaron frente al galo y a pesar de que ello no era parte de la formación de la princesa, Elsa gustaba de escuchar lo que sus compañeros debían aprender.

Milo rodo los ojos a la vez que simulaba decir "aburrido" cosa que divirtió a los tres pequeños y le aseguro a Camus que el griego planearía quedarse callado

—Milo —dijo sin dejar su aspecto severo—solo tendrás derecho a hablar si me dices el nombre del cometa que devasto la región de Siberia Oriental y el cual fue descubierto por Luboš Kohoutek.

— ¿Qué? Oye eso no es justo

—Esa no es la respuesta

—Pero…

—No, esa tampoco es. Solo tienes tres oportunidades para contestar correctamente de lo contrario dormirás afuera. —sentencio el de cabellos turquesas.

Antes de siquiera volver a quejarse, Milo cerró la boca al tener los orbes de Camus clavados en su ser, lo que le advirtió que hablaba enserio.

Camus continuo impartiendo tranquilamente la lección, con el griego controlado por un acertijo, pudo dedicarse de lleno a los tres. Pasado un tiempo, Camus se levanto, interrumpiendo la lección y fue en dirección a su alcoba

Milo murmuraba cosas en un lenguaje que ninguno de los niños entendía, al parecer cada palabra estaba dirigida hacia el guardián de acuario.

—Psss señor Milo—le llamo en voz baja Elsa, pero al ver que el joven seguía injuriando sin prestar atención volvió a llamarlo—Señor Milo ¿me escucha?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — dijo algo distraído

— Kohoutek, es el nombre del cometa

— ¿Qué?

—Que Kohoutek es el nombre del cometa—volvió a repetir y de inmediato guardo silesio al ver que Camus regresaba con un libro. —es todo por hoy… pueden ir a la cama

—Pero aun no tenemos sueño—contesto Isaac quien al tener más tiempo de conocerlo le tiene más confianza y por lo tanto suele expresar las inquietudes de sus compañeros.

Tanto Isaac como los otros dos miraban con desamparo al francés, cosa que no lo conmovió en absoluto, no así el peli azul que de inmediato abogo por ellos

—Vamos Camus aun no es tan tarde, pueden quedarse un rato mas

—Aun no has contestado correctamente, todavía no tienes derecho a opinar—le recordó el galo atravesándole con la mirada

—La respuesta es Kohoutek—dijo sonriente—Como te decía, aun no es demasiado tarde, vamos Camus deja que se queden

Derrotado acepto que los niños se quedaran, ya era bastante con ver la expresión suplicante de los tres pequeños como para agregarle esa misma expresión al rostro de un hombre hecho y derecho

Luego de un rato Milo se encontraba jugando con los tres nenes, mientras Camus leía el libro que minutos antes había traído de su alcoba, por lo menos los cuatro niños que tenía enfrente no hacían demasiado ruido.

Afuera la tormenta estaba en pleno apogeo lo que provocaba que la cabaña crujiera al tratar de oponerse a la ventolera, Por lo menos agradecía que Milo sirviera de distracción, ya que anteriormente sus alumnos temían por el crujir de la casa, haciéndoles pensar que colapsaría en cualquier momento.

Camus entendía que sus discípulos eran pequeños y por lo tanto no pueden evitar temerle al viento, pero cuando crezcan ellos deberán de ser capaces de crear ventoleras más furiosas y poderosas. Al menos por ese día los dejaría ser, en especial porque en un futuro no muy lejano ellos cargarían con una responsabilidad tan grande que no les permitirá tener miedo alguno.

**Continuara… **

**Estoy viva y por fin estoy de vuelta, de antemano les pido una disculpa por ausentarme tantos meses ¿La razón? pues este capítulo me fue difícil escribirlo ya que no me imaginaba muy bien la manera en la que involucraría al buen Milo pero bueno finalmente lo he logrado y espero realmente que fuera de su agrado. Supongo que publicare más seguido, algo así como que cada semana ya que tengo los demás capítulos ya escritos (sí, no todo este tiempo fue perdido XD).**

**Agradezco mucho toda la paciencia que me han tenido y sobre todo sus comentarios pues efectivamente fueron ellos los que en gran medida me motivaron a esforzarme y terminar este capítulo**.** Les deseo una buena semana, sean felices n.n. **

**Dana: Hola. Bueno pues aquí lo tienes querida Dana, espero te gustara la aparición de Milo jajaja ¿Qué haría Camus sin él?...muchas gracias por comentar n.n **

**Flor:**** Aun no voy a dejar este fic, todavía da para mucho más y lo mejor de todo es que las cosas fluyen mejor cuando estoy de vacaciones XD **


	9. Chapter 9: El verdadero rostro del mal

**Disclaimer…los personajes de Saint Seiya y Frozen no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de ****MasamiKurumada y ** **Walt Disney AnimationStudios, la trama es completamente ****mía**

Desde que Milo llego a la pequeña cabaña, la alegría entre los aprendices era continua. El guerrero de dorada armadura se había hospedado con ellos 2 días a causa de las insistentes tormentas que azotaron la zona, y tanto Hyoga, Elsa e Isaac disfrutaban ver al peli azul picándole la paciencia a Camus, ya que además de ver las consecuencias que ello conllevaba, también les ayudaba a saber hasta qué punto era conveniente importunar a su maestro.

Durante ese tiempo pudieron ser testigos de la relación tan estrecha que ambos jóvenes compartían, Camus y él parecían ser bastante amigos, cosa que llamo en demasía la atención de Isaac que al percibir a Milo como una persona con una actitud totalmente opuesta a la de su mentor era capaz de congeniar bastante bien con él, al grado de leer entre líneas lo que quería decir y saber lo que pensaba con solo dirigirle la mirada.

Aquello resultaba fascinante a los ojos de Isaac, tanto que por un momento la idea de que él y Hyoga tuvieran una amistad así de solida lo animo

En definitiva el octavo guardián era el único capaz de hacer que el estoico caballero de acuario expresara más allá de lo que regularmente, él y Milo charlaban en un idioma distinto al que se les había inculcado a cualquiera de los tres y Camus de a rato parecía mostrarse casi imperceptiblemente más animado cuando el escorpión hablaba

Por fin el día en que el santo de oro partiría de regreso a Grecia llego y a pesar de que las ventiscas de nieve no se detuvieron en su totalidad, decidió ponerse en marcha no sin antes mantener una última conversación con su amigo.

— ¿Sabes? Deberías ir más a menudo al santuario, aquí estas muy apartado y eso no le gustara al patriarca

El caballero de acuario, fijando su vista en la humanidad del peli azul, espero a que revelara su verdadera intención

— ¿Qué?...Me aburro como ostra en el santuario y lo peor es que no hay con quien mantener una conversación decente. Mu, el viejo maestro y Shaka desde hace mucho que no custodian sus casas. Death mask, Shura y Afrodita son raros, en especial Death mask. Tauro no me es muy grato y ni loco hablare con el hermano del traidor, fuera de ellos no puedo dirigirle la palabra a ningún otro sin que este moje sus pantalones por estar en presencia de un santo de oro —explico, diciendo esto último con sorna

—Me reportare cuando sea necesario—fue todo lo que dijo y Milo se dio por bien servido

Dirigió su vista a los tres infantes que se mantenían a la par de su maestro y escudriñándolos como la primera vez, emitió un juicio a cada uno —Sigan alimentando el valor que poseen, no siempre se encuentran virtudes así entre aprendices. —Ambos niños sonrieron mientras se miraban mutuamente, después de todo retar al santo de escorpio no había sido tan malo.

—Pero con todo y eso, cada uno deberá mostrar lo que realmente vale. Ambos son rivales para obtener la armadura de cisne, no olviden eso— la seriedad que desprendían las palabras del griego borro cualquier rastro de alegría en ambos niños.

Luego de haber estado con ellos, Milo se percato de la manera de pensar de ambos. Si bien Camus ya le había dicho que Hyoga, el más joven de sus discípulos, aun era bastante sentimental y aun se aferraba al recuerdo de su madre, lo que le resultaba un enorme problema, aun podía hacer explotar el potencial que poseía. Isaac por otro lado no tenía nada que lo atara a sentimientos mundanos, tenía un fuerte sentido de justicia y aparentemente se mostraba como el más capaz para obtener la armadura, sin embargo carecía de la nobleza que salvaba a Hyoga de considerarse una pérdida de tiempo.

Con todo ello ambos habían aprendido a darse mutuo apoyo para continuar sobreviviendo y habían forjado una buena amistad, cosa que tal vez interferiría al momento de enfrentarse como inevitablemente tendría que pasar en un futuro. —Si pretender ser caballeros deben deshacerse de cualquier cosa que les impida dar su vida por Atena —expreso a ambos, mas precisamente hacia Hyoga — ¿han comprendido?

—Sí señor—dijeron a coro cual soldados

Luego de ello su vista se postro en la pequeña figura de la princesa — Al igual que estos dos, también llevas un peso muy grande en tus hombros, crees que tu don es una maldición y sin embargo también puede ser aprovechado para proteger. El miedo es tu peor enemigo no dejes que te domine—el semblante del octavo guardián era inmutable y a pesar de ello Elsa le mantuvo la mirada— Si algún día quieres hacer algo más grande con tus poderes no dudes en ir al santuario— el peli azul le guiño un ojo y se alejo de ella para ir con su compañero de armas

—Bueno Camus sé que mi presencia ha sido de total agrado para tu persona, pero evidentemente debo irme, ya me he atrasado un día y por más que insistas no puedo quedarme más tiempo—El francés de manera casi imperceptible enarco una ceja y dejo que el peli azul se diera su importancia.

Finalmente el octavo guardián se dio vuelta e hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida y se alejo tal cual hubiera llegado y como si el caballero de oro no hubiera estado presente, la rutina continuo.

0ooooo0

En el santuario Ateniense, Milo recién llegaba de su última misión encomendada, la cual consistía en ir a la Isla de Hokkaido (más específicamente al templo de la diosa Eris que se encontraba sobre la base de la ladera de una montaña) y verificar que no hubiera ninguna anomalía, pues se corrían los rumores de que el ejercito de la deidad había resurgido. Por supuesto que tardo menos de lo estimado.

Al llegar solo los animales y las plantas fue lo que le recibieron y a menos de que Eris planeara declararle guerra a Atena con un ejército de aves, todo estaba en orden, de hecho el lugar estaba completamente desolado.

Claro que visitar a su querido amigo Camus en Siberia no fue un gran problema, lo que si no se esperaba era que tuviera que atrasar su regreso un día a causa de las tormentas. Finalmente todo había valido la pena, desde volver a ver al santo de Acuario y conocer a sus dos alumnos, hasta saber de la existencia de la pequeña a la que su amigo había estado adiestrando.

Milo pensaba en todo eso mientras subía las escalinatas para informar al sumo sacerdote sobre los resultados de su misión.

Pidiendo el respectivo permiso a cada uno de los guardianes que custodiaban las casas, el caballero de escorpión llego finalmente al templo del sumo sacerdote. Los guardias que protegían la entrada a la casa patriarcal realizaron una reverencia y le permitieron el acceso al santo de la octava casa.

El rechinido de las puertas al abrirse hacía eco en las enormes paredes del recinto, Milo ingreso y con paso calmo se acerco. Dentro del salón el silencio era absoluto, solo el ruido metálico de la armadura al caminar era el único sonido presente.

Al llegar a una distancia prudente el joven se detuvo, y tal como el protocolo lo exigía, se arrodillo frente al patriarca.

—Milo de escorpio reportándose señor

— ¿Hubo algún inconveniente caballero de escorpio? —pregunto el sumo sacerdote, su voz ronca y profunda retumbaba por toda la estancia

—En lo absoluto. El templo de la diosa Eris no presentaba ninguna actividad sospechosa o de cuidado su señoría. Una misión bastante sencilla

Milo aun permanecía arrodillado, sin embargo ello no le impedía sentir la penetrante mirada del pontífice sobre él

—Siendo ese el caso, tardaste un poco más de lo usual en una misión de reconocimiento en la que no se presentaron anomalías.

—Necesitaba asegurarme de no haber pasado nada por alto señor —si Milo se encontraba nervioso no lo denotaba, inclusive parecía bastante relajado para la ocasión.

— ¿Hay algo más que debas agregar caballero? — el usurpador al trono dudaba de la veracidad en las palabras del joven

—No, no hay nada más. — El peli azul ponderaba la autoridad del sumo sacerdote, sin embargo no creía conveniente revelar su pequeño viaje a Siberia y mucho menos revelarle el tema de la nueva aprendiza de Camus, respetaba la decisión de su compañero al no querer mencionarle nada de la princesa al patriarca.

—Puedes retirarte—ordeno finalmente. Aun manteniendo sus sospechas

—Con su permiso—el guerrero se levanto y emprendió el regreso hasta su respectivo templo.

Una vez que Milo se marcho un aura extraña fue expulsada — ¿Acaso crees que puedes engañarme mortal? — de la voz que el patriarca había empleado hace unos minutos no quedaba rastro, había sido sustituida por una más tenebrosa en cuanto Milo abandono la sala.

Asegurándose de no haber ninguna presencia cerca, el pontífice se retiro la máscara mostrando al usurpador del trono: Saga de Géminis. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre daban clara muestra de que su alma había sido corrompida por Ares, el dios de la guerra.

_**Templo de escorpio…**_

Pasaban más de la media noche y Milo dormía plácidamente luego de que horas antes hubiera montado guardia, su rostro sereno fue deformándose en una mueca de angustia al verse dominado, por lo que parecía, un mal sueño.

Una densa cortina de humo negro rodeaba al peli azul que inconscientemente comenzó a recordar, entre sueños, los últimos sucesos de los que había sido testigo en Siberia. Mientras más se adentraba en sus recuerdos, el humo se acrecentaba.

Tras removerse insistentemente sobre el colchón despertó de golpe, al sentirse asfixiado. Sentía mareo y un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo obligo a postrar su mano en ella, miro a su alrededor percatándose que todo había sido obra de un mal sueño. Sueño que se le había antojado bastante real.

El templo principal estaba en penumbras, solo unos cuantos rayos de luz que proveía la luna eran la única fuente de iluminación en la estancia.

Nuevamente la densa capa de humo negro se hacía presente, revelando esta vez la imponente figura del patriarca. —Sera buena idea hacerle una visita al rey de Arendelle, después de todo le ha otorgado a uno de los nuestros la importante tarea de adiestrar a su pequeña.

**Arendelle**

El castillo se mantenía en calma, la noche parecía apacible y los habitantes del reino dormían tranquilos bajo la protección que el rey y sus subordinados les concedían al tener guardias patrullando el reino durante la noche.

Dentro del enorme y lujoso castillo, más específicamente en el cuarto que compartían el rey y la reina, una sombra se cernía ante Agdar quien descansaba tranquilo, ajeno al ente que aparecía en la habitación. Basto un pequeño roce a la altura de su frente para que el rey pronto se viera atrapado en una horrible ilusión.

A la mañana siguiente Idun despertaba lentamente de su letargo, había tenido una agradable noche de descanso, no así su esposo quien ya se encontraba despierto y portaba sus ropajes reales. El soberano miraba parte del fiordo desde el ventanal de la habitación, tenía una expresión meditabunda y sus ojos lucían cansados

—Agdar ¿Está todo bien? — la dulce voz de la reina denotaba ligera preocupación

—Sí, no es nada cariño—dijo el soberano sin apartar la vista de ningún punto en especifico

Idun, no tan convencida por la respuesta, se levanto de su lecho dispuesta a encarar a su esposo quien no dejaba de ver a través de la ventana. —Pareciera que no dormiste en toda la noche—comento, postrando sus delicadas manos en el rostro de él.

—He estado pensando en Elsa, temo que le ocurra algo…—admitió

—Elsa estará bien—le aseguro ella. — ¿Es que acaso no hemos recibido las cartas que nos informan su avance? Incluso ella misma nos ha enviado algunas

Agdar suspiro pesadamente, tal vez se estaba sugestionado demasiado, dejo de pensar en el sueño que le había estado atormentando la noche anterior y miro a su pareja. —Tienes razón, ella está bien. —expreso en un tono más relajado pero sin dejar del todo su desasosiego.

La emperatriz le dedico un adulce sonrisa, entendía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando ya que ella igualmente había estado pensando en su pequeña los primeros meses, hasta que decidió dejar de dudar y empezar a confiar en la decisión que había tomado su esposo.

0ooooo0

Anna, a sus escasos 7 años aun le costaba entender muchas cosas, no entendía muy bien quien les enseñaba a cantar a las aves o porque el cielo era azul y no verde, su color favorito, tampoco entendía porque ya no compartía habitación con su hermana o porque se había ido. Sí, definitivamente lo que más quería saber era lo que le ocurría a su hermana Elsa.

Antes de que su hermana se fuera, ambas jugaban en la nieve, hacían angelitos o construían muñecos de nieve, Elsa era su más grande amiga y compañera, el ejemplo a seguir y su fuente de diversión, todo en una sola.

El tiempo paso y las cosas cambiaron, como su madre le había explicado alguna vez: "el mundo siempre está cambiando, nada se mantiene igual, los cambios son buenos porque pueden salir algo mejor de ellos" Elsa dejo de hablarle e incluso dejo de jugar con ella, hasta que un día simplemente se fue de su lado y fue entonces que se pregunto si algo bueno podría salir de ese cambio.

Poco era decir que la extrañaba, todos los días preguntaba por ella a sus padres quienes le aseguraban que pronto regresaría, al principio aquella respuesta bastaba para contener su impaciencia, sin embargo y con el pasar del tiempo, aquello ya no era suficiente para mantener su paciencia

Se preguntaba como estaría, si pensaba en ella o incluso si tenía nuevos amigos con quien jugar, esa última idea la había hecho desanimar ¿y si la detestaba? Después de todo, la última vez ya no quería estar con ella ¿pero no había prometido acaso que cuando regresara todo volvería a ser como antes? Confiaba en la palabra de su hermana y si era necesario esperar un poco más, así lo haría, con esa idea en mente disipo su anterior preocupación y volvió a recorrer las habitaciones del enorme palacio en busca de hacer algo divertido.

Habían transcurrido apenas 4 meses desde que su querida hija se había marchado, había intentado no prestarle atención al asunto, sin embargo para inicios del quinto mes sus pesadillas se hacían cada vez más constantes, al grado de pasar varias horas en vela con tal de no tenerlas.

El asunto realmente le estaba consternando, pues como era frecuente Elsa siempre se le aparecía en sueños; sueños que se convertían en pesadillas al poco rato, cuando veía impotente la figura de su pequeña llorando con desolación a causa de los comentarios que gente sin rostro le dedicaba. En otras ocasiones se visualizaba a el mismo abandonándola a su suerte en las desoladas estepas siberianas. Decidió entonces, volver a enviar a Siberia a uno de de sus subordinados de mayor confianza, solo para asegurarse de que nadie supiera que la niña estaba siendo alojada ahí.

Si se estaba comportando de forma paranoica, algo muy impropio de él, no le importaba pues su única preocupación yacía en el bienestar de su pequeña. No es que no confiara en el muchacho de cabellos turquesas y mirada fría, aquel a quien nombraban como "el mago de agua y hielo" pero aquellos sueños parecían ser tan reales que llego a pensar que serian premonitorios, algo en lo que jamás llego a creer pero que ahora dudaba.

**Continuara…**

**¡Hola! Ahora el capitulo fue un poco más corto que el anterior pero también es crucial para lo que planeo a futuro, ahora bien, por conveniencia para desarrollar el fic he decidido poner que la maldad de Saga es debido a que Ares, dios de la guerra, tomo el control de su cuerpo y alma (hasta donde tengo entendido la maldad de saga se debía al problema de doble personalidad que tenia) y ya que no se dice mucho sobre los poderes de Ares decidí que sería capaz de generar ilusiones o "sueños" a gran escala en la mente de alguien.**

**Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado o por lo menos los entretuviera un rato XD, nuevamente les agradezco infinitamente a todos por sus reviews, follows y favoritos que es lo que me ha animado a seguir.**

**Sin más que decir me despido que pasen una bonita semana n.n **


	10. Chapter 10: ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

**Disclaimer…los personajes de Saint Seiya y Frozen no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de ****MasamiKurumada y ** **Walt Disney AnimationStudios**. **La trama es completamente mía **

Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde que Elsa había llegado a Siberia, en todo ese tiempo había aprendido a dejar de temerle a sus poderes, solo en algunas ocasiones dudaba y se contenía lo suficiente como para no expulsar hielo o nieve. Se podría decir que faltaba poco para que volviera a tener el mismo dominio que tenía antes del incidente con su hermana.

Por otro lado había forjado un fuerte lazo de amistad con Hyoga e Isaac, conocía parte del pasado de cada uno así como ellos el de Elsa. Para la joven heredera al trono ellos eran a los únicos a los que realmente podía llamar amigos, antes ese lugar lo ocupaba su hermana, pero después de herirla con sus poderes nada volvió a ser igual, a partir de ese momento la soledad era la única que la acompañaba.

A lo largo de los meses también se había acostumbrado a la seriedad que tanto caracterizaba a su maestro, así como a su usual frialdad e inexpresividad de su rostro, fue por ello que también se volvió participe en las incontables acciones que hacían los chicos para sacarle, aunque sea, una leve sonrisa a Camus tal cual había logrado Milo de escorpio pero sin el mismo éxito de este

Era un lunes por la mañana cuando la pequeña Elsa se levanto temprano como todos los días, dispuesta a continuar con su entrenamiento. Su maestro le había dicho que una vez que tuviera control sobre sus emociones, sus poderes dejarían de ser peligrosos, lo cual solo sería posible si dejaba que su poder fluyera con libertad.

Al igual que ella Hyoga e Isaac también se levantaban temprano para continuar con su entrenamiento. De principio Elsa no sabía a ciencia cierta el propósito por el cual entrenaban pues tenía entendido que ninguno de ellos podían controlar la nieve y el hielo como su maestro, debido a su curiosidad fue que se inmiscuyo mas en todo lo que se relacionaba con la diosa Atena y su ejército de guerreros que se encargaban de mantener la paz y el orden en el mundo.

Luego del desayuno tanto Camus como los niños se dirigían al lugar de entrenamiento que se ubicaba a unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de la cabaña, el lugar era desolado y las corrientes de aire helado daban el ambiente adecuado para hacer que los cuerpos de Hyoga e Isaac se acostumbraran al frio

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, Camus les dio instrucciones a cada uno, en el caso de la princesa su deber seria generar un muro tan resistente para demostrar el dominio que había adquirido en esos meses

La pequeña Elsa intentaba crear muros de hielo tan resistentes como los de su maestro sin mucho éxito aun, pues de un simple golpe por parte de Camus este se rompía

—El hielo que creas es muy frágil. — Dijo Camus viendo caer el muro. —Deberás bajar la temperatura aun más y para ello debes contar con un mejor control del hielo.

A unos cuantos metros más allá, tanto Hyoga como Isaac libraban una pelea amistosa; entre patadas, puñetazos y esquivar los ataques del otro, ambos niños demostraban su habilidad en batalla.

En un descuido Hyoga recibió un potente golpe en el estomago el cual lo mando lejos, cayendo de espalda contra el suelo.

— ¡Hyoga! — Grito Isaac corriendo hasta donde se encontraba tumbado — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si-— Dijo simplemente tratando de incorporarse.

— ¿Por qué te distrajiste? — Demando saber Isaac, ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse.

Los ojos de Hyoga se ensombrecieron y no emitió palabra alguna.

Al no recibir respuesta de ningún modo el peli verde suspiro derrotado— ¡Cielos! parece que hoy no estás dispuesto a entrenar. — Comento al aire, dándose la vuelta mientras colocaba sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca.

Camus dejo un momento a Elsa y presto atención a ambos niños. — Vuelve a intentar crear el muro. —Dijo a la princesa.

Se acerco a sus discípulos para darles nuevas instrucciones. —Isaac, Hyoga vuelvan al combate. —Ordeno

—Sí—exclamo Isaac.

—No quiero hacerlo. —Murmuro Hyoga en un tono apenas audible.

— ¿Que dices Hyoga? —dijo Isaac sin poder creer lo que su compañero decía.

Camus se mantuvo sereno pero igualmente trato de ser paciente, sabía que el extraño comportamiento del chiquillo se debía a que, si mal no recordaba, ese mismo día se cumplía el aniversario de la muerte de su madre.

Hyoga sabía que aquello era una total falta hacia su superior pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas irse de ese lugar, quería alejarse de toda esa tontería del entrenamiento, al menos por ese día ya no tenía ganas de continuar y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando Camus les dio la siguiente instrucción.

—Hyoga— Escucho su nombre provenir de los labios del caballero, el chico lo miro y Camus pudo notar la triste mirada de este.

Elsa interrumpió su tarea y dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su mentor y los niños.

— ¿Cual es la razón por la que te quieres convertir en caballero? —Pregunto el Santo de Acuario sin dejar de lado su ya tan característica seriedad.

Luego de pensarlo un poco Hyoga finalmente hablo—Por mi mamá... —inseguro de revelar aquello, prosiguió. —Para rescatar a mi mamá con mi propia fuerza. —concluyo ahora más seguro de su decisión.

—Hyoga…—Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Isaac pues tenía la firme esperanza de que Hyoga compartiera los mismos ideales de querer luchar por la justicia y la paz en el mundo. Sin embargo su decepción fue sustituida más tarde por enojo _¿Qué clase de meta egoísta y banal era aquella?_

Elsa sabía las razones por las cuales Isaac quería convertirse en el Santo de cisne, no así de Hyoga pues nunca supo con certeza el motivo por el cual el rubio se mantenía aguantando cada día el difícil y mortal entrenamiento

—Entonces si ese es tu propósito, seguramente fracasaras mientras mantengas esas ideas tan superficiales. —dijo el peli turquesa con voz seria

— ¿Hum?-pronuncio ante aquella revelación del joven.

—Observa Hyoga, esa pared de hielo ha permanecido intacta por miles de años— relato el guardián de acuario, señalando los grandes muros de hielo que rodeaban el lugar, para darle mayor peso a su explicación— si pretendes convertirte en caballero deberás tener un poder semejante a esa pared de hielo, la fuerza para continuar sobreviviendo en esta tierra sin derretirte aunque el sol brille.

El pequeño aprendiz miraba inquieto lo que su maestro le señalaba y al mismo tiempo intentaba comprender lo que le decía. —Escucha Hyoga debes aprender la esencia de la verdadera fuerza tal como la que las paredes de hielo representan.

Las palabras del santo de oro retumbaban en su mente a la vez que se interrogaba: "¿Tendría que olvidar a su madre?, ¿Acaso el querer verla de nuevo era algo egoísta?, ¿Se trataba de una meta sin importancia?" Ni Camus ni Isaac eran capaces de comprender su dolor, seguramente a ninguno de los dos les habían arrebatado a la persona que más amaban de un momento a otro. Se quedo estático pensando en lo anterior.

Por otro lado, Camus no podía asegurar que sus palabras habían hecho mella en la joven mente de su aprendiz, después de todo un niño es lo que era y como tal no lo culpaba por extrañar a su madre. Sin embargo su vida ya había tomado un rumbo y amenos que quisiera sobrevivir en el mundo, era necesario que superara la pérdida de su progenitora. —Es todo por hoy, regresemos a la cabaña. —Ordeno el caballero postrando su vista nuevamente hasta donde se encontraba la princesa — Elsa—La llamo, para luego retirarse del lugar.

La niña asintió y les dio alcance a Isaac y su maestro, Hyoga los siguió un poco tarde. En el camino de regreso Elsa miraba a su rubio compañero quien se rezagaba de ellos, desacelero su andar para caminar junto a él.

— ¿Hyoga estas bien, qué tienes?

El muchachito mantenía la mirada perdida y además no tenía intención alguna de hablar, Elsa al no obtener respuesta por parte de su compañero siguió caminando y el resto del trayecto fue en silencio. Al llegar a la cabaña, Camus se dispuso a preparar la cena hasta que noto la escasa madera con la que contaba.

—Isaac, Elsa, Hyoga traigan más leña. —Pidió con voz calma, esperando que Hyoga pudiera ordenar sus ideas distrayéndose por un rato.

—Sí, vamos Elsa. —Dijo Isaac dirigiéndose exclusivamente a ella.

Los tres salieron con la intención de ir al bosque hasta que la Pequeña miro a Hyoga, quien no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse lejos de la cabaña, el niño había tomado asiento en la nieve quedándose ensimismado.

Por otro lado a Isaac poco parecía importarle Hyoga, actuaba como si simplemente no existiera, Elsa se acerco al peli verde con la esperanza de saber lo que le ocurría.

—Isaac algo le ocurre a Hyoga, no quiere hablar conmigo. —Le comunico con preocupación

—No debería importarte ese tonto. —Dijo molesto, seleccionando algunas ramas.

Para Elsa el asunto resultaba extraño, en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlos la habían darse cuenta que los dos eran muy unidos, competitivos en algunas ocasiones y en algún momento, la forma de ser de cada uno los hacía tener pequeños roces. Pero ahora era distinto y lo peor de todo era que no sabía exactamente el porqué de la conducta de ambos.

Dejo de lado la recolección y fue hasta donde Hyoga pero ya no había rastro alguno de él, la princesa miro a todas direcciones hasta que logro divisarlo y decidió seguirle. El rubio corría de regreso a donde horas antes habían estado entrenando, Elsa trataba con dificultad seguirle el paso pero al parecer era más veloz que ella, además de que los pinos dificultaban su avance, por lo que no tardo en perderlo de vista.

— ¡Hyoga! ¡Hyoga! —Lo llamo sin obtener respuesta. A medida que avanzaba los pinos eran mucho más escasos al grado de poder ver las grandes extensiones de agua congelada que se imponían en el paisaje.

Finalmente pudo ver a Hyoga tirado boca abajo, parecía como si abrazara el congelado suelo y sin dudarlo se dirigió hasta el.

0ooooo0

Recordaba muy bien aquel día, incluso la noche anterior le fue imposible conciliar el sueño pues los recuerdos de hace ya un año rondaban en su mente. Esa mañana no tenía el ánimo suficiente para entrenar, ni siquiera para levantarse pero aun así prosiguió como de costumbre.

Aun tenia presentes las palabras de su joven maestro, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en su difunta madre, día y noche desde hace dos años seguía teniendo latente su recuerdo. Los primeros días le fue bastante difícil, pero para sus escasos 6 años se mostro lo más firme que le era posible, tratando de adaptarse y asimilar el nuevo rumbo que tomaría su vida, desde vivir en la mansión Kido, hasta el hecho de ir a uno de los lugares más fríos del planeta para hacerse de la armadura de cisne, esto último solo para volver al lugar donde el barco había naufragado. Ahora estaba ahí, recostado sobre el congelado mar de Siberia donde los restos de su madre yacían en lo más profundo. Aquello era lo más cercano que podía estar de ella y él lo sabía.

Sabía que para poder llegar hasta ella y poder verla nuevamente, debía saber los secretos de los caballeros de hielo, debía poseer el suficiente poder como para destruir la gruesa y resistente capa de hielo que cubría al mar. Ya no podía conformarse solo con recordarla, llevarla en la memoria ya le causaba pesar, ahora solo deseaba volverla a ver.

Teniendo ello en mente, sus ojos pronto se vieron cubiertos de lágrimas, las cuales descendían como agua de rio hasta el helado piso.

—Mamá...te extraño tanto, quisiera poder llegar hasta donde estas...pero me resulta imposible. —pronuncio entre sollozos

Estaba tan ensimismado que no se percato de la presencia de alguien más. — ¿Hyoga qué haces aquí? —Pregunto Elsa hincándose para verlo mejor.

Al escuchar esa voz tan conocida se levanto de golpe. — ¡Elsa! —dijo con sorpresa

— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, por qué lloras? —Pregunto ella al ver sus ojos llorosos

Limpio su rostro con su antebrazo y cambio su semblante a uno más serio. —Aléjate, quiero estar solo.

Ahora Elsa pudo comprender lo que sentía su pequeña hermana cada vez que le pedía que se fuera, cosa que le causo pesar — ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? —Elsa no pretendía dejarlo

— ¡No lo entenderías al igual que Isaac y Camus! —Dijo con desesperación, mientras que de sus ojos descendían más lagrimas

La princesa lo sujeto de los hombros— ¿Hyoga dime por favor porque lloras? ¿Te sientes mal, te duele algo?

Hyoga no respondió nuevamente lo que causo que la niña dejara de insistir. —De acuerdo te dejare solo. —declaro, dándose por vencida ante el silencio de él.

—Mi madre...ella está aquí abajo, en el fondo del mar. — Estaba a punto de retirarse hasta que el sonido de su voz la detuvo.

— ¿En el fondo del mar? —Aquello despertó su interés

—Hace dos años el barco en el que viajábamos se hundió y ella quedo atrapada. — explico el rubio conteniendo sus sollozos—ahora su cuerpo está aquí, debajo de todo este hielo...solo...solo quiero volverla a ver. — dicho esto cayó de rodillas y golpeo el congelado suelo con impotencia, ya no le importaba si Elsa lo veía llorar o no, lo único que le importaba era sacar todo lo que se había guardado todo ese tiempo.

Ahora lo comprendía todo, entendía el porqué de su triste mirada y sus nulas ganas de hablar. No sabía exactamente que debía hacer ante tal situación pero tampoco quería seguir viendo a su amigo de esa manera. Por un momento Elsa se detuvo a pensar en el terrible dolor que Hyoga debía estar sintiendo, no podía ni imaginarse lo que haría si ella llegara a perder a sus padres o a su pequeña hermana, sin duda sería algo horrible.

Miro a su compañero que en ese momento le parecía tan indefenso y pequeño, se compadecía de él al mismo tiempo en que pensaba en una forma de alegrarlo o por lo menos hacer que olvidara un poco su dolor; no paso mucho tiempo hasta que se le vino a la mente una idea.

Elsa se inclino hasta su altura para quedar lo más cerca posible de él y coloco su mano derecha sobre su hombro para llamar su atención.

— ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? —Le propuso con voz dulce pero enérgica

Hyoga interrumpió su llanto y levanto su rostro, sus mejillas mostraban el rumbo que sus sollozos habían tomado y sus hinchados ojos revelaron confusión ante la propuesta de la niña quien mantenía una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Sin perder tiempo Elsa se levanto y con un sutil movimiento de manos creó una esfera de hielo, para después arrojarla hacia arriba.

Dicha esfera exploto, dando paso a una hermosa lluvia de nieve, Hyoga miraba los tonos azulados de la nieve al caer. La pequeña princesa cerró los ojos, respiro profundamente y trato de relajarse, levanto su brazo frente a ella para moverlo 90 grados a su derecha.

En el acto aparecieron tumultos de nieve sobre el hielo, repitió la misma acción hasta que todo el congelado mar a su alrededor fue cubierto por una manta de nieve. — Ven vamos a jugar— le invito a seguirle luego de haber preparado el terreno. Hyoga e limpio la cara con el antebrazo y fue tras ella.

El rubio miraba a Elsa quien se encontraba ocupada haciendo la base de lo que sería un muñeco de nieve. — ¿acaso no me ayudaras? —le pregunto al verlo estático frente a ella. Una débil sonrisa se formo en su rostro y luego asintió, haciendo lo propio, Hyoga construía la segunda bola de nieve que iría sobre la base para después colocarla.

Finalmente ambos construyeron la cabeza, (aunque algo deforme en comparación al modelo estándar de una cabeza redonda) dejando en la boca del muñeco un tumulto que asimilaba un enorme diente.

—Le faltan brazos. —Señalo ella.

—Yo iré por ellos—se ofreció Hyoga.

Poco a poco ambos niños ponían sobre el muñeco todo lo que faltaba, Desde piedras que hacían de botones, hasta ramas a los costados que asimilaban los brazos; además de algunas cuantas ramitas en la cabeza.

—Le hace falta la nariz—Comento él. Al no contar con una zanahoria para ello, Elsa decidió crear una estalactita de hielo la cual coloco en el muñeco. —esto servirá, al menos hasta que encontremos algo mejor

Al terminar contemplaron su obra y Elsa ni tarde ni perezosa, se coloco por detrás de este para sujetar las ramas que tenia por brazos— Hola me dicen Olaf y adoro los abrazos— dijo volviendo a hacer lo que alguna vez atrás hizo con Anna: distorsionar su voz y darle un toque divertido al asunto.

Por un momento la tristeza invadió su corazón al recordar el último día que realizo lo mismo con su hermana. Hyoga rio al escucharla sin embargo calló al ver la expresión ausente de su compañera. — ¿Elsa sucede algo?

De inmediato alejo aquellos recuerdos — _"No volverá a suceder"_ —Pensó con seguridad, por lo menos esos meses había aprendido a perderles miedo a sus poderes. Negó con la cabeza y miro a Hyoga. —Ven juguemos un rato—dejo al muñeco de nieve y tomo al rubio de la mano

0ooooo0

Isaac recién terminaba de apilar la madera—Es increíble que me dejaran hacer todo el trabajo a mi solo—dijo indignado y molesto. — ¿Donde estarán? —Se pregunto al no verlos por los alrededores. Resoplo con fastidio y estiro sus extremidades antes de irlos a buscar.

Tanto Elsa como Hyoga se encontraban tumbados en la nieve, luego de haber hecho de todo; desde deslizarse de una enorme montaña de nieve, patinar y hacer angelitos de nieve con sus cuerpos. No supieron cuanto tiempo llevaban jugando y tampoco les importaba demasiado, al menos Elsa había hecho que Hyoga se olvidara por un momento de su pesar.

— Nunca me había divertido tanto ni siquiera con Isaac o mis amigos del orfanato. —confeso. Ambos niños se encontraban sentados en la nieve viendo como los rayos del sol hacían brillar el hielo

Elsa le regalo una sincera sonrisa y continúo mirando a ningún punto en específico. Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás había visto a Hyoga tan triste — ¿Siempre extrañas mucho a tu mamá Hyoga?—se atrevió a preguntar

Un poco más tranquilo, pero sin dejar de sentirse acongojado, Hyoga asintió levemente

— ¿Sabes? Mi papá y mi mamá me dijeron una vez que cuando alguien a quien quieres mucho se va para siempre, es bueno acordarse de lo especial que era esa persona para nosotros, porque es una forma de mantenerlas vivas en nuestro recuerdo—cito Elsa las palabras que alguna vez sus progenitores le habían contado—Tal vez si me dijeras como era tu mamá puedas sentirte mejor

—M-mi mamá era muy buena… conmigo y con todas las personas. —Empezó a relatar intentando que las lagrimas no fluyeran— Siempre me decía que había que respetar la amistad, el amor y todas las coas que hay en el mundo, me hablaba sobre Dios y me dijo lo importante que es el amor…—limpio su infantil rostro con su antebrazo antes de extraer algo de su playera

Entre sus manos colgaba un rosario con una cruz de oro. —Ahora esto es lo único que tengo de ella…

Elsa contemplaba el colgante que Hyoga guardaba tan celosamente de los ojos de Isaac y Camus—Estoy segura de que tu mamá aun sigue contigo Hyoga, por eso debes hacerte más fuerte para proteger lo que ella también amaba. —dijo recordando lo que Milo le había dicho sobre el uso que podría darle a sus poderes.

Hyoga contemplo una vez más la cruz en su mano, recordando el día en el que su madre le había regalado el rosario, instintivamente sonrió y la estrujo contra su pecho—Tienes razón—fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir

Elsa sonrió complacida por lograr su cometido y cayendo en la cuenta de algo, hablo —Creo que será mejor irnos ya o si no…

Escucharon pasos acercándose y al dirigir su atención hacia atrás vieron a Isaac. — ¿Donde se habían metido? — Dijo con gran molestia, dirigiendo su mirada principalmente a Hyoga. —Hace mucho que debimos volver y ustedes están aquí sin importarles nada. —Regaño a ambos, tomando por un momento la postura de una madre que regaña a sus hijos por su irresponsabilidad.

Iba a continuar con su reproche hasta que una bola de nieve le impacto de lleno en la cara. La risa que Elsa dejo escapar poco después la delato. — ¡Pero qué es lo que te sucede Elsa! —Le recrimino tomando una porción de nieve la cual arrojo hacia ella.

Elsa previniendo sus intenciones, se oculto detrás de Hyoga para usarlo como escudo y pronto los tres se vieron envueltos en una campal guerra de bolas de nieve

0ooooo0

En todo el lapso que tardaría su consejero, Idun había intentado alejar los temores que aquejaban al rey quien al no poder esconderle por más tiempo sus inquietudes, termino por contarle sobre las pesadillas que lo atormentaban. Cada día la tarea de mantener tranquilo a su marido se estaba volviendo más complicada, pues cada noche la intensidad de las ilusiones aumentaba.

Lo último que el monarca pudo soportar fue cuando su mente le mostro a una especie de bandidos que intentaba llevarse a Elsa, el joven a quien le había encomendado su seguridad yacía muerto alado de dos niños más. La princesa en su intento de zafarse, creaba desde ventiscas hasta estalactitas de hielo que terminaban por quitarles la vida.

Adgar veía entonces la ferocidad del hielo que Gran Pabbie les había advertido, todo se volvía un verdadero caos. Antes de despertar recordó ver a la princesa ser consumida por su propio poder quedando una imagen más adulta y retorcida de ella, la inocencia de su mirada había sido suplantada por odio y el rencor, el color de su piel se tornaba tan blanco como la misma nieve y sus vestimentas ahora hechas de hielo, resaltaban aun más su altura así como su amenazante ser, por ultimo una corona hecha de hielo perpetuo adornaba su cabeza.

La figura delante de él ya no era Elsa, sino todo lo contrario, aquel ser poseía una belleza única, tal como la que la nieve podía llegar a crear, en cambio la ferocidad de su poder infundía terror absoluto. Por fin su pequeña se convertía en lo que tanto evito ser: _un_ _monstruo... _

El soberano se levanto de golpe, aun faltaban horas para que el sol apareciera e Idun seguía presa de un profundo sueño. Haciendo el menor ruido posible salió de la habitación, no quería perturbar el descanso de su amada esposa, se dirigió a la biblioteca del castillo con la intención de buscar información acerca de "La reina de las nieves". Si mal no recordaba existía un cuento donde tocaba ese tema pues en una ocasión donde les leía a sus retoños lo vio, aquella vez omitió esa historia pues no quería que Elsa lo relacionara con ella.

Paso horas buscando y cuando finalmente lo encontró descubrió que aquella parte había sido arrancada, algo extraño pues ni Anna ni Elsa entraban ahí. Muy a su pesar dio por terminada la búsqueda y a pesar de sentirse todavía intranquilo regreso a su alcoba.

Esperaría la información que le traería su subordinado, posiblemente después se sentiría más relajado, aunque algo dentro suyo le dijera todo lo contrario.

**Continuara…**

**¡Hola!**

**Como ven las cosas se ponen algo tensas en Arendelle, las pesadillas que tiene el padre de Elsa no estaban tan erradas después de todo xD. **

**Bueno he aquí el capitulo numero 10, espero que fuera de su agrado ya solo quedan alrededor de 3 capítulos más y el inminente fin llegara u.u**

**Peeeero algo bueno es que ya tengo planeada una secuela de este fic, asi que aún queda bastante.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer, seguir y comentar. Cuídense y bonito "casi" fin de semana n.n **


	11. Chapter 11: El guardián de las auroras

**Disclaimer…los personajes de Saint Seiya y Frozen no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de ****MasamiKurumada y ** **Walt Disney AnimationStudios**. **La trama es completamente mía **

Era alrededor de medio día cuando el consejero del rey se presento ante él y su esposa. —Majestad he vuelto con el reporte que me pidió

Adgar realizo un ademan para que prosiguiera. — No ha habido información relevante que se comente en la aldea de kohoutek, salvo por los últimos decesos que se le atribuyen al "mago de agua y hielo" hace 4 meses— el rey dejo de lado aquello, ahora de nada le serviría saber los rumores que se comentaban de él. —Fuera de ello todo está tranquilo.

— Excelente— Idun parecía complacida, por fin los temores de su esposo quedarían atrás. — Gracias, puedes retirarte— ordeno ella.

— Espera— quien hablo esta vez fue el monarca. — ¿Alguna posible amenaza como lo fueran bandidos?

Idun no entendía el porqué de la pregunta, aun así se mantuvo expectante ante la respuesta. —Ahora que lo menciona, escuche que por estas épocas la aldea era presa de algunos de ellos, sin embargo no hay de qué preocuparse ya que muchos de ellos también le temen a las historias que se cuentan sobre el instructor de la princesa.

—Gracias, ahora sí puedes retirarte—el rey se mantenía pensativo. El informe de su consejero lejos de tranquilizarlo lo altero más. —Con su permiso— fue lo último que escucho de su subordinado.

Ese mismo día Agdar tomo una decisión, la traería de vuelta sin importar el hecho de que no hubiera aprendido a controlar sus poderes, ya encontrarían otro método para retenerlos. Un método que le prometiera, por lo menos, la seguridad necesaria para verla con vida.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? —la emperatriz no entendía el repentino cambio de su marido. —Agdar cielo, piénsalo un momento ¿Qué pasara si ella no logra dominar sus poderes aquí?, ¿Crees que pueda vivir sin tener contacto con nadie?, ¿Qué pasara con ella y Anna, piensas volverlas a separar?

— Haremos lo necesario para no exponerla. Además los Trolls dijeron que mientras ella no se dejara dominar por sus emociones nada grave pasaría. —

—Dime ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión? habías dicho que confiabas en ese hombre. —sin perder la calma, la hermosa reina cuestiono la repentina decisión

—Es por su bien, Idun no quiero que le suceda nada malo, dime qué clase de rey seria yo si no puedo proteger a mi familia. —tomo con delicadeza pero de manera firme los hombros de ella. —Jamás me perdonaría si llegaran a hacerle daño. Tú escuchaste que había amenaza de salteadores ¿Que pasara si se hacen de ella?

—Sabes bien que nadie se le acercara mientras este con él, saben de antemano la reputación que le precede. —Idun esperaba hacerlo entrar en razón. —No comprendo tu repentino interés por saber sobre los bandidos de Siberia ¿Acaso es por los sueños?

Agdar no dijo nada, limitándose a desviar la mirada de las interrogantes irises de su esposa —Sabes que siempre te apoyare en cada decisión que tomes, sin embargo no podemos dejar que una simple pesadilla guie nuestras decisiones—hablo con paciencia la reina

—Necesito traerla de vuelta, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto Idun— Su mirada reflejaba angustia pero sobre todo temor, algo que no había visto en el, comprendió entonces que la situación estaba más allá de una simple preocupación infligida por un sueño.

Respiro profundo, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con él lo apoyaría. —Muy bien—dijo finalmente, esbozando una tenue sonrisa — trataremos de ayudarla nosotros mismos, como siempre debió ser.

El rey la estrujo contra sí y acaricio delicadamente su espalda en un intento de demostrar su agradecimiento hacia ella por apoyarlo en todo ese tiempo, así mismo Idun correspondía el gesto tratando de darle ánimo a su cónyuge.

—Partiré mañana a primera hora—pronuncio débilmente Angar separándose de ella

Idun asintió. Ya todo estaba decidido pero ella aun guardaba sus dudas ¿Estarían haciendo lo correcto?

0ooooo0

Si Elsa tuviera que definir en una palabra su estado de ánimo, esa palabra seria felicidad, se sentía bien al volver a tener una parte del control que antes poseía y no solo ello sino que además había conocido a dos niños a los que consideraba sus amigos: Hyoga e Isaac

Por otro lado había conocido a una persona muy similar a ella, su maestro Camus, quien tenía un envidiable control sobre el hielo. Tanto Elsa como sus compañeros miraban con asombro las demostraciones que algunas veces les brindaba, admiraban además la elegancia y gracia que envolvían al joven santo de oro cuando se deslizaba por la nieve y el hielo de las estepas siberianas, como si la escarcha se abriera paso para recibirlo y él con su imponente presencia les ordenara actuar acorde a su voluntad ¿podría haber tenido un mejor maestro?

Si, definitivamente gracias a él había mejorado bastante en medio año, ya no solo dejaba de crear hielo indiscriminadamente dejándose llevar por las emociones que la envolvían, sino que además el hielo se mostraba más duro y rígido dependiendo de los deseos de ella. A pesar de lo anterior aun le faltaba volver a tener la perfecta capacidad de ordenarle a la nieve según su antojo, tal como sucedía antes del incidente con su hermana.

Dejando de lado todo, lo mejor y lo que más disfrutaba era la plena libertad de expulsar su poder sin temor a lastimar a nadie y gozando de la intimidad de jugar con sus dones lejos de cualquier ojo curioso que se escandalizara por ello

Por un lado deseaba volver a su hogar, junto a su hermana y sus padres que a pesar de la comunicación que mantenía con estos últimos no impedía que los extrañara. Pero por otro lado se había encariñado lo suficiente con los chicos y su mentor, por supuesto que cuando llegara la hora de despedirse de ellos le resultaría bastante difícil.

Dejo de pensar en aquello, aun faltaba poco más de medio año para que eso pasara y mientras tanto debía esforzarse lo suficiente para poder obtener el control absoluto de sus poderes

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que fue traída por petición de su padre hasta Siberia, en todo ese tiempo el sol no había dejado de observarse, no obstante una mañana eso cambio.

Elsa recién se levantaba y la ausencia de luz llamo su atención, la habitación lucia más obscura de lo que recordaba por lo que se movió con precaución intentando no tropezarse. No paso mucho tiempo cuando los niños con los que compartía la habitación despertaron igualmente, maravillándose en el proceso, al percatarse de que el sol por fin le había dado paso a la noche después de tanto tiempo.

—Excelente por fin han pasado 6 meses—Exclamo contento Hyoga encendiendo una vela para poder enfocar mejor. Su felicidad no era para menos, pues sabía de sobra que el verano pronto terminaría y los pantanos volverían a estar profunda y perpetuamente helados, lo que significaba que Camus ya no les pediría nadar en aguas heladas. Sin duda era un gran alivio para el rubio a quien le costaba bastante trabajo acostumbrarse aun.

—Ahora podremos ver nuevamente la aurora—apoyo Isaac

—En Arendelle de donde yo vengo también se pueden apreciar las auroras boreales en invierno—comento Elsa sin demasiado interés

—Pero aquí en Siberia las auroras pueden verse mejor, es el mejor lugar para poder apreciar una —defendió el peli verde

—Mi madre decía que las auroras eran formadas por las almas de las personas que fallecían y esperaban pacientemente el día en el que finalmente pudieran reencarnar—dijo de repente Hyoga mirando a la nada

— ¿Y cómo es que llegan hasta ahí? —pregunto Elsa, visiblemente curiosa por la historia

—Si no mal recuerdo, el zorro del ártico es quien se encarga de llevar las almas hasta la aurora—contesto seguro —Por eso me gusta ver la aurora cuando llega a ser de noche aquí, puede que mi madre este allí siendo parte de las luces

Isaac escuchaba con aburrimiento a Hyoga, a veces podía llegar a ser tan ingenuo que le sorprendía que Camus no intentara quitarle ese habito, suponía entonces que le tenía más consideración por el hecho de que llevaba menos tiempo que el. Sabía perfectamente que las auroras eran formadas por la radiación solar, el santo de acuario se lo había explicado la primera vez que vio una en compañía de él y ante eso nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión.

—Como sea—comento el peli verde restándole importancia a todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Si algo había aprendido de Hyoga es que difícilmente cambiaba sus creencias, podría pasar horas explicándole acerca del fenómeno que son las auroras boreales sin siquiera hacerlo ceder, pensó que esa parte de su personalidad era la causante de que se aferrara mucho al recuerdo de su madre.

—Lo que sí es verdad es que en esta parte del planeta se aprecian las más bellas auroras boreales y estoy seguro de que la de este día esta no será la excepción. —aseguro el peli verde saliendo de la habitación para comenzar a hacer sus actividades del día.

Nunca antes la princesita había disfrutado tanto del trayecto que realizaban para ir al campo de entrenamiento. El cielo tan claro y desprovisto de nubes le permitía contemplar mejor el cielo repleto de estrellas, además de que todo a su alrededor parecía tener un brillo propio que el sol opacaba con su presencia, incluso los vastos tumultos de nieve le parecían más blancos de lo normal.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a las orillas del congelado mar Camus, como siempre, les dio instrucciones. Esta vez aprovecharían las fuertes corrientes de aire helado, para mejorar su resistencia al frio extremo.

Antes de comenzar tanto Isaac como Hyoga ajustaron aun más las vendas de sus brazos, para después comenzar a hacer algunas flexiones que les servirían de calentamiento, continuar con trotar y finalmente golpear las gruesas paredes de hielo, para que una vez terminado lo anterior, pusieran en práctica sus habilidades en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Elsa los miraba desde lejos, le sorprendía ver la persistencia de ambos y a pesar de ser aun unos niños, desprendían un aire de seguridad tal que podían llegar a parecer formidables oponentes para cualquiera.

0ooooo0

Era poco más de las 11:00 cuando Camus dio por terminada la lección teórica y a pesar de la hora concedió algunos minutos para que los niños acomodaran el material utilizado e hicieran su propio aseo personal antes de dormir. Luego de un rato un insistente golpeteo en la puerta se dejo oír, Camus quien leía cómodamente junto a la chimenea, dejo de lado su grueso libro y atendió el llamado a pesar de ser bastante tarde.

Por supuesto que ello no paso desapercibido para los curiosos ojos de los niños, pues muy en el fondo creían en la posibilidad de que se tratase del caballero dorado de escorpio, quien nuevamente se atreviera a llegar de improvisto.

Camus abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la máxima autoridad del palacio de Arendelle y nuevamente como hace 6 meses su impasible mirada se cruzo con la del monarca, sin embargo en esta ocasión pudo notar algo diferente en la expresión del rey

—Majestad—la voz empleada por el caballero fue plana, sin embargo cualquiera que lo conociese tan bien como Milo habría distinguido la sorpresa oculta detrás de su expresión. Desgraciadamente él no era el caballero de escorpio, por lo que su tono tan desprovisto de emociones le causo algo de tensión.

Rápidamente el monarca se compuso y hablo lo más natural posible. —Lamento importunar a estas horas, si mis cálculos son correctos debe ser mas de las 11:30.

—En efecto, pero dudo mucho que haya viajado tanto solo para hablar de la diferencia de hora que existe entre un país y otro

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquel tono ligeramente arrogante pero educado que empleaba el guardián de acuario le hicieron pensar al rey sobre la posibilidad de que ese joven fuera descendiente de alguna familia poderosa o adinerada. Tanto por su elegante porte y andar, como sus modales y facciones envidiables le hacían parecer que pertenecía a algún miembro de la realeza

Adgar dejo sus cavilaciones de lado y fue directo al punto—He venido por mi hija, la llevare de vuelta al castillo. — Como siempre el impasible rostro del Acuariano no revelo absolutamente nada sobre lo que pensaba, cosa que comenzaba a molestarle —Se que usted es bueno en lo que hace y no pongo en duda su vasto conocimiento sobre a lo que hielo y nieve se refiere, sin embargo creo prudente que Elsa regrese a donde pertenece. Ella debe aprender a relacionarse con la gente de Arendelle y ellos del mismo modo con ella.

Si algo deseaba Adgar era no demostrar las verdaderas intenciones de su repentino cambio de parecer, pues a su ver, el joven frente a él era lo bastante perceptivo y bastaba con toparse con sus helados y calculadores irises para descubrirlo

Tras la breve charla, los tres infantes se acercaron aun más a la puerta para ver mejor a la persona que tanto había entretenido a su maestro. Elsa estaba segura de haber escuchado una voz familiar, lo que la desconcertó pues aun faltaban 6 meses para que alguno de sus padres regresara por ella

Al colocarse a una distancia prudente, pudo observar mejor de quien se trataba

— ¿Papá? — La sorpresa en la voz de la pequeña era evidente

—Elsa, mi pequeña ven aquí— el rey se arrodillo y extendió sus brazos al ver a su hija del otro lado de la puerta. Inmediatamente Elsa fue hasta los brazos de su progenitor, quien la estrecho contra sí.

Detrás de Camus, Hyoga e Isaac veían igual de confundidos la escena

— ¿Pero por qué estás aquí? —Elsa miraba insistentemente a su padre intentando no pensar en lo peor

Adgar se levanto y coloco su mano en la cabeza de la princesa —Nena he venido por ti, es hora de que regreses a casa con nosotros—la voz dulce del rey no impidió que aquella frase le cayera como un balde de agua fría tanto a ella como a los otros dos niños

— ¿Qué? pero aun faltan 6 meses mas — argumento ella intentando no exaltarse

—Lo sé hija, pero tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando y decidimos que lo mejor será que aprendas lo que resta dentro del castillo, algún día tú serás la reina y deberás saber como desenvolverte con tu gente

—Pero papá yo…

—Sé que es repentino pero te pido por favor seas una buena niña y empaques tus cosas—la voz de su padre no daba cabida a objeciones

Con evidente tristeza Elsa bajo la mirada —Si papá—fue lo último que dijo antes de ingresar en busca de sus pertenencias

Camus lo invito a entrar, mientras Hyoga junto con Isaac se dirigían con su compañera. Adgar miraba discretamente todo el lugar hasta que su anfitrión le propuso tomar asiento

—Espero que sus acciones no sean impulsadas por sentimientos de culpa su majestad—Adgar le dirigió una mirada dura al caballero, la cual fue ignorada por este — no tengo derecho a cuestionar sus motivos, sin embargo fue usted quien dijo que las personas no aceptan lo que es diferente.

Llamando a toda su paciencia, el rey desvió por un breve instante la mirada para después enfocarse en el peli turquesa —Siempre supimos que nuestra responsabilidad era encargarnos personalmente de Elsa. Es verdad que las personas le temerán, sin embargo es hora de que retomemos lo que dejamos, ella aprenderá a relacionarse con los demás y aquí difícilmente eso será. No podemos ocultarla aquí más tiempo debe permanecer en el castillo—dijo eso ultimo mas para sí que para el guardián

El rey denotaba inseguridad, la cual inútilmente intentaba ocultar detrás de aquel discurso. Camus cerró los ojos, ahora comprendía, el soberano de Adendelle temía por la integridad de la niña y ello se lo confirmo lo ultimo dicho por él. Deseaba esconderla y lo que sea que fuese a lo que le temía, era claro que las personas no era de lo que quería protegerla y si para ello debía encerrarla lo haría.

0ooooo0

— ¿Elsa? — la voz del pequeño Hyoga parado en el lumbral de la puerta llamo su atención, a su lado Isaac contemplaba todo con expresión seria y desinteresada, con la misma maestría con la que Camus lo hacía.

— ¿Es verdad que te marcharas? —los ojitos del rubio se desviaron hacia el suelo deseando una respuesta negativa

Los pequeños hombros de ella cayeron derrotados y permaneció en silencio, no deseaba expulsar sus poderes ahí, que era justo lo que necesitaba para desahogar su pena.

—No comprendo por qué te irás ahora si aún faltaban 6 meses—dijo en un susurro

Lagrimas se aglomeraban en los ojos de la princesa y antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, la risa de Isaac corto el tenso ambiente

—No hay de qué preocuparse, estoy seguro de que Esla se irá para poder controlar mejor sus poderes, ella es una princesa y seguramente debe tener otras cosas que aprender al igual que nosotros—dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Hyoga, su voz denotaba tanta seguridad y optimismo lo suficiente como para amenizar las cosas.

—Además esto no significa que jamás te volveremos a ver—expreso moviéndose hasta donde Elsa—te prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos yo seré el caballero de cisne más fuerte que haya existido y utilizare todo mi poder para defender la paz

— Eso si es que logras ganarme—le contrarresto Hyoga ya más animado— descuida Elsa, seré yo quien tendrá esa armadura

—Si ese fuera el caso, entonces yo deberé ser un santo dorado— Isaac le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo y postro sus manos en los hombros de Elsa. —Bueno ya que nosotros hemos prometido eso, Elsa tú debes prometer que cuando llegue ese momento tu también habrás aprendido a dominar tu poder, para que seas la reina más poderosa y bondadosa que exista

La pequeña limpio su rostro con su antebrazo y les dedico una sonrisa— De acuerdo, lo prometo. —dicho eso coloco su meñique en alto para cerrar el trato

—Bueno será mejor que te apresures —comento Isaac

Los tres salieron de la habitación y caminaron lentamente hacia la estancia donde su maestro y el padre de ella aguardaban.

0ooooo0

Adgar se levanto apenas la vio— ¿Estas lista? —pregunto a lo cual ella asintió.

Elsa volteo a ver a sus acompañantes y aunque cada uno hubiese quedado en buenos términos, despedirse les resultaba difícil

—Recuerda lo que prometiste, así que ni se te ocurra rendirte antes de tiempo. Confiamos en ti Elsa—dijo Isaac extendiendo su mano

La heredera al trono se quedo pensativa unos momentos hasta que inesperadamente extendió ambos brazos y envolvió a ambos niños por el cuello, dándoles así un abrazo que duro lo suficiente como para expresar lo mucho que les echaría de menos.

—Aunque no nos veamos pronto aun esta el zorro del ártico—le susurro Hyoga al oído

Elsa no había comprendido muy bien aquello y tampoco le importo demasiado, pues estaba más distraída pensando que aquel momento seria el último

Adgar odiaba ver la afligida expresión de su hija, pero odiaba aun mas ser el responsable de destruir su alegría, porque era más que obvio que Elsa era feliz ahí. Miro a los niños a quienes su hijita abrazaba y recordó aquella ilusión que tuvo donde aparecían ellos aun sin haberlos conocido, su exprecion se torno sorprendida y levemente confundida, rápidamente alejo aquel pensamiento y deseo irse lo más pronto de ese lugar

Camus se acerco hasta la niña, a pesar de que en un principio era un simple trabajo que debía hacer para hacer sobrevivir a los otros dos le había cogido aprecio, tanto como el de las otras dos criaturas que tenía a su cargo. Ahora recordaba las palabras que el caballero de escorpio le dijo alguna vez cuando llevo a Isaac al santuario "Camus, Camus si les agarras cariño los llevaras mal" pero ¿Quién hablaba de cariño? Solo le tenía cierta consideración por el hecho de que en algún momento el llego a temer y padecer, hasta cierto punto, lo mismo que ella.

—Elsa, tus poderes pueden llegar a convertirse en una maldición o por el contrario ser una verdadera ayuda para ti y los que te rodean, sin embargo eso dependerá de ti y el control que tengas sobre ellos. Recuerda el miedo es tu mayor enemigo, no permitas que te domine, si logras dominarlo podrás dejar de herir y protege a los que quieres.

La princesa apretó sus puños con fuerza y miro directo a Camus, insegura de lo que haría a continuación. Al igual que con sus compañeros, Elsa le obsequio un abrazo al joven frente a ella, el por su parte permaneció impávido —Gracias Maestro Camus

Luego de separarse el mayor apoyo su mano en la cabeza de ella, levantándose en el proceso. Camus miro al hombre frente a él—Recuerde su alteza, reprimir nunca será igual a controlar

El comentario lo molesto, pero aun así decidió acabar con eso lo más pronto posible y de la mejor manera —Le agradezco sus servicios Camus. Antes de que termine el mes le haré llegar una bonificación por su buen trabajo, Arendelle está en deuda con usted. —El rey le dedico una última mirada — Con su permiso es hora de partir. —Sin decir nada más, la máxima autoridad de Arendelle tomo a su hija y sus pertenencias para colocarlas en el trineo que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar.

Hyoga veía el trineo alejarse e inevitablemente sus ojos comenzaron a dilatarse, una silenciosa lagrima surco su rostro y a su mente llegaba la promesa que habían hecho.

Por su parte Isaac se mantenía impasible, sin embargo y muy a su pesar, mientras más lejos divisaba el deslizador el sentimiento de que perdía algo valioso se acrecentaba

Para Camus ya no había nada más que hacer su trabajo había terminado, aunque antes de tiempo, y ahora que las cosas volverían a la normalidad los entrenamientos comenzarían a ser más rígidos y complicados. Lo único que no comprendía del todo, era el anhelo del rey por hacerse cargo de Elsa nuevamente, por mucho que el monarca había intentado ocultarlo, el miedo y la desconfianza invadían su ser.

Tal vez algún día podría ir a Arendelle y ver con sus propios ojos en lo que Elsa se convertiría, siempre y cuando viviera lo suficiente como para hacerlo, cosa que era sumamente difícil teniendo en cuenta que los caballeros debían arriesgar su vida constantemente. Por ahora debía hacer de esos dos muchachos que tenía a su cargo fuertes guerreros que velaran por el bien de Atena y de la tierra. Presentía además que algo grande se aproximaba y aun faltaba mucho por hacer con Hyoga e Isaac.

0ooooo0

Elsa junto a su padre viajaban en el trineo, ella en la parte delantera cubierta por los brazos de su progenitor, miraba los rabos de los perros que iban de un lado a otro a causa del movimiento de las patas de los canes.

Para evitar que se aburriera, su padre le hablaba de vez en cuando, contándole acerca de lo mucho que la echaban de menos y de lo ocurrido en su ausencia, realmente Elsa había dejado de prestarle atención. Por alguna razón sentía un vacio, vacio que la hacía sentirse triste, aun recordaba la desilusión en los ojos de Hyoga y la incredulidad en Isaac cuando su padre apareció para llevarla de regreso antes de lo acordado.

Su padre no era ajeno a su tristeza, el silencio de la niña decía muchas cosas, agradecía que por lo menos sus emociones no alteraran el medio, lo que le hizo pensar si realmente había tomado la decisión correcta.

—Anna te ha extrañado bastante—soltó de repente, intentando alejar un poco el semblante desanimado de su hija— casi todos los días pregunta por tu regreso, estará realmente feliz de que puedas volver a jugar con ella.

—Yo también estoy feliz de verla. —su tono apagado de voz revelaba lo contrario a lo que decía.

¿Por qué? Fue lo que de principio se pregunto, ¿Por qué había decidido ir por ella si aun no se sentía con la capacidad para manejar sus poderes?, ¿Por qué cada vez que tenía una amistad con alguien, terminaba por separarse? ¿Y si ellos morían y jamás en la vida volvía a saber de ellos?

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y tras agazaparse más agua salada en ellos, finalmente terminaron por descender lagrimas silenciosas de sus azulados ojos. El rey, al darse cuenta de que estaba lejos de hacer sentir mejor a su hija, decidió hablar claramente.

—Elsa, cariño sé que es difícil despedirte de las nuevas amistades que habías logrado, pero debes comprender que hacemos esto por tu bien. Tu madre y yo estábamos preocupados por tu seguridad, habíamos escuchado que en estas épocas del año los bandidos eran más frecuentes—confeso

— ¿Quién, además de mi maestro, Hyoga e Isaac hubiera querido acercarse a alguien como yo?

—Elsa no digas eso—tras un suspiro de derrota, el monarca tomo con delicadeza el rostro de su pequeña para obligarla a verlo—Hija, espero puedas perdonarnos a tu madre y a mí por todo lo que te hemos hecho pasar, trataremos de enmendar nuestro error y a partir de ahora nos responsabilizaremos de tus poderes.

Elsa desvió por un momento la mirada, para finalmente asentir— Esta bien papá

—Eres una niña muy fuerte Elsa—le dijo su padre, para después estrecharla entre sus brazos

Unos breves rayos de luz en el cielo llamaron la atención de ambos, al mirar hacia arriba la princesa logro divisar mas destellos que surcaban con rapidez el cielo nocturno, finalmente las luces se hicieron más evidentes hasta el punto en el que varias columnas de luz terminaron por formarse.

Fue entonces que por primera vez vio lo que con tanto énfasis Hyoga e Isaac le habían contado: La aurora boreal. No era la primera vez que veía un espectáculo así en el cielo, pues durante las temporadas de invierno en Arendelle podían apreciarse, sin embargo en ese instante y específicamente en ese lugar aquel fenómeno era sin duda el más bello que hubiera visto.

Las manchas y columnas luminosas de varias tonalidades producidas por la radiación solar, le daban al cielo una nueva perspectiva, tan lleno de vida y de alegres colores que parecía que finalmente el cielo había despertado.

Estaban en campo abierto por lo que tal fenómeno podía ser apreciado con mayor claridad. Ante la belleza del espectáculo, Elsa recordó lo dicho por Hyoga sobre el secreto que guardaban las auroras "Son almas que esperan la reencarnación. Todas ellas colocadas ahí por el zorro del ártico"

Ahora el semblante de la primogénita de Arendelle tenía matices de esperanza. En ese momento fue que le encontró significado a las palabras del pequeño Hyoga. Claro que algún día los volvería a ver, había hecho una promesa la cual se encargaría de cumplirla, y aunque no los viera en un futuro cercano, entonces seria ahí en la aurora boreal cuando los vería

**Continuara…**

**¡Hola! Lamento bastante la demora pero aun había cosas que debía colocar y aun así creo que falto xD pero bueno he aquí el capitulo 11, el más largo creo yo. Por cierto la historia del ****zorro ártico de las auroras fue una pequeña historia que hace mucho tiempo leí, por desgracia no recuerdo en donde u.u, aun así y muy bagamente decidi colocarlo****. Espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo, si es así me gustaría saber que les pareció (o que no les gusto, también se vale ;D). Les deseo un bonito inicio de semana a todos, y antes de irme quiero agradecer a las maravillosas personas ****YunaShiroiSparda, denebtenoh, Junior VB y Moon Shadow Cat 1999 por dejarme sus hermosos reviews, muchas gracias chicos por su apoyo, no saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus comentarios cada semana TuT**

**Y ya que por alguna extraña razón no pude dejar un MP, no me queda más remedio que hacerlo por aquí **

**Junior VB****: jejeje me parece que salió un poco dramático el capitulo anterior, aun así me alegra que te gustara n.n Ahora si a terminar los próximos. Por cierto te agradezco infinitamente la idea que hace un tiempo me dijiste, he estado trabajando en ella y me muero por ver qué te parece =D Te mando un saludo y que tengas un bonito inicio n.n **

**YunaShiroiSparda: Nah Camus aun le tiene paciencia a sus polluelos xD Siii Elsa es una ternura y me ha disgustado tener que separarla ahora que ya todo marchaba tan bien, snif snif pero era necesario jejeje te prometo que algún día no muy lejano dejaran de sufrir tanto o al menos en la continuación ;). Muchas gracias a ti por leerlo Yuna, que pases un fantástico inicio de semana n.n **


	12. Chapter 12:Una triste noticia

**Disclaimer…los personajes de Saint Seiya y Frozen no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de ****Masami Kurumada y ** **Walt Disney AnimationStudios**. **La trama es completamente mía **

Elsa Volvía acompañada únicamente de su padre. Ambos arribaron al castillo antes de que el sol saliera, por lo que muy poca gente era la que se encontraba en las calles.

Cuando ingresaron al castillo algunos sirvientes eran los que se encontraban empezando sus labores. Los subordinados del rey les dieron la bienvenida, para después continuar con sus rutinas.

Solamente algunos en el palacio sabían que durante medio año la princesa se mantuvo fuera, pues los gobernantes de Arendelle habían mantenido todo el asunto de la manera más discreta posible.

— ¡Por fin han regresado! — exclamo feliz la emperatriz al ver a su amada hija y a su marido entrar por la puerta principal del palacio. Inmediatamente abrazo a la pequeña y la examino, realmente no había pasado mucho tiempo, pero para la reina fue como si no la hubiese visto en años.

No solo la reina esperaba ansiosa su regreso, unos cuantos metros detrás venia Anna corriendo lo más aprisa que podía— ¡Elsa, Elsa! ¡Por fina has vuelto! —el grito cargado de júbilo hizo que Elsa sonriera por primera vez.

Los bracitos de Anna estrujaban lo más fuerte que podían el cuerpo de su hermana —Te extrañe mucho Elsa

—Yo también te extrañe Anna—dijo correspondiendo el cariño

Anna se separo un poco— ¿No te volverás a ir verdad? —pregunto solo para corroborar lo que su madre le había dicho días antes

—No, ya no me volveré a separar de ti—la expresión en el rostro de Elsa era tranquila, aun así aun había matices de tristeza invadiéndola

—Eso es asombroso—la respuesta la había convencido totalmente y ello la llenaba de gran dicha— ¿Y volverás a jugar conmigo?

—Empezaremos ahora mismo—dijo Elsa regalándole una sonrisa, eso basto para que Anna, si contener su emoción, se llevara jalando a su hermana.

El rey y su esposa miraban complacidos la escena, confiaban plenamente en que podrían manejar la situación, después de todo la pequeña princesa ahora tenía un poco mas de seguridad en ella. Algo que era notable, era el hecho de que la niña se mostraba sin temor a nada, parecía ser que finalmente había aceptado sus poderes y a decir verdad aquello les proporcionaba alivio, pues de mínimo no comenzarían desde cero.

0ooooo0

Los meses siguientes las cosas no fueron mejorando en el castillo, pues en las noches Elsa tenía horribles pesadillas que difícilmente la hacían conciliar el sueño. Desde su llegada al castillo habían empezado aquellos sueños, más parecidos a ilusiones, donde nuevamente visualizaba la horrenda devastación que sus poderes podían causar. Todo a su alrededor era tal cual les había advertido Gran Pabbie.

Por supuesto que sus padres intentaban mantenerla tranquila, aunque tampoco se explicaban el porqué de aquello, supusieron que no volvería a suceder y que solo se debía al repentino cambio de haber abandonado Siberia

Lo último que pudieron aguantar fue una noche cuando escucharon gritar a la mayor de sus hijas, rápidamente fueron hasta la habitación que nuevamente compartía con Anna, una vez que entraron, su preocupación aumento al ver que la habitación estaba cubierta por escarcha y la temperatura era muy baja— ¡Elsa! —exclamo el rey quien Inmediatamente fue hasta la niña.

Elsa lloraba aun dormida, mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y murmuraba cosas, ante lo cual su padre la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió para así intentar despertarla — ¡Elsa despierta! ¡Elsa!

Repentinamente la pequeña abrió los ojos, su semblante era temeroso y las lágrimas aun descendían desesperadamente por su rostro —Papá…—fue lo único que articulo para después abrazarse a él y llorar aun más

Por su parte la Reina fue donde yacía la menor de sus hijas, le parecía extraño que Anna no se despertara luego del alboroto. Al llegar hasta ella fue que noto que el cuerpo de la pequeña temblaba— Anna, Anna—la llamo angustiada. Continuo llamándola un par de veces más, zarandeándola para que despertara —_Agdar _—llamo preocupada a su marido al ver que la nena seguía inconsciente

—Esta helada—pronuncio luego de acercarse hasta Idun y tocar la frente de su segunda hija—Vallamos con los Trolls—sugirió pensando que posiblemente Anna fuera alcanzada nuevamente por los poderes de Elsa cuando esta dormía

0ooooo0

Ambos gobernantes, acompañados por sus dos hijas, habían salido de urgencia hacia "el valle de la roca viviente". Elsa llevada en el regazo de su padre, había caído presa del sueño nuevamente, desde hacía días que no lograba conciliar el sueño y a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía por mantenerse despierta finalmente el cansancio la venció.

Luego de recorrer el espeso bosque finalmente llegaron hasta el valle. Agdar e Idun bajaron de sus respectivos corceles para adentrarse en el terreno de los trolls quienes se ocultaban en su forma esférica

— ¡Por favor necesitamos su ayuda! —Grito suplicante el monarca, con una dormida Elsa en brazos— ¡Nuestra hija…necesita ayuda!

El piso comenzó a temblar y las rocas rodaron, en menos de un minuto la familia se encontraba rodeada por miles de ojos curiosos

— ¡Es el rey! —señalo alguno

— ¡El rey y la reina han vuelto! — anuncio otro mas

Murmullos y exclamaciones se escuchaban por doquier hasta que uno de los trolls más viejos hizo acto de presencia, de inmediato todos guardaron silencio y se mantuvieron a la expectativa

—Me gustaría decir que es un placer volverlo a ver majestad, sin embargo no creo que tenga buenas noticias—expreso el shamán viendo a ambos— Siento una energía obscura aquí—su mirada estaba fija en la mayor de las hijas—Acérquela—le pidió al rey

De inmediato fue puesta hasta su altura, la pequeña aun dormía por lo que el sabio Troll pasó su mano por la frente de la princesa, sin esperárselo una gran cantidad de energía le bloqueo el paso de la mente de ella

Pabbie retrocedió sorprendido y no emitió palabra alguna, cosa que alerto a la pareja —Díganos por favor lo que sucede— pidió la hermosa reina

—E-Ese poder…

— ¿Gran sabio que es lo que le pasa a Elsa? —indago Agdar, en su voz se podía denotar un poco de desesperación.

—No había sentido un poder semejante desde hace 261 años —comento el troll aun sorprendido, rápidamente su faceta cambio dando paso a una más seria—Escuchen, la mente de Elsa está siendo atacada por ilusiones.

Ambos se miraron preocupados ante la revelación del anciano. El monarca inquieto por la respuesta indago aun mas — ¿Ilusiones?

—Solo alguien con un perfecto dominio en el uso de técnicas mentales es capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas sin siquiera estar presente—explico lo más calmado que pudo—Lamentablemente no sabemos de quien se trate, sin embargo algo bueno dentro de todo esto es que este tipo de técnica tiene varias etapas y Elsa solo está sufriendo la más básica.

— ¿Puede hacer que deje de tenerlas? —pregunto esperanzada Idun

—No exactamente, verán, esto depende en gran medida de la fuerza de voluntad que posea su hija para no dejar que el intruso siga jugando con los pensamientos de ella. — Adgar e Idun se miraron preocupados

Por otro lado puedo crear una barrera en su mente para que no esté expuesta completamente— ante el permiso de la pareja, el anciano realizo una serie de movimientos con sus manos. Un hilo de energía que se diviso en color azul recorrió por completo la cabeza de la princesa.

—Ya esta—anuncio una vez que había concluido su labor.

Pabbie les dio la espalda y camino unos cuantos pasos postrando sus manos detrás de sí — Regularmente el usar este tipo de técnicas tiene un objetivo específico en la mente, a veces incluso se puede obtener cierta información con ella o incluso obligar a la victima a hacer ciertas cosas. Puede que las ilusiones se detengan en cuanto el causante de ellas obtenga lo que busca, hasta entonces lo mejor que podemos hacer es confiar en Elsa.

La más pequeña de las princesas tembló ligeramente en los brazos de su madre, Idun recordó entonces que Anna también estaba teniendo dificultades

—Gran sabio por favor ¿puede revisar a mi hija? —Pregunto humildemente la emperatriz— Elsa expulso sus poderes mientras dormía y temo que volviera a congelarla

—Descuiden la magia helada no llego a tocarla, sin embargo la baja temperatura a la que estuvo expuesta la ha hecho perder la conciencia, deben mantenerla caliente. —Aconsejo Pabbie— dejen que reciba parte del vapor del geiser

A continuación la reina calentó el cuerpo de su retoño con ayuda del vapor que desprendían los tumultos de roca, al poco tiempo la temperatura corporal de Anna se estabilizo.

—No sabe lo agradecidos que estamos con usted por volver a salvar a nuestras hijas—Agdar junto a su pareja realizaron una reverencia expresando así su gratitud—estamos en deuda con usted y con todo este valle— argumento

—No es necesario—dijo el anciano para después mirar de soslayo a Elsa — Solo espero que esto no empeore su estabilidad emocional, de lo contrario el poco manejo que posee de sus poderes se verá afectado por el miedo y la inseguridad—la seriedad en su voz hizo pensar a ambos sobre lo que harían a partir de ahora.

—No. Podemos protegerla—aseguro el soberano de Arendelle, atrayendo consigo a Idun que cargaba a la pequeña Anna—ella lo controlara, aprenderá. Hasta entonces evitaremos su contacto con las personas, no dejaremos que sus poderes lastimen nuevamente a alguien

El viejo toll no dijo más y se limito a observar a la familia irse. No podía asegurar nada pero supuso que la joven heredera estaría a merced de sus temores más pronto de lo esperado.

0ooooo0

Había pasado un año desde que Elsa fue traída desde Siberia, desde entonces la seguridad y manejo que tanto le había costado aprender se fue perdiendo gracias a las ilusiones que la atormentaban cada noche. Ahora sus poderes volvían a escapar ante cualquier alteración emocional de ella, por consiguiente tanto Anna como Elsa se vieron obligadas a separarse y nuevamente la rubia fue retenida en un cuarto aparte.

Ambas niñas fueron mantenidas dentro de los muros del castillo para evitar poner en peligro a los ciudadanos y así garantizar su seguridad, con el paso del tiempo la amistad que nuevamente surgía entre las dos fue degradándose.

Anna en un vano intento por no volver a quedarse sin la compañía de su hermana mayor, tocaba cada día la puerta de la habitación donde Elsa se encontraba retenida, con la esperanza de hacer que ella saliera. A pesar del constante rechazo de Elsa, la castaña le daba su espacio e intentaba probando suerte al día siguiente, fue así que Anna mantuvo aquella rutina durante 6 años

0ooooo0

En algún lugar de Siberia dos jóvenes miraban el horizonte desde lo más alto de un iceberg, cada uno poseía una manta que envolvía parte de sus cuerpos y las ráfagas de aire frio hacían mover los cabellos y las cobijas de ambos

Habían pasado 7 años desde que Elsa había salido de sus vidas, después de su partida, todo continúo como antes, con la excepción de que Camus era llamado a reportarse al santuario más veces de lo normal. El recuerdo de la pequeña princesa de Arendelle seguía latente en los pensamientos de ambos niños, que ahora siendo unos adolecentes poseían más poder del que hacía unos años atrás, ahora su manejo del hielo era extraordinario y ambos habían desarrollado una personalidad propia de un guerrero de los hielos

Isaac quien tiempo atrás contaba con una forma de ser más hiperactiva y curiosa, ahora era un joven reservado y con un fuerte sentido del deber. Por otro lado Hyoga había cambiado su actitud a una más seria y un poco más fría, sin embargo aun conservaba el sentimentalismo por su difunta madre

Ahora se encontraban mirando la puesta de sol luego de un buen rato de entrenamiento

—Te has convertido en un hombre muy fuerte Hyoga—un Isaac de 14 años miraba el horizonte junto a su amigo y condiscípulo Hyoga —creo que ahora eres tan fuerte y tan bueno como yo

—No Isaac no puedo compararme contigo, jamás lo haría

—Hahaha ya no importa

Ambos permanecían mirando al astro rey que se divisaba a lo lejos de las estepas— ¿Sabes? ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella entrenaba con nosotros—comento distraído el rubio. — Es increíble saber que a pesar del poco tiempo que pasamos, su presencia fuera tan significativa. Me pregunto cómo estará

—Todos tienen un camino que seguir Hyoga, ella indudablemente se convertirá en reina algún día y confió en que pueda desempeñar su cargo de la mejor forma para ayudar a su reino. Su futuro estaba hecho desde que nació, no obstante nuestro camino es diferente y lo importante es que poco a poco comenzamos a alcanzar nuestros sueños

— ¿Nuestros sueños?

—Claro, tu y yo buscamos el mismo ideal el de convertirnos en caballeros tan justos y fuertes como lo es nuestro instructor Camus, así podremos luchar para proteger este hermoso planeta ¿Tú no piensas así Hyoga?

—Por supuesto—dijo no muy convencido

—_Me convertiré en un caballero para poder luchar por la paz en la tierra, tal como te lo prometí…Elsa_— con ese pensamiento en mente Isaac continuo observando el panorama junto a Hyoga, ambos sin decir palabra alguna. La hora en la que cualquiera de ellos reclamara la armadura de cisne estaba cerca y sabían perfectamente lo que acontecería.

0ooooo0

En una de las recamaras que guardaba el impenetrable castillo de Arendelle, el rey Adgar y la reina Idun hacían una visita a la mayor de sus hijas

— ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Sigue creciendo!_ —_la temerosa e insegura voz de Elsa, así como la escarcha en una de las esquinas de la habitación, daban prueba de sus palabras

—Sabes que empeora cuando te alteras. Cálmate— intento tranquilizarla su padre al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba a ella

— ¡No, ya déjame! —Advirtió la heredera al prever las intenciones del rey— Vete no quiero hacerte daño— termino por decir a tiempo en que retrocedía un paso y juntaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho

Adgar miro con tristeza a la joven mientras que su esposa se acercaba depositando su mano en el hombro del rey — De acuerdo cariño te dejaremos a solas — dijo la hermosa reina sin poder ocultar su desencanto por la situación— si necesitas algo solo llámanos ¿de acuerdo? —Idun forzó una agradable sonrisa antes de irse

Ambos gobernantes salieron de la estancia dejando a Elsa completamente sola, cosa que aprovecho para dejarse caer y arrinconarse, provocando que el hielo comenzara a expandirse por la pared.

La noche anterior había tenido un extraño sueño. En el sueño Elsa se encontraba recostada dentro de una habitación que jamás en su vida había pisado, había poca iluminación y el ambiente era bastante frio, cosa que no le afecto en nada. Caminaba por los pasillos del lugar, notando por una de las ventanas que la noche reinaba, la luna permanecía oculta entre las nubes lo que le daba un aspecto lúgubre al lugar.

Continuó avanzando por los pasillos de la edificación hasta que una luz proveniente de la estancia principal llamo su atención, paro sus pasos en seco antes de cruzar el último umbral. El frio era cada vez más intenso, lo suficiente para obligarla a abrazarse así misma a pesar de estar en su elemento.

Cuando finalmente se había acercado lo suficiente como para poder ver lo que pasaba, su cuerpo se paralizo y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente

La habitación se hallaba completamente congelada y en medio de todo el panorama se encontraban dos figuras, las cuales reconoció inmediatamente, uno de ellos era Camus su anterior maestro y el otro indudablemente se trataba de Hyoga, solo que en una versión un poco mas adulta. Ambos se encontraban con los brazos hacia delante y los dedos entrelazados.

Los labios del mayor se movieron emitiendo débiles palabras que Elsa no pudo distinguir, luego de ello su cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo, de igual forma Hyoga repitió el acto de su maestro, quedando ambos boca abajo completamente inmóviles.

Elsa miraba con horror los cuerpos congelados de ambos y ya que la temperatura había descendido a los límites existentes, le fue imposible identificar si su poder tenía lugar en todo ello. Miro sus temblorosas manos y luego a los cuerpos _¿y si ella hubiera provocado todo eso? _La idea le aterro de sobremanera y el hielo a su alrededor empezaba a tornarse rojizo, además picos de hielo empezaban a surgir de todos lados.

Se acerco lentamente hasta quedar en medio de ellos verificando así que ambos habían sido asesinados, por lo que ella creía habían sido sus poderes de hielo, e inevitablemente se entrego al llanto. _No podía ser, nada de eso era verdad ¿Cómo era posible que llegara a pasar algo como eso? Y peor aun ¿Cómo pudo ella haber sido la causante de todo eso? _

Observo todo el caos que había alrededor y fue entonces que dio por hecho dos cosas: que ella era realmente un peligro para cualquier persona, incluso para aquel que poseía un perfecto dominio del hielo, y la segunda era que realmente se había convertido en un monstruo. Una fuerte ventisca cubrió todo el lugar y finalmente fue que despertó.

La ahora adolecente princesa miro a su alrededor y noto que la mitad de su cuarto se encontraba cubierto por escarcha y debajo de ella el piso estaba completamente congelado.

Aun en el suelo Elsa se abrazo a sí misma y comenzó a sollozar. Desde hacía bastante tiempo que ya no tenía ese tipo de sueños tan horribles y ahora aquella pesadilla le había parecido tan real que difícilmente pudo mantenerse tranquila.

Aun era temprano y afuera el sol comenzaba a salir. Elsa evitando a toda costa volver a conciliar el sueño por temor a tener que pasar por algo similar. Se preparo para esperar nuevamente la visita de sus progenitores y posiblemente la de su hermanita también, como siempre Anna tocaría a su puerta ese día para intentar jugar con ella y como en anteriores ocasiones ya tenía preparada la misma respuesta: "Déjame en paz Anna"

0ooooo0

La negación constante de Elsa la llevaron a creer que su hermana la despreciaba, orillándola a cesar finalmente en sus intentos de revivir su vínculo, ahora pasaba prácticamente todo su tiempo a solas o con sus padres, desde que había cumplido 14 años fue que dejo de intentar hablar con Elsa, ya solo se limitaba a observar la puerta de la habitación donde se mantenía encerrada cada vez que pasaba por ahí

—Los veo en dos semanas—exclamo una Anna de 15 años abrazando felizmente a sus progenitores. Cinco meses después de que Anna cumpliera 15 años, el rey y la reina habían decidido realizar un viaje dejando en Arendelle a sus dos hijas. Era inicios del mes de noviembre y el aire frio comenzaba a aparecer

—Prométenos que no le causaras problemas a nadie en el castillo—advirtió divertido Adgar

Anna les sonrió a ambos y rápidamente cambio de tema—Diviértanse mucho, los estaremos esperando— nuevamente los abrazo

Ya estaba todo listo y aun faltaban pocas horas antes de que el barco zarpara, ahora solo tenían que despedirse de la mayor de sus hijas. Fue por ello que se reunieron con ella en una de las habitaciones privadas del castillo.

Haciendo una sutil reverencia a modo de despedida Elsa expreso su descontento — ¿Tienen que viajar? — pronuncio con algo parecido a la angustia, ellos eran los únicos con los que podía hablar y ahora que partirían le sería complicado no sentirse tan sola

—Confiamos en ti Elsa— respondió su padre, seguro de que nada malo le pasaría, después de toda la joven princesa gozaba de cierto autocontrol luego de permanecer mucho tiempo sola.

0ooooo0

La terrible noticia sobre la muerte sus padres había dejado devastada a Anna y al reino entero. Muy poco se sabía sobre el asunto, luego de que transcurrieran 3 semanas y no hubiera señal alguna de parte de los monarcas, se creó un grupo de búsqueda que localizara el paradero del barco en el que habían viajado. Cuando el grupo volvió solo habían encontrado los restos de lo que alguna vez fue la nave, poco o nada se rescato del barco y se dio por hecho que una poderosa tormenta había hundido el barco.

La perdida la dejo desamparada, había perdido a los dos seres que más amaba y ya no había quien la consolara. La joven princesa trato de reunirse con su hermana, ahora Elsa era la única familia que le quedaba, y una vez más, necesitaba su amor y consuelo para poder superar la tragedia.

La tristeza invadió aun más el corazón de Anna al saber que Elsa permanecería en su habitación, incluso en el funeral de los monarcas, por más que lo había intentado nunca pudo hacerla salir, ahora tendría que pasar la tragedia ella sola.

Elsa era consciente de la presencia de su hermana del otro lado de la puerta, la había escuchado pedirle que saliera, que volviera con ella y que enfrentaran el dolor juntas, sin embargo nunca se atrevió a abrir.

Recordó lo que alguna vez Camus le dijo "Tus poderes pueden llegar a convertirse en una maldición o por el contrario ser una verdadera ayuda para ti y los que te rodean, sin embargo eso dependerá de ti y el control que tengas sobre ellos. Recuerda el miedo es tu mayor enemigo, no permitas que te domine, si logras dominarlo podrás dejar de herir y protege a los que quieres." Pero tenía demasiado miedo, miedo para ir al funeral, miedo de lastimar a alguien con sus poderes y sobre todo tenía miedo de ver a Anna.

No había podido proteger a sus padres, ni a su hermana, por mas que lo intentara sus poderes siempre acabarían trayendo desgracia. Permaneció dentro de su habitación, llorando por la muerte de sus padres, sabía que con la pérdida de sus queridos progenitores y el poco contacto que tenia con Anna, su único contacto humano había desaparecido, ya no tenía a nadie más en ese momento. Se pregunto entonces lo que debía de hacer

Ahora comprendía en carne propia lo que debía haber sufrido Hyoga al perder a su madre, se sentía sola y no sabía cómo sobrellevar la perdida. Debido a sus devastadoras emociones, sus poderes corrompieron el dormitorio, congelando todo en su interior, reflejando así la tristeza del evento.

Afuera la noche apareció y con ello el aire frio que caracterizaba el final del onceavo mes, en unas cuantas semanas la nieve comenzaría a caer en Arendelle y las calles se verían cubiertas de hielo. Elsa miraba ensimismada el cielo nocturno desde su ventana, ya no había nada por hacer ahora.

Una tenue columna de luz surco los cielos, simultáneamente fueron apreciando otras tantas con la misma intensidad que la primera, hasta que el cielo se cubrió de varias columnas de luz de diferentes tonalidades. Elsa vio entonces que se trataba de la primera aurora del año, levemente se incorporo y seco parte de las lágrimas que no dejaron de salir, se acerco hasta la ventana y contemplo el espectáculo, a su mente vino el recuerdo del zorro del ártico.

Las lagrimas invadieron nuevamente sus ojos, esta vez con mayor intensidad, su respiración era entrecortada por el llanto y pequeños gimoteos escapaban de su ser. Ahora mismo deseaba poder ver a Hyoga ¿Qué habría hecho él?

Ya nadie quedaba y la realidad que se alzaba frente a ella la estaba consumiendo, ahora solo le quedaba volver a enfrentarse a sus miedos para poder tomar su cargo como reina, después de todo ella era la heredera al trono. Cumpliría su promesa y vería nuevamente a sus antiguos amigos eso era seguro

**Continuara… **

**¡Hurra! por fin he podido terminar el penúltimo capítulo y vaya que le he dado un gran salto en el tiempo. Algo que al principio me causo conflictos era que en la canción "¿y si hacemos un muñeco?" Elsa tenía 15 años cuando sus padres la van a visitar a su recamara jajaja creí que era más chica pues en comparación con los santos de bronce se ve como una niña pequeña a pesar de tener la misma edad, pero bueno a ****Kurumada le gustaba exagerar un poco las cosas xD**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado y si no pues aun estoy abierta a sugerencias. Recuerden que pueden preguntarme, sugerirme o simplemente hablarme yo siempre respondo (aunque a veces un poco tarde :P )**

**Muchas gracias a ****YunaShiroiSparda, denebtenoh, Junior VB, Moon Shadow Cat, ****MontanaHatsune92****, ****ZeroKaien**** y****Espectro Nocturno**** por aconsejarme y tomarse la molestia de hacerme llegar sus opiniones. Me hacen la semana muchachos, los adoro :´) **

**Bueno sin más que decir, nos leemos en el próximo y ultimo capitulo, pásenla muy bien y sobre todo sean felices n.n **


	13. Chapter13:Las puertas se abren nuevament

**Antes que nada les pido una disculpa por no haber publicado la semana pasada, ahora que entre de nuevo a la escuela mi tiempo se ha visto muy reducido pero bueno finalmente me pude dar un tiempo para terminar este capítulo Yeey creí que me tardaría mas jajaja**

**Aclaraciones: bueno pese a que había dicho que este sería el último capítulo, les informo que he decidió extenderlo un capítulo más jejeje ¿la razón? Pues fue gracias a los comentarios de Espectro Nocturno y ****YunaShiroiSparda, además de**** la magnífica idea que me brindo ****ZeroKaien**** para hacer un capítulo más, muchas gracias chicos por tomarse la molestia de hacerlo TuT**

**Otra cosa que quiero decirles es que para este capítulo he tomado a los dos sirvientes que aparecen con más frecuencia en la película de Frozen, sus nombres Gerda y Kai (como dato curioso, ambos hacen alusión a los nombres de los protagonistas del cuento "la reina de las nieves") jejejeje de haber sabido que así se llamaban hubiera ocupado sus nombres en el primer capítulo :P Ya no los entretengo más y mejor comencemos. Ahora sí, con ustedes damas y caballeros ¡El penúltimo capítulo! espero que sea de su agrado ;)**

**PD: tanta fue mi ansia de publicar que no revise a detalle el texto, por lo tanto si encuentran alguna falla les pido disculpas por adelantado **

**Disclaimer…los personajes de Saint Seiya y Frozen no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de ****Masami Kurumada y ** **Walt Disney AnimationStudios**. **La trama es completamente mía **

Un nuevo día comenzaba en el reino de Arendelle y con ello las actividades de cada habitante que conformaba el reino. Ya habían pasado tres años desde el deceso de los monarcas y durante ese tiempo, el trono se había mantenido vacio.

El día no era como cualquier otro pues Arendelle estaba de fiesta, pronto la mayor de las hijas de la familia real seria coronada, ya que al haber cumplido la mayoría de edad podía reclamar el trono.

Todos en el reino se preparaban para el gran momento y personas de todas partes del mundo llegaban para presentarle sus respetos a la nueva reina, entre los cuales se encontraba el duque de Weselton y algunos miembros de la realeza de las Islas del Sur.

La emoción y el jubilo ocupaban los corazones de todos en el reino, pues además las puertas del castillo serian abiertas luego de 13 largos años, tiempo en el que ningún habitante del palacio había podido conocer a las princesas. Muchos se hacían una idea de lo hermosas que podrían llegar a ser ambas princesas, otros sin embargo se preguntaban sobre la forma de ser de ambas. Comentarios de esa índole invadían las conversaciones de todos y la intriga carcomía sus almas.

Aun faltaban 2 horas para el medio día y millones de personas se reunían afuera del castillo con la esperanza de ver a la nueva reina salir a uno de los balcones que conectaba con la plaza principal del castillo.

0ooooo0

Para Kai ser el sirviente de la familia real significaba mas que solo seguir ordenes, debía velar por la seguridad y bienestar de sus amos, además debía mantenerse alerta ante cualquier inconveniente que se le llegaran a presentar a algún miembro de la familia real. Por suerte no se encontraba solo en esa tarea pues también contaba con la ayuda de Gerda, ambos como sirvientes cercanos al rey y la reina habían quedado a cargo de las dos hijas de la pareja luego de que fallecieran. Ambos habían formado parte de los momentos más críticos en el castillo, desde las dificultades para manejar los poderes de la princesa Elsa, hasta las medidas de seguridad que ambos ex gobernantes habían implementado para proteger a sus hijas.

Desde hacía mucho que se encontraba al servicio del rey y la reina, incluso sus padres les habían servido a los reyes de las generaciones pasadas, lo llevaba en la sangre y era su deber por lo tanto, estar siempre presente ante cualquier cosa, por mas mínima e insignificante que fuese, aun si ello significaba despertar a la más joven de las princesas para que estuviera lista en aquel día tan importante.

—Princesa Anna, Princesa Anna—pidió amablemente, luego de haber tocado

— ¿Si?, ha —escucho la voz perezosa de la joven del otro lado de la puerta

—Oh lamento mucho despertarla—se disculpo al darse cuenta de que acababa de despertar

—No, no, no lo hiciste. Uuuaaaahhh desperté hace horas…—la soñolienta voz y el tono de pereza le hicieron pensar al sirviente que la princesa había vuelto a dormirse.

—Emm ¿princesa Anna? —pronuncio una vez mas

— ¡¿Quién es?! — logro escuchar Kai, al parecer su voz había tomado por sorpresa a su ama

—Sigo siendo yo princesa, debe arreglarse ya

— ¿Arreglarme para qué? —Sí, definitivamente su señora seguía perdida en el mundo de los sueños

—Emm.. ¿La coronación de su hermana? —le indico

—Ah sí, mi hermana, mía de mi ¿coronación?…. — a Kai le pareció bastante divertido el asunto. Sabía que en cuanto la princesa viera el hermoso vestido que luciría para esa ocasión se levantaría inmediatamente, y ello se lo confirmo la emocionada voz de la joven — ¡Hoy es la coronación! — Sí, su trabajo ya estaba hecho, ahora solo le quedaba revisar las preparaciones en el salón principal.

0ooooo0

Luego de que Elsa había sido coronada en la capilla del palacio, el resto del día trascurrió rápidamente y para alivio ambos sirvientes la noche parecía estar llegando a su fin

—Psss Kai—lo llamo Gerda quien se encontraba mirando a los invitados bailar en el gran salón junto a él. Ambos se habían puesto a vigilar que la reina no tuviera ninguna anomalía, aunque desde hacía tiempo que había aprendido a reprimir sus poderes, sabían que podría ser estresante para ella estar ante ese tipo de escenarios donde ella era el centro de atención— ¿Has visto quien acompaña a nuestra señora Anna?

—No, ¿Quién? —Dijo buscando a la princesa entre todos los invitados — ¡Oh! Pero si es el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur —exclamo al reconocer a dicho personaje, quien se encontraba tomando la mano de Anna y hablando con la reina.

— Así es. Se ve que los dos se llevan bastante bien, a lo mejor y en cualquier momento sean algo más que simples conocidos—

—Mmm…No lo sé Gerda, no me parece adecuado que se involucre tan rápido con aquel príncipe, no sabemos qué clase de persona es

—Oh vamos Kai, no seas tan dramático, además por lo que he escuchado él es considerado y de buen carácter, supongo que el ser el más pequeño de entre sus 12 hermanos lo ha hecho ser así.

—Espera, ¿pero que veo? La reina se ve algo molesta no lo crees— señalo Kai

—humm… la princesa Anna parece algo triste ¿que habrá pasado?

Los sirvientes veían extrañados el comportamiento de ambas damas, su sorpresa creció aun mas cuando vieron a Anna arrebatarle uno de sus guantes a su hermana y exigirle respuestas. Ahora la cosa había empeorado y es que en un pequeño arranque de histeria, la reina había expulsado parte de su poder, obligando a todos a alejarse.

la reina miraba con temor a los presentes y después lo que había provocado, antes de que alguien pudiera acercarse, Elsa salió del salón

— ¡No puede ser… reina Elsa! —grito kai intentando darle alcance, sin embargo ya nada pudo hacer cuando el hielo les tapo el paso a todos con excepción de Anna y el duque de Wiselton quienes fueron tras ella.

—Esto es malo, la gente se ha dado cuenta de su poder—dijo Gerda acercándose hasta él—incluso la han acusado de brujería—comento, recordando las palabras del duque.

Todos los invitados estaban impactados por lo acontecido, miles de murmullos se apoderaron de la tranquilidad y en el menor tiempo posible la guardia real apareció para escoltar a todos hacia otra parte del castillo.

0ooooo0

Las cosas en Arendelle lucían cada vez peor y es que desde hacia ya 6 horas que la princesa Anna partió en busca de la reina, una repentina nevada se había apoderado del fiordo. Muchas de las personas en el reino comenzaban a sufrir el inminente frio que traía consigo la nieve, fue por ello que el príncipe Hans, quien había quedado a cargo por orden de la princesa, fue repartiendo abrigo y comida entre los habitantes del reino.

— Arendelle está en deuda con usted majestad—dijo una mujer tras recibir algunas frazadas por parte del pelirrojo

Hans le sonrió con amabilidad y continuo caminando— ¡El castillo está abierto, hay sopa y glod caliente en el gran salón! — Voceo—Tenga, reparta esto—pidió a uno de los guardias que lo acompañaba

— ¡Príncipe Hans! ¿Acaso espera que nos congelemos, mientras reparte los bienes comerciales que ofrece Arendelle? —le cuestiono el duque de Weselton acompañado por dos de sus hombres

—Pero la princesa Anna dejo muy claro…

— ¡Y esa es otra cosa! —Le interrumpió el molesto duque— ¡¿No se le ocurrió que su princesa tal vez conspire con esa hechicera para destruirnos?!

—No cuestione a la princesa ella me dejo a cargo, y no dudare de proteger a Arendelle de la traición—el príncipe tenia la mirada clavada en el y su tono de voz se mostraba amenazador

— ¿Traición? —el duque se removió incomodo y se alejo un poco del joven

Dentro de las instalaciones del castillo Kai y Gerda servían comida a los habitantes del reino

— Espero que la princesa Anna pueda encontrar a la reina—menciono preocupada Gerda, sirviendo otro plato de sopa.

Kai no dijo nada y continúo sirviendo hasta que escucho alboroto proveniente de las afueras del palacio, sin pensarlo ambos sirvientes dejaron de lado lo que hacían y salieron en busca de respuestas

Al llegar a la entrada del palacio observaron como Hans intentaba calmar al corcel en el que Anna había partido unas horas atrás.

—La princesa Anna está en peligro, necesito voluntarios que me ayuden a buscarla

—Yo ofrezco a mis hombres mi señor—dijo el anciano duque ante la propuesta del Hans. El pelirrojo asintió y reunió a otros más para la misión

—La princesa Anna desapareció—la preocupación era latente en Gerda—Si esto continua así el reino entero se saldrá de control ¿Kai?

El robusto hombre poca atención le había prestado, pues se encontraba pensando en algo para remediar todo eso—Gerda—hablo finalmente—Iré nuevamente hasta Siberia, necesito que te hagas cargo y sobre todo que vigiles a Weselton, ese hombre no me da buena espina.

—Espera ¿Qué? —Gerda no podía creer lo que oía— ¿Kai qué es lo que pretendes hacer?

—Escucha voy a buscar al hombre que instruyo a la reina hace mucho, tal vez el pueda ayudarla y de paso descongelar al reino

—Pero Kai no puedes ir hasta allá tu solo, déjame acompañarte

—No, recuerda que yo fui quien lo busco primero por orden del rey, además recuerda que es nuestro deber cuidar del castillo en ausencia de la familia real

Ante eso Gerda no pudo protestar nada—De acuerdo, solo ten cuidado ¿sí?

Sin perder más tiempo, el robusto hombre emprendió el camino si todo salía bien estaría de vuelta en menos de 3 días, solo esperaba que durante ese tiempo nada malo sucediera.

0ooooo0

El pequeño poblado de Kohoutek estaba tal cual había visto años atrás, pronto llegaría hasta la morada del "maestro de agua y hielo" y no podía darse el lujo de pasar al pueblo como tiempo atrás. Tras unos cuantos minutos de haber dejado el poblado, finalmente vio la pequeña choza en medio de la nada, lucia algo vieja y desolada pero eso poco importaba ahora

Bajo del trineo y fue hasta la entrada de la cabaña, luego de tocar unas cuantas veces espero paciente, al no ver ninguna clase de movimiento volvió a tocar a la puerta, sin embargo esta nunca se abrió. Con algo de impaciencia Kai llamo una vez más y tras no recibir respuesta, hecho una mirada a través de la pequeña ventana que estaba a un costado

—Sí, definitivamente no hay nadie en casa ¿Qué es lo que hare ahora? no puedo perder más tiempo aquí—se lamento de su mala suerte

El sonido de un segundo trineo llamo la atención del hombre y al voltear observo a un jovencito bien abrigado que cargaba una caja

—Emm… Hola—dijo el chico con algo de pena

—Hola—el sirviente miro al muchacho frente a él quien aparentemente tena 14 años. Era extraño que alguien además de él se atreviera a pisar ese sitio— dime ¿te encuentras perdido? —pregunto Kai

—No, por supuesto que no señor, yo solo he venido a entregarle esto al hombre que vive aquí

Esto le extraño un poco pues según recordaba nadie quería acercársele al mago — ¿Niño, acaso no le temes?

— ¿Temerle? —una tenue risita broto de sus labios—Claro que no lo conozco desde hace mucho, él es un buen amigo mío señor

—Entiendo…—Kai no podía creer aquello, pero la confianza que el joven le tenía al mago de agua y hielo se podía notar en sus acciones, pues con total libertad se adentro en la cabaña para colocar la caja que le traía. El subordinado de Arendelle veía todo desde afuera y una vez que el chico salió, nuevamente lo interrogo— ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra él ahora?

—Supongo que de viaje, hace unas semanas que se fue a Grecia y al parecer aun no ha regresado. Aunque es probable que llegue pronto para visitar a su mamá

Ahora si Kai se encontraba más que confundido ¿acaso el mago de agua y hielo tenía a su madre viviendo cerca? Como nunca se entero de aquello, era algo imposible porque estaba seguro de haber investigado lo suficiente sobre él—Espera jovencito ¿Acaso estás hablando del mago de agua y hielo?

—Si es del mismísimo Hyoga de quien hablo, aunque no creí que lo conociera con ese título—le sonrió

— ¿Hyoga? ¿Acaso su nombre no es Camus?—pregunto el confundido hombre

—¡Oh! ya veo, usted busca a su maestro. Lo lamento mucho pero el murió hace 6 años —le informo el joven

— ¡¿Qué?! —Esto sí que no se lo esperaba— ¿P-pero qué fue lo que le ocurrió?

—Bueno Hyoga nunca quiere hablar de eso así que no lo sé con exactitud

Ahora si ya nada se podía hacer, aquel hombre era su única salvación y ahora ya no quedaba nadie más. ¡Arendelle estaba condenado! Toda su travesía había sido en vano, ahora lo único que podía hacer era regresar y esperar que la joven reina tomara el control de sus poderes por si sola — ¿Y ese tal Hyoga que era del anterior mago de agua y hielo?—dijo ya derrotado, esperando por lo menos saber algo sobre él

—Él es su discípulo—dijo con entusiasmo

Aquella respuesta llamo l atención de Kai, ahora recordaba haber recibido información de dos niños que entrenaban con Camus. — ¿su discípulo? ¿Ósea que el también puede controlar hielo? —Cabía la posibilidad de que él recordara a Elsa y estuviera dispuesto a ayudarla

—Bueno… se puede decir que si

Una vez más la esperanza volvió a él—Dices que viene a visitar a su mamá ¿no es verdad?— el muchachito asintió—me puedes indicar la dirección de la casa de su madre

—Creo que está confundido buen señor, su madre está muerta y el viene a visitar su tumba—el semblante del joven cambio a uno más triste

Esto perturbo un poco a Kai y guardo silencio unos momentos— Entonces ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

—Claro, ¿que se le ofrece?

— ¿Podrías entregarle este sobre cuando lo veas?—dijo el sirviente, extrayendo una carta de entre sus ropas, la cual extendió hacia el muchacho—Por favor dile que es un asunto muy urgente y necesitamos de su ayuda cuanto antes

—D-de acuerdo

—Muy bien—Kai miro complacido al jovencito— por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre hijo?

—Mi nombre es Jacob

—Muchas gracias Jacob, en verdad te lo agradezco. Bien creo que es hora de irme, por favor te lo encargo—Kai fue de regreso a su trineo y antes de marcharse la voz de Jacob lo distrajo

— ¡Espere! ¿Y si pregunta de quién es, que le diré?

— ¡Dile que es de parte de la reina Elsa de Arendelle! —y tras eso Kai abandono el lugar, dejando a un confundido Jacob. Quizás habría preferido esperar su regreso, sin embargo las cosas no estaban muy bien en Arendelle y lo menos que podía hacer era quedarse ahí más tiempo. Además dudaba que la reina aprendiera a deshacer todo en menos de 3 días, por lo que le daría tiempo al discípulo de Camus en llegar

0ooooo0

Una vez que el sirviente regreso se entero de cosas bastante graves, la primera de ellas era que la tormenta era cada vez mayor, la segunda, Gerda le había comunicado sobre la terrible noticia de que la reina se encontraba prisionera en los calabozos del palacio y por si fuera poco, aun no había rastro de la princesa Anna.

—Esto no puede estar pasando—se lamento Gerda—El rey Adgar y la reina Idun no hubieran permitido esto ¿Qué clase de subordinados somos?

—Tranquilízate— Le pidió Kai, la mujer frente a él le dirigió una mirada molesta— ahora solo podemos confiar en el discípulo del mago o en todo caso que la reina revierta todo esto.

— ¡Es la princesa Anna! — grito uno de los guardias que custodiaba la entrada del castillo. Inmediatamente ambos sirvientes fueron a darle encuentro

Al llegar a la entrada pudieron ver a un joven que cargaba a la princesa— ¡Oh! Anna, nos preocupaste demasiado—exclamo Gerda

—qué bueno que estés de regreso—Kai miro de reojo al rubio quien estaba acompañado por un reno

—Cúbranla bien y busquen al príncipe Hans de inmediato—pidió el extraño

—Eso hare. Gracias—dijo Kai mirando con preocupación a la chica. No entendía muy bien la urgencia del otro por hacer que Anna se encontrara con Hans pero haría tal cual le había pedido

—Oh dios mío ¡Estas helada!

— ¡Manténganla a salvo! —fue lo último que escucho de aquel hombre antes de que las puertas fueran cerradas nuevamente.

0ooooo0

—Príncipe Hans, es la princesa Anna—anuncio el sirviente

—Hans debes besarme ahora, ahora—pidió con desesperación la castaña

—Les daremos algo de tiempo—dijo pícaramente Gerda

Una vez fuera de la habitación ambos sirvientes llevaron a los demás dignatarios hacia la estancia principal

—Con su permiso, ante cualquier cosa estamos a sus órdenes—dijeron ambos sirvientes antes de marcharse

— ¿Por qué crees que Anna estuviera tan helada? —Gerda seguía preocupada por la menor

—no lo sé pero será mejor volver a la estancia, tengo un mal presentimiento

Antes de que cruzaran la puerta que los llevaría de vuelta con los dignatarios, Gerda y Kai escucharon de boca del príncipe Hans lo sucedido con Anna y la nueva sentencia dictada en contra de la reina

— ¡Dios mío! Esto no puede ser—la mujer se echo a lloran en silencio tras escuchar sobre la supuesta muerte de la joven princesa

—N-no debe haber una equivocación—Kai se mantuvo cerca de su acompañante. Nunca creyó que algo así finalmente llegara a suceder, se negó a creer aquello pero al escuchar que la reina "congelo el corazón" de Anna, supo que la realidad era esa.

—Tal vez deberíamos…—Kai no término su frase pues un fuerte estruendo fue escuchado en todo el palacio, imagino que aquello era fruto de las feroces ráfagas de aire que azotaban contra el castillo, sin embargo la idea de esfumo al escuchar a más de la mitad de la guardia real moverse en dirección a las celdas

—La reina escapo

—Por orden del príncipe Hans debemos atraparla

Por un momento habían olvidado a Elsa y por alguna razón la noticia de su escape les causo a ambos subordinados gran satisfacción.

—Gerda levántate debemos ir con Anna

— ¿de qué sirve si ella ya no está? —dijo con voz llorosa

—por alguna razón presiento que ella aun está viva

—Hombre ¿has perdido el juicio? ¿Qué te hace pensar ese tipo de cosas?

Sin contestar a nada, Kai tomo del brazo a la mujer y fue en dirección a Anna, lamentablemente la nieve se empezaba a colar y picos de hielo impedían el paso

—sigamos por aquí—indico el hombre. Corrieron por un pasillo alterno, evitando así toparse con las estalactitas de hielo

La tormenta se hacía más fuerte y los picos de hielo se extendían cada vez más por el palacio. Finalmente lograron llegar hasta el pasillo que conectaba con la habitación, donde momentos antes habían dejado a la princesa, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no había nadie ahí y que una de las ventanas había sido abierta desde adentro

— ¡No hay duda la princesa sigue con vida! Sino de que otra forma su cuerpo habría podido desaparecer—comento Kai con jubilo

— ¿pero entonces porque Hans habría dicho que murió?

—No lo sé pero esto no se puede quedar así—su semblante siempre tranquilo cambio a uno de enojo. Nadie se atrevía a engañar a un reino completo y sobre todo, acusar de asesinato a la reina y salir como si nada

— ¡Kai debemos salir de aquí ahora! —grito asustada Gerda y no era para menos pues el hielo se volvía cada vez más grande y las paredes comenzaban a perderse entre el

Ambos corrieron hasta la parte Este del palacio donde los pobladores se resguardaban y el hielo aun no aparecía. Una vez a salvo, subieron hasta uno de los balcones del castillo con la esperanza de ver mejor el curso de la tormenta.

Afuera, las ráfagas de aire helado cobraban mayor intensidad, a tal grado de imposibilitar la visión. No paso mucho tiempo cuando mágicamente los ventarrones dejaron de circular, el hielo dejo de crecer y la nieve se quedo suspendida en el aire dejando establecido un profundo silencio.

Todo era más claro ahora lo que les permitió a Kai, Gerda y el resto de dignatarios, observar a la princesa Elsa de espaldas hacia Hans, este ultimo portando una espada que blandía peligrosamente

— ¡Ese desgraciado intentara matar a la reina! —grito histérico el sirviente

Todo mundo postro con indignación su vista en ambos y sin poder hacer nada se limitaron a ver. Ninguno de los ahí presentes podía evitar lo que estaba a punto suceder, la reina se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para poder socorrerla a tiempo. Kai se lamento de ello y desvió su vista hacia el suelo, si no podía evitar la muerte de su reina, por lo menos se vengaría de ese infeliz

Antes de que el rufián consumiera su acto, un grito desesperado se dejo oír, inmediatamente Kai levanto la vista y se encontró con que Anna había intervenido en el último momento para proteger a su hermana, convirtiéndose así en una estatua hecha de hielo solido.

Decir que todos se encontraban sorprendidos era poco, nadie esperaba ver a la princesa Anna con vida, al menos antes de que se convirtiera en hielo. La tristeza invadió los corazones de todos cuando los sollozos de Elsa se apoderaron del silencio, era lamentable ver a la joven reina arrodillarse frente a su congelada hermana mientras se lamentaba.

Nadie se imagino que aquel acto tan valeroso y lleno de amor fuera el causante de hacer que la princesa volviera a la normalidad, pronto Elsa y Anna volvieron a verse y esta vez sin ningún peligro.

Gerda se encontraba aliviada y sobre todo feliz, por fin la reina volvía a traer el verano y no solo eso, pues al parecer la distancia que Elsa mantenía con su hermana era cosa del pasado — ¿no es maravillosos Kai? Elsa y Anna por fin volverán a acercarse

—Tal parece que todo salió bien al final—contesto. Los dos sirvientes se preparaban para recibir a todos los habitantes de Arendelle en la plaza principal del castillo, ahora que el invierno eterno había desaparecido, Elsa habia convocado a todos en el palacio para darles una nueva perspectiva de sus poderes —Supongo que al final no fue necesario ir hasta Siberia por él

—Aun así, no estaría mal que la reina volviera a encontrase con alguien igual a ella—Gerda guiño un ojo y entro junto con Kai a la improvisada pista de hielo que su reina les había brindado

0ooooo0

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Jacob? —el legendario caballero de bronce miraba el sobre entre sus manos. Decorado con el símbolo de un azafrán en la parte trasera y el sello lacrado en la parte delantera, el escrito que semanas atrás había dejado Kai se encontraba siendo inspeccionado por el santo de Atena.

—Sí, hace 3 semanas exactamente apareció frente a la cabaña buscando a tu maestro. Dijo que era de suma importancia que te presentaras, dime ¿Acaso es algo grave Hyoga? ¿Quién era él?

Hyoga cerró los ojos y soltó un leve suspiro, no cabía duda de que era el mismo sobre que años atrás su maestro Camus había recibido—Sinceramente no se quien vino hasta aquí, pero conozco a la persona que la envió, aunque no me imagino lo que debe estar pasando como para que volviera a buscar a Camus—dijo eso ultimo mas para sí que para el muchacho —Recién acabo de llegar y aunque me gustaría visitar a mi madre, será mejor partir cuanto antes hacia Arendelle

— ¿Entonces te irás tan pronto? —Jacob no entendía nada de lo que sucedía y por más que intentara sacarle algo a su amigo sabía que no le diría nada

—Te agradezco que me avisaras. Cuídate mucho Jacob, posiblemente pase un algo de tiempo hasta que regrese, pero te prometo contarte todo lo que quieras saber. —el rubio postro su mano en la cabeza del adolecente y se preparo para emprender su viaje

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo y ahora que por fin pude convertirme en el caballero de cisne, creo que es hora de volver a verte Elsa.

**Continuara… **

**Bueno ya que llegaron hasta aquí y milagrosamente no se fueron desanimados por el capitulo XD les agradezco el haber tolerado que colocara a dos personajes que básicamente son secundarios tanto aquí como en la película. Quise tomar una perspectiva vista desde otro ángulo, en este caso la de Gerda y Kai, esto fue en parte porque ya sabemos cómo se desarrolla Frozen y pues contarles la trama de la película tal cual hubiera sido algo infructífero. Además, y como posiblemente notaron, esto da pie a muchas otras cosas; que por cierto no se me había ocurrido como conectar, hasta que amablemente me brindo su idea.**

**Finalmente quiero agradecerles de todo corazón a ****Moon Shadow Cat 1999****, ****Junior VB****, denebtenoh****,****YunaShiroiSparda****, lady-sailor, ****ZeroKaien****, Espectro Nocturno y ****MontanaHatsune92**** por seguir esta historia y comentar. Como siempre les agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo cada semana =D **

**Y bueno antes de irme, por alguna razón la opción de Prívate Messaging sigue peleándose conmigo xD y pues no me deja más remedio que contestar algunos reviews por aquí a ****YunaShiroiSparda, ****denebtenoh y Espectro Nocturno**

**YunaShiroiSparda: Hola querida Yuna. De verdad que me alagas n.n, el saber que disfrutas este fic me da mucho más ánimo para escribir y actualizar cuanto antes. ¿Qué si Anna tendrá más apariciones? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Bueno por lo menos en esta parte ya no la tuvo tanto como deseaba, pero me desquitare en la continuación XD y con respecto a la parte de la coronación pues no me inmiscuí demasiado en ello por el hecho de que no sabía cómo hacerlo mejor de lo que ya estaba en la película (claro que en anteriores borradores tenía más importancia, no me atreví a enfatizar). **

**Te deseo un lindo inicio de semana, te mando un saludo y nos leemos en el (ahora si) ultimo capitulo n.n**

**Denebtenoh: Un gusto volver a leerte denebtenoh****, no quería separarlos tan pronto y mas que ya empezaba a marchar de maravilla la relación entre ella y los chicos, pero mi musa me ha obligado a ello y pues las cosas siguieron su curso. Bueno como se vio en este capítulo pues sí, van a volver a verse, claro que Hyoga tendrá que explicar muchas cosas con respecto a Isaac y Camus (y mas porque él se encargo de matarlos XD). Te mando un saludo, hermoso inicio de semana tengas ****Deneb nos leemos pronto n.n**

**Espectro Nocturno: Jajaja no te preocupes por los reviews, la página de Fanfic suele hacernos pasar malos ratos (como por ejemplo yo con esto de no poder enviar PM) pero por fin pude acceder a la pagina, me pondré al dia con tus escritos y bueno ya estaré ahí para apoyarte n.n **


	14. Chapter 14: Quizá, algún día

**¡Sigo viva! Jejeje bueno luego de haberme ausentado casi un mes por fin vuelvo a publicar, lo sé, lo sé no tengo perdón de dios u.u la verdad es que estas semanas han sido bastante absorbentes. Sí, yo sé que esto no justifica nada y es por ello que les pido una ENORME disculpa a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Bueno dejare esto para el final y por ahora vayamos al último capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado ;) **

**Disclaimer…los personajes de Saint Seiya y Frozen no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de ****Masami Kurumada y ** **Walt Disney AnimationStudios**. **La trama es completamente mía **

El sol se presentaba nuevamente, anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo y glorioso día en el reino de Arendelle. En una de las habitaciones principales del castillo, la mayor de las hermanas de la familia real despertaba de su letargo, desde hace medio año que fungía el papel de reina y como tal, el protocolo de sus actividades le exigía realizar sus labores a primera hora.

Con la paz establecida, luego de haber liberado de la maldición helada al reino y a su hermana, Elsa comenzaba a reavivar su vínculo con Anna, además el pueblo entero la respetaba y la reconocían como su gobernante. Ante la buena aceptación que los pobladores del reino le tenían a sus poderes, Elsa se empeñaba para a gobernar Arendelle con la misma gracia y sabiduría que sus padres.

Luego del día en el que Anna se jugara la vida en intentar salvar a su hermana, las cosas cambiaron para ambas jóvenes, pues si bien Elsa contaba ahora con un dominio superior de sus poderes, a tal grado de ser capaz de acercarse y congeniar con las personas que conformaban Arendelle. Lo anterior resulto altamente favorable para la reina a la hora de revisar por cuenta propia las exportaciones que realizaba Arendelle.

—Las exportaciones de hielo han sido excelentes este año mi señora. Si esto continúa así apuesto a que volveremos a tener el mismo poder comercial que anteriormente teníamos. — expreso orgulloso su siempre confiable mayordomo Kai, que mas allá de ser un simple sirviente, era la mano derecha de la reina tal como tiempo atrás lo había sido con el rey Adgar

Elsa escuchaba atenta a su consejero quien anotaba en una libreta luego de haber hecho el conteo de las embarcaciones de ese día. — Creo que después de todo fue buena idea poner a cargo al señor Kristoff—comento distraído Kai, quien al darse cuenta de su comentario callo de inmediato pidiendo disculpas.

La emperatriz rio levemente—Descuida Kai se que con esto Kristoff se ganara tu confianza—el hombre sonrió y continuo reportándole el resto

Luego de un extenuante día, Elsa por fin podía disfrutar de la compañía de su querida hermana Anna, con quien siempre pasaba parte de sus noches hablando de las cosas que cada una había hecho durante el día. Era cierto que los deberes de Elsa habían crecido cuando tomo el trono, sin embargo Anna siempre se encontraba ahí para apoyarla de cualquier forma, aun si no contaba con el conocimiento adecuado para ayudarla, por lo menos la hacía divertir y pasar un rato agradable con sus anécdotas.

—Le dije que podía hacerlo. Claro no es como si cortar los cubos de hielo fuera tan difícil— relataba Anna de forma animada, interrumpiendo su explicación solo para sorber un poco de su té.

—Lo difícil es tomar los cubos con las pinzas, en lo personal fue muy divertido verte intentarlo—En esa ocasión Kristoff acompañaba a ambas damas a tomar el té en la librería del castillo

—No tiene nada de divertido—protesto la castaña haciendo un mohín

—Debiste verla, paso una hora intentando sacar un cubito de hielo y cuando por fin lo había logrado las pinzas se le resbalaron con todo y cubo—tanto Elsa como Kristoff no pueden evitar reírse y un momento después Anna se les unió

—Está bien, está bien, lo admito no soy buena para extraer hielo jajaja

—Por suerte no eres la encargada de las exportaciones de hielo—comento divertida Elsa para después darle un sorbo a su bebida—Por cierto Kristoff creí que vendías por la mañana para ver el reporte de las exportaciones

—Discúlpame Elsa, pensaba llegar más temprano pero Sven me dio muchos problemas en Olso

— ¿Que fue lo que hizo? —pregunto Anna tomando interés

—El muy glotón se comió el almuerzo de un visitante.

— ¿Se comió su almuerzo? —dijo Elsa sorprendida

— ¿Visitante? —indago Anna

—Así es, al perecer había estado buscando quien lo trajera hasta el fiordo y ya que Sven se comió parte de su comida, lo menos que pude hacer fue traerlo hasta aquí. Tendré que ponerle bozal la próxima vez que salgamos—expreso angustiado el cortador de hielo

Anna coloco su mano sobre la de él en señal de apoyo—Solo fue esta vez, no creo que vuelva a pasar—expreso sabiendo lo difícil que seria para el rubio restringir al reno.

Kristoff sonrió ante el gesto de la chica, era por ese tipo de cosas y muchas otras, que Anna se había ganado un lugar especial en el corazón del joven.

— ¡Oh! Es verdad—Recordó de repente la princesa— Kristoff y yo estuvimos pensando en algunas modificaciones que le podríamos hacer al castillo—continuo con gran emoción

— ¿Tú y Kristoff? ¿Modificaciones? —repitió dudosa la reina, eso sí que no se lo esperaba

—Así es pensábamos traer a vivir al castillo a los Troll, después de todo él y yo nos comprometeremos y sería bueno que su familia estuviera viviendo aquí. —explico la castaña, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kristoff

El maestro proveedor de hielo tampoco esperaba aquello y temía que su futura cuñada se molestara por ello. Por su parte Elsa se había quedado tan sorprendida como la primera vez que Anna le anuncio su compromiso con Hans

—Pero Anna…—Antes de que la mayor pudiera protestar, uno de los soldados del palacio entro estrepitosamente — ¡Reina Elsa!, ¡Reina Elsa! Un sujeto está tratando de entrar por la fuerza al castillo, ya ha derribado a más de la mitad de nuestros hombres

— ¿La mitad de las tropas dices? —la joven reina se alarmo ante la noticia, ¿Quién tendría la suficiente fuerza para derribar a las tropas de Arendelle?

— ¿Qué es lo que querrá? —Pregunto igual de sorprendida Anna

—No lo sé pero no puede venir y hacer este tipo de destrozos al castillo—Comento indignado Kristoff

—Yo me encargare—Hablo decidida la reina, apresurándose a su encuentro.

—Pero Elsa es muy peligroso—Anna sin dudarlo trato de ir con su hermana, sin embargo la mano de su prometido la detuvo—Estará bien, recuerda que ella tiene poderes, además solo es cuestion de que aleje a ese sujeto.

0ooooo0

Afuera del castillo las tropas se movilizaban intentando alejar al intruso que estaba poniendo en ridículo a la guardia real.

— ¿Cómo es posible que ese sujeto sea capaz de encargarse de nuestros soldados?— dijo con frustración el general de las tropas, quien veía todo desde el gran balcón del castillo.

— ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? —demando saber Elsa, ingresando con dos soldados más

Inmediatamente el general hizo una reverencia—Mi señora, ese sujeto quiere entrar al castillo, ya hemos intentado detenerlo sin embargo su poder es inmenso—comunico

Elsa diviso al sujeto desde lo alto de la torre, sin embargo el gorro café que poseía le impedía reconocer al hombre que a simple vista parecía ser un humano normal. Su habilidad en batalla era precisa y sin titubeos, cosa que le hizo pensar a la reina que no se trataba de alguien común, ahora comprendía cómo se había encargado por si solo de la mayoría de sus guardias.

Antes de que las cosas empeoraran, Elsa pensó en una estrategia para alejarlo de los suyos sin que estos fueran afectados por sus poderes congelantes. Fuera hábil en batalla o no, no dejaría que la paz en su reino se viera afectada. —Anuncia a los soldados que se retiren, yo me hare cargo—Ordeno a lo que el otro obedeció de inmediato, teniendo la firme esperanza en que la emperatriz lograra poner en su lugar al sujeto

Una vez que los soldados dejaron de rodear al enemigo, Elsa hizo aparecer una fiera ventisca lo suficientemente poderosa para dejar al sujeto a orillas de la costa. Aparentemente el invasor no esperaba aquello, por lo que no opuso resistencia a la hora de ser arrastrado. La guardia real festejaba con alegría la intromisión de su reina, ahora el individuo lo pensaría dos veces antes de intentar atacar Arendelle

Sin detenerse un segundo, Elsa construyo al gigante de nieve Malvavisco, sabiendo de antemano que la ventisca no detendría al intruso. Las cuencas del gigantesco hombre de nieve se iluminaron y picos de hielo emergieron de distintas partes de su cuerpo. Además de que las yemas de sus dedos se afilaron, los colmillos de su mandíbula crecieron y se tornaron lo suficientemente duros y cortantes, dándole un aspecto amenazante

Malvavisco, siguiendo las instrucciones de su ama, corrió hacia su contrincante con la intención de atacarlo, tras una serie de golpes que el individuo evadió sin dificultad, el gigante concentro mayor fuerza en su puño derecho para terminar sepultando al hombre debajo de toneladas de nieve.

Grande fue la sorpresa de la reina al ver que el colosal puño de su guardián era detenido en seco por el adversario, antes de que este le atravesara el pecho, haciéndolo explotar

—"No puede ser, ha derrotado sin ningún esfuerzo a Malvavisco" —pensó Elsa visiblemente sorprendida al ver desmoronándose al gigante. Sin perder más tiempo, la joven reina reconstruyo una vez más al golem con la ayuda de sus poderes, esta vez generando fuertes ventiscas para ayudarlo

Elsa se apresuro a acercarse a las orillas de la costa mientras su guerrero de hielo atacaba sin piedad a su contrincante, lo que le dio el tiempo suficiente para poder, como hace un mes, congelar nuevamente el mar y atrapar al sujeto dentro de este.

Ante semejante alboroto, todos los habitantes del reino se acercaron para ver la batalla que su líder sostenía contra el sujeto que había osado entrar al castilollo. Miles de ojos curiosos miraban felices como el golem arrojaba al extraño hacia las aguas del fiordo para ser encerrado en ellas. Una vez que el océano quedo completamente congelado, la idea de que el forastero saliera a la superficie les resulta imposible a los presentes, ya todos habían dado por muerto al extraño que estúpidamente hozo retar a la reina, incluso Elsa ya había visto venir su triunfo, lamentando de paso el hecho de verse en la necesidad de utilizar fuerza innecesaria para detener al hombre

— ¡Bien hecho Elsa! —el grito de Anna dio pie a que todos los habitantes del reino exclamaran con júbilo la victoria de la reina, por su parte Elsa suspiro con alivio al ver la batalla terminada y sin haber causado tantos destrozos.

Elsa estaba por dar media vuelta con la intención de ordenar el arresto del sujeto una vez que lo dejara libre, cuando un estruendo proveniente del mar llamo su atención.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, un enorme boquete se abrió en el congelado mar, dando paso a un chorro de agua que fue impulsada hacia arriba, y ante la escéptica mirada de todos, el sujeto sale a la superficie.

— ¡No puede ser! — grito Anna

—I-increíble ¿Quién será ese hombre? —pregunto Kristoff, fijando su vista en el boquete

— ¿C-como es posible que saliera? — Elsa miraba con sorpresa la escena que se presentaba ante ella—Se supone que no debería poder salir—la reina se tranquilizo y dirigió todos sus sentidos en la batalla, lo menos que podía hacer en esos momentos era perder la calma

Con un movimiento envolvente de sus manos, Elsa hizo aparecer a nuevos gigantes de nieve, todos con el objetivo de echar al intruso. Uno a uno los monstruos de nieve se dirigieron a paso rápido hacia el enemigo.

Todos en el reino se maravillaron al ver al temible ejército de golems caminar amenazantemente hacia la batalla, fue entonces que los habitantes de Arendelle vieron el poder y la habilidad en batalla que poseía su líder.

Antes de que los gigantes de nieve le dieran alcance, Elsa observo desde lejos al sujeto quien había comenzado a danzar cual ave emprendiendo vuelo. La emperatriz se percato que alrededor de él, un aura blanca se había comenzado a formar, dándole así la impresión de que el tipo ardía en llamas de un peculiar tono blanquizco.

Elsa apenas pudo reaccionar haciendo una barrera de hielo que protegería a los habitantes, cuando una enorme explosión seguida de una luz blanca se hizo presente, desatando una terrible tormenta de nieve que impidió la visibilidad en el fiordo

— ¡ELSAAAA! — el grito desesperado de la princesa Anna fue el ultimo sonido que fue escuchado antes de que un profundo silencio se instalara en el campo de batalla.

0ooooo0

Elsa se hallaba protegida por una fina pared de hielo que por acto reflejo se formo un segundo antes de que la explosión fuera realizada, la cual pensó era un ataque directo hacia su persona y no hacia su ejército de malvaviscos. Con los ojos fuertemente apretados aun, la reina espero lo peor, sin embargo luego de que los segundos pasaran y no sintiera nada, fue que finalmente se atrevió a abrirlos

La joven reina se percato entonces de que una feroz tormenta se había instalado en el lugar impidiéndole tener buena visibilidad, recordó entonces que una tormenta similar se había formado el día en el que Hans le informo sobre la muerte de su hermana.

—Concéntrate— se dijo a si misma luego de recordar aquello, respiro profundamente y nuevamente volvió a tomar el control.

Con paso firme Elsa se adentro más hacia la zona donde la explosión se había efectuado. A cada paso que daba, podía sentir que la tormenta perdía fuerza y su visibilidad mejoraba, permitiéndole apreciar el fatídico desenlace que sus guerreros de nieve habían tenido como resultado del estallido de poder de alguien realmente fuerte

—El causante de esto tendrá su merecido—prometió a sus guerreros caídos.

El asunto comenzaba a salírsele de las manos, si bien Elsa esperaba ponerle fin a todo eso de la forma más amena posible y sin herir a nadie, pero a esas alturas lo único que le quedaba era enfrentar directamente al invasor que tantos problemas le había causado a Arendelle

— ¡ELSA! — grita Anna al no divisar a su hermana a causa de la tormenta

—Clámate, te prometo que ella estará bien— trato de tranquilizarla Kristoff tomándola por los hombros

Anna miraba preocupada los alrededores en busca de algún indicio de su hermana, no obstante la tormenta aun era lo suficientemente espesa en las orillas

Pocos metros faltaban para que la líder de Arendelle llegara hasta el epicentro del estallido cuando la silueta de su adversario logra verse entre la nieve

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Aléjate del reino y no resultaras herido forastero! —exclamo al verlo acercarse a paso lento. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta al notar que sus advertencias eran ignoradas por su enemigo

Elsa acorto mas la distancia, lista para atacar de ser necesario, repentinamente la ventisca se detuvo y con ello el causante de todo apareció, fue entonces que lo vio, ahora sin el abrigo y el gorro (1) fue que finalmente lo pudo reconocer. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y su cuerpo se paralizo por completo al escucharlo.

— ¡Elsa!

— ¡¿Hyoga?!

Una fría briza pasó entre ambos haciendo volar sus cabellos y la capa de ella. Luego de trece años finalmente habían vuelto a encontrase.

**FIN **

**(1) Hyoga estaba utilizando la misma vestimenta que se le ve en su primera aparición en Saint Seiya Omega, por supuesto que ahora Hyoga tiene 21 años y como ninguno de los protagonistas de saint seiya parece envejecer, pues me lo seguí imaginando tal cual, solo tal vez con el cabello un poco más largo y con ropas extras. Elsa por su parte pues ya saben que apariencia tiene XD **

**Finalmente he podido terminarlo, es tan hermoso y emocionante saber que está loca idea que surgió en mi mente hace casi dos años cuando iba en el autobús de camino a la escuela (sip, aun recuerdo al señor que se estaba durmiendo en mi hombro aquel día XD ), tuviera tanta aceptación por parte de todos ustedes, jejeje para ser honesta no creí que llegaría a escribir este capítulo y menos aun, hacer una segunda parte, de verdad muchísimas gracias a todos por darme la oportunidad. Les agradezco especialmente a todas las personas que contribuyeron con sus consejos y correcciones, los cuales fueron de gran ayuda en esta historia. Sí, aun me falta mucho por mejorar y es por ello que también les agradezco su paciencia y comprensión a la hora de encontrar algún error.**

**Por otra parte, se que los reviews pueden llegar a importarnos demasiado a muchos autores, sin embargo a estas alturas de la vida me parece que el numero de comentarios de un fic no significa nada en comparación con las geniales personas que uno llega a conocer aquí, además el hecho de que me compartan lo que les hace sentir o pensar la historia es algo que aprecio y apreciare demasiado =) **

**Algo bueno que salió en todo este tiempo de ausencia, fue que ahora puedo volver a dejar PM como antes y ya no esperar hasta el día de la actualización XD Veran hace dos días amablemente una compañera de la carrera me ilumino con respecto al problemilla que tenia con fanfic y ahora puedo contestar a tiempo sus comentarios =D (muchas gracias amiga Fernanda por tu gran ayuda, me has salvado) **

**Decir que la culpa del retraso fue por completo de la escuela sería una gran mentira (aunque si fue un 70% culpable XD, enserio que meter 7 materias y 2 laboratorios no es nada prudente) sip lo admito, mi flojera contribuyo también a no terminar el capitulo :P pero además me vi en un conflicto con la narración de este ultimo capitulo porque por alguna extraña razón revolvía los tiempos, primero comenzaba a escribir en tiempo pasado, luego una que otra acción en tiempo presente y finalmente terminaba por escribir en primera persona o.O (si andaba muy mal ahora que lo veo) pero bueno al final logre corregirlo, pero no dudo que se escapara alguna así que una disculpa adelantada.**

**Por último, decirles que la segunda parte será publicada aparte, como otro fic diferente, el cual estimo estaré publicando en esta semana o en su defecto la siguiente.**

**Una vez más les agradezco demasiado a todos los que leyeron, hayan comentado o no. Y si nunca comentaron, los invito a que lo hagan en este capítulo final ya saben como una opinión general de lo que les pareció esta historia ;) **

**Que pasen un maravilloso y espectacular inicio de semana. Nos leemos pronto n.n **


End file.
